


poupée

by asrial



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Infant Death, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con References
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki a été livré en pâture à des gardes pour expier ses fautes. Classique. Un événement imprévu même de Loki va lui faire perdre la raison. Il faudra l'intervention d'un ingénieur humain pour le faire reprendre pied. Peut-être. S'il y arrive. A moins que Tony ne décide qu'il est encore mieux dans son délire. Au moins, il n'y souffre pas. ThunderIronFrost à l'arrivée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

Poupée

Chapitre 1

Loki hurlait de douleur.

Il hurlait comme les gardes ne l'avaient encore jamais entendu hurler.

Pourtant, ils ne bronchèrent pas.  
Qu'il hurle.  
Qu'il hurle à en crever.

Ils s'en fichaient.

Non, ils étaient même CONTENTS qu'il hurle  
Le prince Loki avait été ramené de Midgar quatre mois plus tôt par le prince Thor.

Enchainé, muselé, le sorcier était dans un état lamentable.

Il avait été jeté en prison immédiatement.

Les chaines qui contraignaient sa magie étaient restées. La muselière avait été retirée.

La peine du prince avait été légère finalement.

Un siècle de prison et de tortures quotidiennes… Nombreux avaient été ceux qui avaient espéré une mise à mort rapide.

Ils n'avaient pas eut gain de cause.

Thor avait lutté pied à pied contre le Conseil pour faire épargner son frère.

Il avait été soutenu par la reine bien sûr et plus étrangement, par Odin.  
Le roi était d'accord pour que son fils soit puni à la mesure de ses crimes mais il ne permettrait pas qu'on le tue.

Depuis quatre mois, le prince était donc fouetté pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que les quatre gardes qui le surveillaient fatiguent, les un après les autres.

L'un des gardes jeta à coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la cellule.

Roulé en boule sur le grabat en paille, Loki avait enfin cessé de hurler.

La tache de sang sous lui s'élargissait lentement sans qu'il ne s'en soucie.

Le prince pleurait à présent.

Il pleurait et il suppliait

"- Tu crois que c'est mort ?"

"- Ca a intérêt ! On l'a suffisamment cogné pour ça !"

Les gardes éclatèrent de rire.

Eux savaient.

Ils étaient les seuls.

Personne n'avait le droit de venir voir le prisonnier alors ils en profitaient.

Ils avaient été choisit spécifiquement pour leur haine du prince par le Conseil.

Pour eux, c'était un blanc seing pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Ils auraient pu… mais justement, ne rien faire était encore pire.

Dans la cellule, les sanglots étaient de plus en plus faibles.

"- Faudrait aller voir quand même."

"- Bof, pourquoi faire ?"

"- S'il meurt ?"

"- On a été engagés pour le surveiller, pas pour s'occuper de son état de santé."

"- Quand même."

Le premier garde haussa les épaules.

"- Bof, même s'il meurt hein, il n'est…"

"- OUVREZ CETTE PORTE !"

Les gardes tressaillirent.

Qu'est ce que le prince Thor faisait là ?

"- Mon prince, vous ne pouvez pas…"

"- OUVREZ CETTE PORTE OU JE LA DETRUIT MOI-MEME !" Hurla le prince, en rage.

Derrière lui, Odin suivait son fils.

Il ne courrait pas mais presque.

Les gars hésitèrent une seconde puis ouvrirent.

Ils allaient prendre cher.

Thor se rua à l'intérieur.

"- Ho… Loki…."

Le blond voulu soulever son frère dans ses bras mais Loki le repoussa.

"- NON ! Laisse-moi ! Elle va respirer… Elle va respirer ! " Loki se pencha sur le tout petit corps dans ses bras.

Tout doucement, il souffla dans la bouche du bébé mort-né.

"- S'il te plait ma chérie. Respire… Respire…." En larmes, le jotun massait le petit torse maigre à la peau grise brillante, presque argentée "respire mon trésor … S'il te plait, respire… respire…"

Thor s'était figé.  
Près de lui, Odin était presque aussi gris que le bébé

"- Ho Loki… non…" Murmura le roi, désolé.

Puis il se tourna avec rage vers les gardes.

"- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas faire prévenir !"

Le bébé était viable ! Il aurait du pouvoir vivre ! Même né en avance ! Avec les soins nécessaires…

S'ils avaient sur que Loki attendait un bébé, ils l'auraient sorti de là, Conseil ou pas !

"- S'il te plait ma chérie… respire…" Répétait encore et encore Loki, comme une prière.

Thor s'agenouilla près de son frère.

Tout doucement, il prit son visage entre ses mains.

Loki était couvert de sang, de plaies ouvertes ou à moitié cicatrisées, de bleu et de marques de coups. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait le plus Thor.  
Non, c'était le sang qui continuait à couler entre ses cuisses.  
Et son regard.

Perdu…A moitié fou…

Désespéré…

"- Loki…."

"- T…Thor…."

Le jotun finit par tendre sa fille à son frère.

"- S'il te plait Thor… aide moi… Elle ne respire pas…."

Odin s'agenouilla à son tour près de son cadet.

"- Loki…"

Les larmes coulaient davantage sur les joues du prince déchu.

"- S'il te plait papa… Aide mon bébé… Elle veut pas respirer. S'il te plait…"

Le cœur d'Odin se serra brutalement. Depuis combien de siècles Loki ne l'avait-il pas appelé "papa" ?

"- Loki…."

"- S'il te plait papa…" Murmura encore Loki avant de serrer le petit corps frêle et couvert de sang contre sa poitrine nue

Thor finit par pouvoir soulever son frère dans ses bras. Loki était tellement faible qu'il n'avait même plus la force de se débattre.

Si Heimdall ne les avait pas prévenus en catastrophe que Loki était en danger de mort, ils n'auraient rien su.

"- On va aller voir Eir, d'accord ?"

Loki releva brutalement le nez, un espoir fou dans les yeux.

"- Oui… Oui, s'il te plait mon frère… Elle pourra soigner mon bébé elle. Hein ? Hein ? Elle pourra la faire respirer, papa ? Hein ?"

Odin n'eut pas le cœur de détromper son fils.

La fausse couche était aussi inattendue sur la grossesse elle-même.  
S'il jugeait par la taille du fœtus mort-né, Odin estimait que Loki devait en être à son septième mois environ. Il le portait déjà avant de revenir sur Asgard. Avant même de se lancer dans cette guerre contre Midgar… Mais Loki n'en avait pas parlé.

Vu le soin que Loki portait à ses enfants…Il ne devait probablement pas le savoir lui-même, sinon, il se serait battu bec et ongle pour que le petit soit épargné d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Les enfants de Loki n'avaient jamais eu de chance…

Odin suivit Thor qui s'éloignait en courant vers l'aile des guérisseurs.  
Le bébé était gris. Un joli gris presque argent.  
S'il avait bien vu, le bébé avait une queue aussi ainsi que des écailles sur les épaules. Un petit duvet noir sur le crâne et de jolies petites mains à six doigts.

Un hybride de chitauri probablement…. Loki avait-il eut le choix lors de la conception ?

Odin en doutait à présent. Comme il doutait de plus en plus que son fils ai eut le choix de mener son attaque sur Midgar.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'aile de guérison, Thor avait allongé son frère sur un lit.

Eir était penchée sur le prince.

"- Prince Loki… vous saignez trop. Il faut que je vous soigne."

"- Mon bébé… Elle doit respirer… S'il vous plait… Soignez mon bébé avant."

"- Mon prince… il n'y a rien à faire pour elle. Il n'y a jamais rien eu à faire." Se désolait la déesse de la médecine.

Si Loki avait accouché là, peut-être… mais elle en doutait. Même sans toute son expérience, elle pouvait voir que le fœtus avait subit trop de privations pendant son développement. Les poumons sous-développés n'auraient de toute façon pas pu se déployer, même si la grossesse avait été menée à terme. Sans compter qu'il s'agissait d'un hybride. Quelles défaillances internes pouvait avoir subi le fœtus ? Si Loki avait eu accès à sa magie pendant la grossesse, s'eut été sans importance, la magie aurait adapté le bébé pour lui permettre de vivre. Mais là… Il faudrait qu'elle examine le petit corps plus attentivement mais la forme de la poitrine de la toute petite fille lui faisait même douter qu'elle ait eut un cœur. Le crâne était trop petit et plat sur l'arrière… Y avait-il même quelque chose à l'intérieur ? Non… Vraiment… Même s'il y avait la moindre chance de ranimer ce bébé… Elle ne l'aurait pas fait.

Loki se mit immédiatement à se débattre, accélérant son hémorragie sans qu'il ne s'en soucie une seule seconde. Seule comptait la petite fille qu'il refusait de lâcher. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se refroidisse davantage. Elle était déjà si froide…

"- NON… NON ! VOUS DEVEZ SAUVER MON BEBE ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! PAPA, ELLE DOIT SAUVER MON BEBE ! THOR ! JE T'EN PRIE ! VOUS DEVEZ….."

Loki s'évanouit soudain, arrachant un cri d'angoisse à Thor.

La seconde guérisseuse posa dans une coupelle la petite aiguille en verre trempée dans un soporifique puissant qu'elle avait enfoncé dans l'épaule du prince.

Immédiatement, le bébé mort-né fut retiré des bras crispés du prince puis Eir se mit au travail sur Loki  
Le prince avait déjà perdu trop de sang, sans compter les déchirures internes.

Une apprentie enveloppa le fœtus dans un linge blanc puis le présenta au roi.

"- Majesté ? Que devons nous faire de…ceci…"

Odin ne pouvait détourner le regard de son cadet.

Une fois de plus, il avait perdu un enfant et lui une petite-fille. C'était la seconde…Héla aussi était morte, même si elle était encore vivante quelque part…. Loki avait conquis Helheim pour elle en quelques heures. Pour ne pas la perdre, il avait pris le contrôle du royaume des morts et l'avait mise sur le trône du royaume. A présent, la petite fille devenue reine avait pu grandir et régnait sur son domaine. Mais… Elle était quand même belle et bien morte…

"- Donnez la moi. C'étais…Elle aurait du être une princesse d'Asgard. Elle aura l'enterrement du à son rang."

Assit près de son frère, livide, Thor tentait difficilement de retenir ses larmes.

Il prit la main de son frère dans la sienne un moment pendant que la déesse de la médecine soignait son frère puis l'aida à le laver puis à panser ses plaies.

Thor ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce qu'allait faire son frère lorsqu'il réaliserait qu'il avait perdu un enfant de plus. Que la petite ai été désirée ou non n'entrerais pas en ligne de compte pour Loki.  
Son premier enfant avait été conçu de force quand il n'était encore qu'un jeune adolescent mais ça n'avait jamais empêché Loki de l'adorer de toutes ses forces. Il n'avait jamais reproché à Sleipnir son origine. Il ne l'aurait pas reproché davantage à cette pauvre petite.

"- Prince Thor ?"

Le blond releva les yeux sur la déesse de la médecine.

Il prit la compresse qu'elle lui tendait pour essuyer ses larmes.

"- Quand va-t-il se réveiller ?"

"- Pas avant plusieurs jours au mieux mon prince. Son corps est épuisé, choqué et totalement dénutrit. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il n'a pas mangé mais plusieurs semaines au moins. C'est un miracle qu'il n'a pas fait une fausse couche avant mais…."

"- Eir ?"

"- Il a été sauvagement battu "pour" faire une fausse couche."

La déesse soupira.  
Elle écarta doucement la couverture qui couvrait Loki puis écarta les pans de la chemise qu'ils lui avait passée.

"- Regardez…"

Thor n'avait pas fait attention lorsqu'il aidait les guérisseuses à laver son frère mais à présent… Il voyait les bleus en forme de semelle sur son ventre et ses flancs.

Une colère comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti le força à fermer les yeux.

Les poings serrés à s'en faire saigner, il ne tressaillit même pas lorsque l'orage monstrueux éclata brutalement au-dessus du palais.

"- Mon prince, calmez-vous…"

"- Je vais les tuer…"

"- Mon prince…."

"- Je vais les massacrer."

"- MON PRINCE ! LOKI A BESOIN DE VOUS !"

Cela fit immédiatement disparaître la rage meurtrière du prince blond.

Sur le lit, Loki gémissait doucement, ses mains tâtonnants fiévreusement sur la couverture à la recherche de quelque chose.

Thor s'approcha aussitôt le fauteuil, se rassit puis prit la main de son cadet dans la sienne.

"- Je suis là mon Loki… Je suis là…."

Il s'en voulait tellement… Jamais ils n'auraient dut céder comme ils l'avaient fait au Conseil. Ces vieux fous avaient toujours détesté Loki depuis qu'il était bébé. Sans doute savaient-ils ce qu'il était.

C'était ridicule. Toutes les punitions plus cruelles les unes que les autres avaient été imposées par le Conseil. Odin les avait tempérées au maximum à chaque fois mais….

Et que faisait Frigga ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ? Elle aurait déjà dû être là… Sauf si elle s'occupait de la petite….

Oui… Leur mère devait sans doute s'occuper de préparer l'inhumation de la petite fille. Elle était princesse après tout.

Thor caressa doucement le front de son cadet.  
Comment l'avait-il appelé ?

Elle aurait sans doute était si belle si elle avait vécu. Comme tous les autres enfants de son frère. Tous étaient particuliers mais tous avaient une vraie beauté particulière.

Thor resta sans bouger près de son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme lui aussi.

Eir posa une couverture sur le prince ainé, étouffa les chandelles, puis quitta la chambre de guérison.  
Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire.  
Il fallait attendre.

Si le prince cadet ne contractait pas d'infection, il avait une chance de s'en sortir vivant.  
Après son esprit… C'était autre chose…

########################################

Eir ne savait plus trop quoi faire.

Elle avait épuisé ses connaissances sur le cas du jeune prince. Ho, certes, elle avait soigné ses plaies physiques mais ce n'était pas celles qui l'inquiétaient le plus, bien au contraire.

Une fois l'hémorragie dû à la déchirure de sa matrice canalisée, le prince c'était remis d'autant plus vite qu'Odin avait fait retirer les bracelets de ses poignets. Sa magie libre, Loki avait vu ses plaies guérir à une vitesse folle. Jusqu'à un certain point.

Comme si son corps pleurait autant la perte de sa fille que son esprit, les blessures c'étaient refermées mais pas effacées. Le dos du prince n'était qu'une immense cicatrice. Le reste allait un peu mieux mais...

"- mon prince ? "

Loki ne broncha même pas. Il avait rouvert les yeux depuis quelques heures mais ne semblait pas réaliser le monde qui l'entourait.

Lorsque Thor avait pris sa main dans la sienne, Loki n'avait pas bronché.

Le regard vide, il fixait le plafond sans le voir.

La déesse avait tenté de rassurer le prince avant de le faire sortir.

Il arrivait parfois que le corps se réveille avant l'esprit. Il fallait lui laisser du temps.

Eir soupira.  
Maintenant que Thor était sortit, elle allait pouvoir vérifier les dernières blessures du jeune prince.

"- Je vais devoir vérifier que les sutures peuvent être retirées mon prince" prévînt la déesse

Devant le manque de réaction de Loki, elle fit signe à une de ses aides de l'aider. À elles deux, elles retirèrent l'oreiller dans le dos du prince pour le mettre bien à plat puis Eir lui releva puis lui écarta les jambes. Les sutures avaient tenues et pouvaient être retirées.

Précautionneusement, elle retira un fil après l'autre après avoir insensibilisé la zone avec un onguent jaunâtre qui servait aussi de désinfectant.

Une fois terminé, elle rhabilla le prince, le remit sous sa couverture, puis permis à ses visiteurs d'entrer.

Thor se présenta le premier, timide et encombré de sa grande carcasse.

Le prince détestait l'aile médicale mais son petit frère en était un locataire bien trop souvent à son goût depuis leur petite enfance. Loki avait toujours été fragile. Bien plus que lui.

Y avoir passé en prime les deux dernières semaines presque nuit et jour n'avait pas amélioré son affection pour les lieux bien au contraire.  
Voir son petit frère aussi blême et frêle sous sa couverture lui donnait envie de pleurer.

Derrière le prince venait le couple royal.

Comme rapproché par les épreuves, le roi et la reine se tenaient par la main, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis des siècles.

Eux aussi avaient passés des heures et des heures dans la chambre de guérison même s'ils finissaient toujours par fuir pour ne pas fondre en larmes.  
Frigga surtout avait les plus grandes difficultés à accepter la situation  
Son bébé avait eu besoin d'elle et elle n'avait même pas pu aller le voir jusqu'à ce que Heimdall les préviennent.

Le Gardien non plus n'était pas en grande forme.

Son rôle était de surveiller la famille royale en plus du royaume. Il aurait dû VOIR ce qui se tramait. Il aurait dû savoir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Ce n'était qu'un coup de chance monstrueux s'il avait soudain tourné son regard vers les étages inférieurs du palais. Quelque chose l'avait titillé. Il avait voulu vérifié et avait vu.  
Quel idiot il avait été ! Comme les autres, il avait fait confiance au Conseil pour être dur mais juste avec Loki.  
Il n'avait jamais aimé le jeune Jotun mais ça…. Il fallait de la haine pour faire ce que les quatre gardes mit à mort depuis avaient fait.

Le Conseil entier était également sur la sellette.  
Mais c'était de la politique. La politique n'avait pas sa place dans la chambre d'un blessé.

Thor caressa doucement la main de son petit frère, comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Parfois, il entendait presque la voix agacée de son frère lui grogner d'arrêtera ça, qu'il allait finir par l'user.

Thor aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Loki lui donne une tape sur le crâne comme il le faisait si souvent en le traitant de crétin chevelu.

"- Comment va-t-il ?" Souffla le prince blond.

A force de pleurer et de retenir ses cris de rage, la gorge de Thor était à vif en permanence.

La déesse soupira doucement

"- Physiquement, il vivra. Pour le reste... Il sera mieux dans ses appartements pour se remettre à présent. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire de plus pour sa santé en l'état. S'il est nourrit correctement…

"- a-t-il demandé des nouvelles de sa fille ?

"- non mon roi. Il n'a même pas réellement reprit conscience. Ses yeux sont ouverts, mais je ne sais même pas s'il sait où il est. Il n'a même pas bougé non plus. Ses fonctions primaires fonctionnent, il déglutit si on lui met quelque chose dans la bouche, mais rien de plus. Je crois qu'il sait. Il sait que la petite n'est pas avec lui. Il savait même avant que vous ne me l'ameniez mais... L'esprit est rarement rationnel dans ce genre de circonstance. Là…Il refuse simplement de rejoindre un monde qui ne peut que le faire souffrir encore."

"- Souffrira-t-il de séquelles ? Souffla doucement Thor.

Eir fixa longuement le grand prince.

"- Aucune séquelle physique"

Thor soupira de soulagement. Il devait être le seul à réaliser à quel point Loki aimait avoir des petits. Pire, à quel point il en avait besoin. Et puisqu'il semblait qu'il ne puisse que les porter...

"- C'est déjà ça…"

"- Majestés, à présent, pour que Loki nous revienne, il faut qu'il retrouve une vie aussi normale que possible et un environnement aussi rassurant que faire se peut.

Frigga hocha tristement la tête.

"- J'ai fait nettoyer ses appartements."

"- Mais il n'est pas bon qu'il reste seul."

"- Je vais rester avec lui." Promit Thor

"- Bon…" Se satisfit la déesse. "Alors, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire de plus. Je passerais le voir la semaine prochaine à ses appartements. Si vous constatez quelque chose, n'hésitez pas a me faire prévenir, n'importe quand et quel que soit le problème."

"- Merci, Eir."

"- Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir faire plus, Majesté." S'excusa la déesse en s'inclinant devant Odin. "Mais l'esprit est plus difficile à guérir que le corps et ce n'est pas mon domaine de compétence. Malheureusement à Asgard, ce n'est le domaine de personne…."

Elle soupira tristement encore.

Thor souleva son frère de son lit puis le porta jusqu'à sa chambre.

##############################################

Thor ne savait pas si c'était un progrès mais au moins Loki était-il relativement conscient et réactif.  
Après deux semaines où Loki était resté à végéter sur son lit sans bouger, Thor avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains.

Il avait enveloppé son frère dans une couverture puis l'avait porté jusqu'au jardin de leur mère.

Là, entre deux rosiers blancs fraichement transplantés avait été posé une toute petite stèle de marbre blanc vierge.

Thor n'avait pas eu besoin d'expliquer son cadet ce qu'elle représentait.

Le regard de Loki s'était soudain éclaircit.

Il s'était débattu dans les bras de son ainé au point de tomber par terre.

Thor avait voulu le rattraper mais s'était retenu.

Il l'avait laissé ramper jusqu'à la pierre tombale.

Il l'avait laissé hurler toute sa peine

Il l'avait laissé le frapper de toutes ses forces quand il l'avait finalement prit dans ses bras.

Il l'avait laissé pleurer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que Loki n'ai plus de larmes à verser.

Alors il lui avait demandé le nom de la petite.

Après avoir remis son frère épuisé au lit, une fois que Loki avait été endormit, Thor était allé voir ses parents.  
Le lendemain, un tailleur sur pierre avait gravé le marbre.

Thyra Lokidottir

Thor avait eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas fondre en larme lui-même lorsqu'il avait réalisé que Loki avait nommé sa petite à partir de son nom à lui.

Depuis, le jotun allait "un peu" mieux.

Enfin…

Il ne restait plus couché 28h par jour au moins.

Il errait dans le palais, le regard vide, se posait sur un coussin dans une alcôve, la joue contre une fenêtre et regardait le ciel sans rien dire.

Thor ne savait jamais d'avance où il allait trouver son frère.

Parfois, il était dans sa chambre à lui, parfois, il était dans une alcôve de la salle de banquet sans que personne ne l'ai vu s'y glisser…

Thor savait que Loki ne se téléportait pas. Il passait juste d'ombre en ombre, à peine plus qu'une ombre lui-même, ce qui inquiétait follement son grand frère.

Personne à part la famille royale et Heimdall ne savait pourquoi Loki avait été sorti de sa prison et pourquoi le Conseil était en disgrâce. Odin avait passé un telle avoinée au Conseil que les trois quart d'entre eux avaient été renvoyés sur leurs terres. Certains avaient même été chassés du palais sous peine de mort s'ils y revenaient.

Les rumeurs les plus folles couraient sans que Loki ne s'en soucie.

Deux gardes spécialement choisit par Odin avaient même été affecté à la protection du cadet de la famille royale. Les deux pauvres gardes faisaient de leur mieux mais Loki parvenait à les semer les trois quart du temps.  
Pas que le prince fasse exprès.  
Il était juste si silencieux, si effacé que personne ne se rendait simplement compte de son arrivée ou de son départ quelque part.

Les seuls qui y parvenaient étaient ses parents, son frère, Sif et les trois guerriers.  
Et encore.  
Si Odin, Frigga, Thor, Volstaff, Fandral et Hogun s'inquiétaient en toute honnêteté pour le jeune prince, ce n'était pas le cas de Sif.  
La guerrière, sans savoir ce qui était arrivée au prince, était persuadée que Loki tramait quelque chose.

Son instinct avait trouvé raison lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que Loki quittait sa chambre toutes les nuits.

Thor dormait avec son frère à présent mais ne se réveillait pas lorsqu'il quittait ses bras pour aller se perdre dans les couloirs silencieux du palais.

Lentement, la magie de Loki était revenue à ce qu'elle était lorsqu'il était enfant. Elle réagissait à ses désirs inconscients et non plus à ses demandes explicites. C'était peut-être mieux de toute façon.  
Loki aurait été incapable d'encore lancé un sort cohérent.

Sa magie n'était plus qu'une cape sur ses épaules qui le protégeait comme elle l'avait fait quand il n'était qu'un bébé.

Il ne faisait pas exprès de faire dormir Thor lorsqu'il partait se balader en pleine nuit. Loki ne réalisait même pas qu'il faisait nuit. Il ne réalisait même pas qu'il avait besoin de se promener.

Il savait juste qu'il avait besoin de retourner auprès de sa fille.

Chaque nuit, sans savoir comment, ses pas le guidaient encore et encore dans le jardin de sa mère où reposait sa petite.

Il y restait des heures, lui parlait comme si elle était là, comme si elle allait revenir. Il souriait, lui promettait qu'elle apprendrait bien vite à lire, à parler, à marcher. Qu'il l'aiderait à apprendre la magie, qu'elle serait a plus belle princesse qu'Asgard avait eut depuis des cycles et ces cycles…

Sif l'avait suivi lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'il partait se balader après avoir utilisé sa magie sur Thor.  
Elle l'avait suivi et avait trouvé la tombe.

La guerrière avait reniflé.  
Ainsi, le prince préparait quelque sortilège noir pour ramener l'enfant à la vie ? Ha ! Mais si Odin avait estimé nécessaire de tuer un monstre de plus de son cadet, c'était qu'il y avait une bonne raison non ? De tous les enfants de Loki, Il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui n'était pas contrôlé d'une façon ou d'une autre, mort, ou en exil. Il n'y avait que Vali que Sygin, la mère de l'enfant, avait eu la présence d'esprit d'arracher à Loki et de fuir avec le petit avant que le sorcier ne l'utilise comme il avait utilisé le jumeau de l'enfant pour commettre quelqu'horreur.  
Ce qui était resté du pauvre petit Narvi lorsqu'ils l'avaient retrouvé… Et Loki était déjà là, couvert du sang de son enfant, les yeux secs, le regard lointain…

Comment un père pouvait-il ne rien ressentir comme cela après la mort de son enfant ? Sauf s'il était responsable bien sur…

Odin avait eu raison d'éliminer un monstre de plus.

Sif grinça des dents lorsqu'elle vit Loki gratter le tour de la pierre tombale avec les ongles.

Elle allait devoir agir et agir vite.

Sans bruit, elle se rua dans les appartements royaux.

Elle s'excusa pour la visite tardive mais ne perdit pas de temps à expliquer ce qu'elle avait vu.  
La consternation sur le visage du roi et de la reine la rassura.

Elle se retira, rassérénée.

Lorsqu'elle suivit Loki, la nuit suivante, elle sourit en l'entendant hurler de rage et de peine lorsqu'il constata que la petite tombe avait été déplacée.

Thor le trouva appuyé contre un arbre au matin, quasi catatonique.

Sif était satisfaite.

##########################################

"- Je ne sais plus quoi faire mes amis… Loki est de nouveau complètement catatonique… Mais nos parents m'ont expliqués…" Il soupira. "Il a fallu déplacer la tombe avant qu'il ne l'ouvre lui-même."

Volstaff frémit.

Du groupe d'amis, il était le seul marié et père. Il comprenait la détresse du jeune prince.

L'accumulation de pertes et de traumatismes avait de quoi rendre fou n'importe qui.

"- Que fait-il à présent ?"

"- Il reste sans bouger, assit sur son lit, à longueur de journée, le regard dans le vide. La nuit, il se lève et il erre à sa recherche dans le palais et les jardins. Il ne dit pas un mot à part de me demander où est la petite. Lorsque je lui rappelle qu'elle est partie, il semble ne même pas comprendre…Il ne lit pas, il ne mange pas… Je dois le nourrir chaque jour… j'ai l'impression de m'occuper d'une poupée."

La détresse de Thor était presque aussi évidente que celle de son petit frère même si totalement différente. Ou pas.  
Thor avait de plus en plus peur de perdre son petit frère comme son cadet avait perdu sa petite. Le prince avait l'impression que son cadet se laissait mourir.

"- Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose ?"

Amer, Thor secoua la tête.

"- A moins que vous sachiez comment lui rendre Thyra… Non… je vous remercie mes amis….

Sif se garda bien se faire le moindre commentaire.

Plus le temps passait et plus elle doutait de la folie de Loki. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'un plan savamment orchestré pour sortir de sa prison, éviter sa punition et se remettre à préparer quelque horreur.

La détresse croissante de Thor en était la preuve la plus évidente.

Loki n'avait que trop hurlé sa haine de son frère. Et Thor était trop gentil pour se rendre compte que Loki s'amusait à le faire souffrir, tout ça parce que le blond aimait encore son frère adoptif.

Un jotun ne pourrait jamais que causer des catastrophes de toute façon n'est-ce pas ? Elle haïssait les Jotuns. Elle haïssait Loki…  
Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il préparait.  
Et elle savait comment elle aurait une réponse.  
Loki cherchait encore son monstre ? Elle allait le lui donner !

#############################################

"- Loki ?"

Le prince était roulé en boule au milieu de son lit.

Dans ses mains, il avait la cape de Thor qu'il gardait comme un doudou.

La joue dessus, il la caressait sans fin.

Le prince était occupé ailleurs aussi Sif en avait-elle profité.

"- Loki !"

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Loki ne l'écoutait pas. Ou alors, il jouait son rôle de débile léger à la perfection. Sachant à quel point il pouvait être manipulateur, elle ne douta pas une seconde que c'était la seconde solution la bonne.

Mais elle joua le jeu.  
Un peu.

"- J'ai quelque chose pour toi Loki. Regarde."

Elle s'accroupit a quelques mètres de lui.  
Dans ses bras, elle tenait un petit paquet de linges.

Le regard de Loki s'éclaira lentement jusqu'à devenir si lumineux, si heureux, si…enfantin, que Sif commença à se demander si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur finalement.

"- Thyra ? Tu as trouvé Thyra ?"

Il y avait tellement d'espoir dans la voix du prince que Sif déglutit, mal à l'aise, avant de se souvenir combien le jeune jotun était un manipulateur de génie.

"- Peut-être… Tu la veux Loki ?"

Le prince hocha frénétiquement la tête.

"- Oui ! Evidement que je la veux ! Donne-la moi !"

Elle recula de deux pas lorsque Loki s'approcha.

"- Ha ! Pas tout de suite ! Tu vas d'abord me répondre."

"- Tout ce que tu veux." Supplia immédiatement Loki sans parvenir à se détacher du petit paquet de tissus que Sif tenait dans ses bras comme un bébé. "Mais donne-la moi !"

Il s'approcha encore.

Sif recula encore jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Un sourire cruel au visage, elle attrapa le paquet par la couverture emmailloté autour et le tint par la fenêtre ouverte, au-dessus du vide.

L'angoisse et la terreur absolue de Loki la firent hésiter une seconde avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Loki faisait semblant. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, tant mieux !

Avec tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à Thor, qu'il souffre à son tour ! Il ne valait pas mieux !

Qu'il souffre ! Qu'il souffre et qu'il souffre encore !

Loki s'était figé, terrorisé.

"- Non ! Sif ! S'il te plait ! Rends-moi mon bébé ! S'il te plait ! Je t'en supplie !"

Loki tomba lentement à genoux.

"- S'il te plait… je t'en prie !... Aie pitié… ne fais pas de mal à mon bébé…."

Le jotun pleurait à chaudes larmes à présent, la poitrine déchirée de lourds sanglots qui ne pouvaient pas être feints.

Sif commença enfin à regretter.  
Jamais Loki ne se mettrait à genoux pour un tour, aussi mauvais soit-il. Loki ne pleurait pas, Loki ne suppliait pas. Loki ne rampait pas.

Même lorsqu'il avait eu les lèvres cousues il n'avait pas crié, pleuré ou supplié.

Il était resté digne dans la douleur.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait été seul avec son frère qu'il s'était permit de pleurer, Thor le leur avait raconté.

Sif ramena le paquet de linges à l'intérieur.

Loki se rua sur elle.  
Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il le lui arracha des mains.

Lentement, doucement, il repoussa les tissus puis se mit à rire.

Un rire heureux.

Un rire de joie intense.  
Comme si son âme même lui avait été rendue.

La jeune femme eut envie de pleurer.

"- Sif ?"

La guerrière sursauta.  
Elle n'avait pas entendu Thor rentrer dans la chambre.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Confus, Thor ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère riait. S'il était content de le voir heureux, il avait peur pour lui.

Loki finit par se tourner vers son frère.

Avec précaution, il quitta le lit où il était retourné se nicher pour venir se bouiner contre Thor.  
Machinalement, son ainé passa un bras autour de lui pendant que Loki lui montrait ce qu'il avait dans les bras.

"- Tu as vu ! Sif me l'a rendu ! Je savais bien qu'elle était quelque part ! Je savais bien qu'elle était quelque part !" Insista Loki avant de resserrer son étreinte puis de se mettre à murmurer une petite berceuse.

Les larmes de Thor roulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne parvienne à les retenir. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son frère qui souriait comme lorsqu'il était encore enfant. Le genre de sourire heureux qu'ont les petits pour qui la vie n'est qu'une succession de joies et de bonheurs sans fin. Le genre de sourire qui avait déserté le visage de Loki très vite, avant même qu'il n'arrête de sucer son pouce…

"- Oui mon frère… Elle est très belle…. Thyra est adorable." Confirma Thor avant de serrer plus fort Loki contre lui.

Le jeune jotun eut un sourire plein de dents plus éclatant encore qu'il dédia à la jeune femme. Puis il se remit à bercer la poupée de chiffon que Sif avait mis dans la couverture.

"- Il est tard Thor. Thyra doit dormir. Elle a besoin de prendre des forces maintenant."

Thor se força à ne pas fondre en larmes.

"- Oui mon Loki… Laisse-moi t'aider…" Souffla le blond.

Sans bruit, il aida Loki à se changer pour le peignoir léger qu'il portait pour dormir puis le borda.

"- Thor ?"

"- J'arrive mon frère."

Rassuré, Loki reprit sa berceuse. Thyra allait bien dormir à présent.  
Et avec Thor pour veiller leur sommeil, il n'en serait que meilleur encore.

Thor lança un regard hanté à Sif qui le lui rendit.

"- Je pensais… l'aider…."

Thor essuya ses joues d'un revers de main

"- Au moins parle-t-il à présent…"

Sif fuit la chambre aussi vite que possible, la honte au cœur.  
Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Thor referma la porte de la chambre de son frère.  
A pas pesant, il alla se changer pour la nuit puis se glissa près de Loki.

Comme chaque nuit, il le prit dans ses bras, le dos mince de son frère collé à son torse brulant.

Cette fois pourtant, Loki dormit comme un bébé, sa poupée dans les bras.

Thor ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit.

~à suivre~


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il est temps de partir pour Midgar

Poupée  
Chapitre 2

 

Le palais s'habituait petit à petit.  
Tout au moins une partie de sa population.  
Une petite partie.  
Les serviteurs s'étaient toujours fichus des histoires des grands. Ils faisaient leur boulot et tant qu'on leur fichait la paix, ils voulaient bien n'importe quoi.  
Pourtant, voir le jeune prince avoir basculé dans la folie les avait touché.  
Contrairement aux nobles, les serviteurs et les petits avaient de nombreux enfants. Et comme dans tous les royaumes de l'univers, ils étaient également ceux qui en perdaient le plus en bas âge.  
Nombreuses étaient les servantes à comprendre la peine du jeune prince là ou les nobles en riaient.  
Nombreux étaient les serviteurs à prendre le temps de le pousser doucement vers les zones plus habitées du palais plutôt que de le laisser se perdre quand il se lançait dans ses promenade sans fin dans les couloirs.  
Mais Loki ne réalisait pas.  
Ni la gentillesse désolée des serviteurs, ni le mépris cinglant des nobles.  
Non, Loki ne s'occupait que de son bébé.  
A toute heure du jour, ou même de la nuit lorsqu'il échappait à la surveillance tendre de son frère, Loki se promenait avec sa poupée de chiffon dans les bras.  
De loin, personne n'aurait pu dire que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Il s'agissait juste d'un père comme un autre qui cajolait son dernier nè.  
Ce n'était que lorsqu'on s'approchait de Loki qu'on voyait son regard distant.  
Loki ne parlait plus à personne à part sa famille mais sa voix ne s'était pas éteinte.  
Toujours il était occupé à fredonner pour son bébé. Berceuses lorsque la petite était nerveuse, comptines lorsqu'elle était énervée, il lui lisait même des poèmes lorsqu'il allait à la bibliothèque.  
Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il n'aille retrouver ses livres.  
Toujours, la poupée était dans ses bras, immobile et froide. Mais Loki ne réalisait rien.  
Il s'occupait juste de sa fille.  
Thor s'inquiétait pour lui mais il ne le voyait pas.  
Loki ne mangeait pas si on ne le forçait pas.  
Loki ne prenait plus soin de lui si on ne le lui rappelait pas.  
Ce n'était pas conscient de sa part.  
Lorsque son frère ou sa mère lui demandaient s'il avait mangé, il penchait juste la tête sur le côté, comme s'il ne comprenait pas.  
Manger ?  
Thor allait chercher quelque chose en cuisine pour lui.  
Au début, Thor lui avait simplement posé la nourriture devant lui mais Loki semblait avoir oublié à quoi elle servait. Le bol de soupe était resté à refroidir plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que Loki soit à nouveau prit de cette frénésie de marcher sans fin avec sa petite dans les bras. Le jeune prince s'était levé, la nourriture oubliée pour partir du côté des écuries.  
Il avait été si fier de présenter la poupée à Sleipnir…  
S'il l'avait pu, le grand cheval aurait pleuré.  
Voir sa mère au bord de la folie désespérait totalement l'étalon au point qu'il refusait à présent de laisser son grand père le seller.  
Dès qu'il le pouvait, Sleipnir ouvrait la porte de son box pour aller rejoindre sa mère dans les jardins.  
Souvent, on pouvait trouver Slei couché dans l'herbe, sa mère assoupie contre son flanc, la poupée de chiffons dans les bras.  
Mais Loki ne mangeait toujours pas.  
En désespoir de cause, Thor avait prit les choses en main.  
Trois fois par jour, il allait chercher le repas de son frère, un repas de purée et de viande hachée pour plus de facilité, l'asseyait sur le lit, le prenait dans ses bras, une cuillère, puis lui donnait la becquée, comme à un petit enfant.  
Loki ne résistait pas.  
Lorsque la nourriture était posée sur sa langue, il mâchait docilement puis avalait.  
Pour la boisson, c'était la même chose.  
Pour que Loki ne dépérisse pas trop, Thor ne lui faisait boire que du lait sucré. Loki avait toujours aimé le lait sucré. Le prince blond espérait que Loki finirait par venir lui en réclamer de lui-même. Ca marchait plus ou moins bien, surtout depuis que Frigga avait ressortit les vieux biberons de ses deux fils. Elle les remplissait et les gardait au chaud en permanence.  
Lorsqu'il avait soif, parfois, Loki en prenait machinalement un pour le boire.  
Si on lui demandait si c'était lui qui l'avait bu, il souriait puis montrait sa poupée.   
Lui ? Non… mais sa petite allait vite grandir à boire autant de bon lait, n'est ce pas !  
Et ce sourire…Toujours ce sourire heureux, lumineux… Un sourire comme Loki n'en avait plus montré depuis ses très jeunes années, avant que Thor ne rencontre les trois guerriers et Sif.  
Surtout Sif.  
La fillette, puis la jeune fille et maintenant la femme avait toujours détesté le jeune prince pour le temps et la tendresse qu'il prenait à Thor.  
Depuis sa petite enfance, elle se destinait à être la femme du prince.  
Loki avait toujours été pour elle un rival.  
Lorsque la vérité sur la race de Loki avait été connue de tous, elle s'était gargarisée d'être débarrassée de lui.  
Lorsque Loki était revenu dans les chaines, elle avait hurlé de plaisir à le voir enfin enfermé.  
A présent…  
Elle ne supportait plus de voir son visage.  
Loki ne lui en voulait pas pour l'avoir trompé avec la poupée. Bien au contraire.  
A présent, il la considérait même comme une grande amie.  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sourire, les yeux brillant de tendresse, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.  
Sif en était horrifiée.  
Elle aurait du être contente pourtant de le voir aussi brisé mais n'y parvenait pas….plus…  
Et Loki souriait toujours, encore et encore…. Sans voir la peine et l'angoisse de ses proches.  
Perdu dans son monde, Loki était juste heureux…Enfin…

"- Loki… Il faut que tu te laves mon frère."

Le jeune prince releva les yeux sur Thor.  
Comme toujours, il berçait contre lui sa poupée. Aujourd'hui, il était déterminé à ne lui chanter que des berceuses en elfique. Il voulait qu'elle se familiarise dès que possible avec toutes les langues des neufs royaumes. Elle était une princesse d'Asgard quand même ! Il faudrait qu'elle tienne son rang.  
Comme souvent, Thor semblait au bord des larmes.

"- Ca ne va pas Thor ? Tu as l'air fatigué, tu as les yeux rouges."

Le blond parvint à sourire.

"- Non mon Loki. Tout va bien. J'ai juste reçut un peu de sable dans les yeux pendant l'entrainement."  
"- Ho…"

Loki s'approcha sur bord du lit où il était à moitié allongé dans un nid de coussins. Gentiment, il posa une main sur les yeux de son frère.  
Thor laissa échapper un doux soupir.  
Loki utilisait à présent sa magie brute sans plus réfléchir ou la contraindre.  
La vague d'énergie sauvage qu'il venait de transmettre à Thor était à la fois douce et galvanisante. Elle pulsait à présent dans ses veines, emplissant le prince d'énergie comme s'il avait passé les six derniers mois à dormir comme un bébé, se préparer au combat chaque jour, mangé comme un chancre et copulé comme un sagouin.  
Un petit rire triste passa les lèvres de Thor.  
Loki venait d'un geste de main de le soigner de toutes ses blessures alors même qu'il n'était pas capable de se soigner lui-même.

"- Loki ? Trésor ?"

L'attention du prince s'était détourné de son frère dès qu'il avait été sur que Thor allait bien. Pour le jeune prince, la normalité voulait que Thor soit fort, vigoureux, affectueux et protecteur. Tant que ces éléments étaient rassemblés, tout allait bien pour Loki et sa petite.  
A présent qu'il avait chassé la fatigue et la douleur du corps de son frère, Loki pouvait se reconcentrer sur Thyra.  
Pourtant, comme son frère l'appelait, il releva encore les yeux sur lui.  
C'était plus facile d'obéir à son frère et son frère ne lui voulait que du bien. Donc si Thor avait quelque chose à lui dire, il lui fallait écouter.

"- Ton bain mon frère…"

Loki hésita.  
Un bain ? Pourquoi ? Et puis il ne pouvait pas laisser Thyra et…

"- Je vais m'occuper d'elle, d'accord ?"

Un voile de panique passa dans les yeux du jeune prince. Comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un tentait d'une façon ou d'une autre de le séparer de la poupée.

"- Je vais venir avec toi dans la salle de bain. Comme ça tu pourras la voir. Mais il ne faudrait pas qu'elle tombe dans l'eau et se fasse mal, n'est ce pas ?"

Loki se détendit immédiatement. Si c'était pour le bien de sa petite, bien sur qu'il était d'accord. Il ne réalisait pas que Thor lui répétait mot pour mot les même phrases, chaque soir, pour le contraindre à s'occuper un peu de lui.  
Loki quitta le lit, son frère sur ses talons.  
Comme chaque soir, Thor s'assit sur le tabouret de bain. Il du attendre que Loki se décide à lui donner la poupée. S'il tentait de la prendre lui-même, Loki devenait hystérique et impossible à calmer avant des heures et des heures.  
Enfin, une fois que Loki eut placé la poupée de chiffons à sa convenance dans les bras de Thor après lui avoir répété encore et encore comment la tenir, comment la bercer et comment la rendormir si elle se réveillait, le jeune prince retira ses vêtements sur place sans se soucier de rien.  
Comme à chaque fois, le serviteur qui lui était affecté depuis son adolescence se précipitait pour prendre les vêtements sales puis les remplacer par des propres avant de quitter les lieux pour aller chercher un plateau de sucreries. Loki les grignotait un peu parfois alors Thor veillait à ce qu'il y en ait partout dans sa chambre, dans la salle du trône, dans les appartements de ses parents… dans tous les endroits où il était sur que Loki passait un peu de temps.  
Loki se plongea dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire.  
Le serviteur revint pour laver les cheveux de son maitre.  
Thor l'aurait bien fait lui-même mais avec la poupée dans les bras, il ne pouvait simplement pas bouger, Loki ne l'aurait pas supporté.  
Si Frigga avait été là, il aurait pu lui donner la poupée mais là….  
Les yeux clos, Loki laissait son valet de corps s'occuper de sa longue crinière noire. Elle avait encore poussé en un an. Thor lui avait proposé de la lui couper mais Loki avait refusé.  
Il aimait ses cheveux longs.  
Thor n'avait pas insisté.  
Il n'insistait jamais, sauf quand le bien être de son frère était en jeu. A présent que Loki ne se rendait plus compte de ses propres besoins, il fallait que Thor le fasse à sa place.  
Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Thor était obligé de murir à vitesse grand V pour pouvoir s'occuper de son petit frère.

"- Loki ?"

Le jotun ouvrit les yeux.  
Son valet lui peignait lentement les cheveux à présent.   
Comme il ne le faisait plus lui-même, les cheveux du jeune prince n'étaient plus huilés et raide dans son dos lorsqu'ils étaient sec mais ondulaient naturellement. Sur le bout, ils frisaient même carrément.   
Le soir, lorsqu'ils étaient couchés, Thor adorait passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de son frère. Ils étaient si doux quand ils n'étaient pas huilés… Et le prince aimait bien aussi comment la frange de Loki lui tombait dans les yeux aux moments les plus farfelus… Loki faisait plus jeune ainsi. Plus jeune, plus fragile… plus facile à approcher et à aimer…  
Loki ne repoussait jamais la moindre de ses marques d'affection à présent.  
Au contraire.  
Il semblait les apprécier, voir les aimer.  
Parfois même, c'était Loki qui venait lui en réclamer.  
Peu importe ce qu'il était en train de faire. Qu'il soit occupé en réunion avec son père et le nouveau Conseil ou prêt a s'entrainer, Loki arrivait, sa poupée dans les bras et se nichait soit sur ses genoux, soit dans ses bras.  
Les premières fois, Thor avait été stupéfait. Son cœur avait battu à grands coups dans sa poitrine. Depuis quand Loki avait-il été aussi câlin avec lui ? Même Odin n'avait rien dit.  
Loki ne gênait pas après tout. Il était juste niché dans les bras de son frère, sa poupée contre lui. Il avait finit par s'y endormir.  
Lorsque Loki venait voir Thor s'entrainer, il attendait que Thor ai finit puis venait se nicher dans ses bras, comme s'il prenait plaisir à être collé à son ainé lorsque celui-ci puait la sueur.  
Thor ne cherchait pas a comprendre. Pour Loki s'était simplement l'odeur de la protection.  
Thor ne sentait aussi fort que lorsqu'il se battait. Et s'il se battait, c'était qu'il protégeait, non ? Et son frère le protégeait toujours…  
Thor tendit la main pour caresser la jour de son frère.   
Loki se soumit à la caresse avec plaisir mais son regard se glua immédiatement à sa poupée pour être sur qu'elle était toujours bien à l'abri dans les bras de son frère. Rassuré, il se laissa faire un moment puis finit de se laver avec l'aide de son valet.  
Il y avait bien longtemps que Loki avait chassé l'homme de ses appartements pour ses besoins personnels, mais dans la circonstance…  
Il s'habilla avec son aide puis reprit sa poupée dans ses bras tout en lui roucoulant des petits riens affectueux, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

"- Loki ?"

Le prince déposa un baiser sur le front de la poupée.

"- Oui Thor ?"  
"- Il y a un banquet ce soir, veux-tu venir ?"

Loki hésita.

"- Ce sera bruyant pour ma petite, Thor."  
"- Tu n'aurais qu'à utiliser ta magie autours d'elle ? Et tu resteras avec moi, d'accord ?"

Le jotun hésita encore.  
Il caressa doucement la poupée avant de se décider.

"- D'accord alors."

Thor insistait depuis des jours pour que Loki vienne avec lui lors d'un banquet. Il voulait essayer d'amener Loki dans le monde réel. Petit à petit, il espérait que Loki accepterait de laisser sa poupée. Qu'il accepterait que sa fille était morte… Non… Qu'elle n'avait même pas vécut….  
Le prince passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère. Immédiatement, Loki se rencogna contre lui, son sourire éclatant.  
Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son bébé, Loki était finalement d'un caractère très facile… Comme chaque fois qu'il avait eut un enfant finalement.  
Loki était un excellent parent. Même avec Sleipnir alors qu'il n'était guère plus qu'un enfant lui-même il avait été un excellent parent.  
Thor déposa un baiser sur le front de son frère.

"- Nous y allons ?"

Loki effleura le front de la poupée, une légère lueur verte brilla une seconde sur le jouet. Si la poupée avait été un bébé, elle aurait été protégée du bruit, des odeurs et de la chaleur.  
Bien à l'abrit contre son frère, Loki ne voyait pas les regards surpris, méprisant ou moqueurs des participants du banquet. Il ne voyait pas la pitié de quelques uns. Il n'entendait pas les murmures, il ne remarquait pas les guerriers qui se donnaient de petits coups de coudes en le montrant du doigt.  
Thor escorta son frère jusqu'à la table haute, près de la table royale.  
Les deux princes pouvaient s'asseoir indifféremment aux deux.  
En général, ils s'asseyaient avec les amis de Thor à la table haute.  
Cette fois encore, Thor préféra la table perpendiculaire à la table royale et en contre bas.  
Il ne voulait pas que son frère soit à la vue des imbéciles qui se moquaient. Là, son frère à sa gauche, sa large masse le protégerait de la curiosité un peu cruelle des asgardien.  
De l'autre côté de Loki, Volstagg ne pouvait retenir sa pitié pour lui.  
Il ne s'était jamais entendu avec le prince mais le jotun ne méritait pas ca !  
Thor remplit l'assiette de son frère de viande et de légumes qu'il lui coupa en tous petits morceaux avant de lui donner une cuillère.  
Loki dédaigna l'objet.  
Il n'avait pas faim de toute façon.  
Et puis il n'était pas à l'abri dans ses appartements.  
Il s'était habitué à être nourrit par son frère.  
Manger avec d'autres gens l'inquiétait.  
Sa fille était de toute façon bien plus intéressante.   
Elle était si jolie avec ses marques claniques argent, sa peau grise, ses grands yeux verts aux pupilles fendues de bas en haut comme ceux de Jor'; sa jolie petite queue préhensible… Elle ressemblait un peu à son géniteur mais heureusement, pas tant que ça. L'Autre l'avait brutalement blessé mais sa petite fille valait bien toutes les souffrances du monde non ?  
Son sourire se fit plus large.  
Rares avaient été ceux qui avait été doux avec lui. Thyra était le second enfant qui lui était venu après avoir été forcé. Comme pour Sleipnir, Loki s'en fichait.  
Il aimait ses enfants.  
Un rire gras non loin ne lui fit même pas relever le nez bien que son nom revienne plusieurs fois dans la conversation.  
Il n'entendit pas vraiment non plus Thor renvoyer brutalement le guerrier à sa table.  
Lorsque Fandral se leva violement en même temps qu'Hogun et Volstagg, il releva à peine le nez.

"- Thor ?"

Le prince aussi s'était levé.  
Mjolnir à la main, il fixait avec rage un groupe de guerriers un peu avinés.

"- Je vous interdit de parler comme ca de mon frère ! Il est votre prince !"  
"- Ce batard de Jotun ? Il ne sera jamais notre prince ! Il devrait être en prison en train de purger sa peine !"  
"- Mon frère…"  
"- Cette chose n'est pas asgardien ! Ce monstre devrait être avec la créature qu'il a heureusement tué ! Dans une tombe !"

Loki se mit doucement à trembler.  
Qu'est ce que ces gens racontaient ?

"- Thor ???"  
"- Partez !" Siffla rudement le prince blond. "Avant que je ne vous force à partir les pieds devant."

L'un des guerriers, plus ivre que les autres, jeta au visage de Loki le fond de son hannap.  
Loki sursauta brutalement.  
Un hoquet de terreur lui échappa.  
Sa prise sur sa poupée se fit plus étroite.   
Heureusement, elle n'avait pas été mouillée par le vin.  
Un sourire aux lèvres, sans se soucier du combat brutal qui commençait, il se mit à se balancer doucement sur sa chaise pour bercer sa petite.  
Autour de lui, les trois guerriers se battaient sans qu'il ne fasse attention à rien.  
Thor se battait pour le protéger, pourquoi se serait-il soucié de quoi que ce soit ?

"- DONNE-MOI CA, MALADE !!!"

Une énorme main attrapa la poupée par la tête et tira.  
Loki lâcha un cri mais refusa de lâcher le jouet  
Le tissu se déchira avec un craquement bruyant.

"- THYRA !!!"

La magie sauvage attaqua brutalement le guerrier ivre.  
Le pauvre homme se cracha contre le mur à l'autre bout de la salle.  
La magie avait été si violente que tous les os de l'asgardien se brisèrent. Ses cotes s'enfoncèrent dans ses organes, son crane explosa puis le sang se mit à jaillir par les pores de sa peau.  
La magie de Loki l'avait écrasé comme on presse une éponge humide.

"- THYRA…. THYRA !!!"

Mais Loki ne faisait pas attention à se que faisait sa magie.  
Il voyait juste sa poupée à la tête arrachée.  
Il voyait juste son bébé, son pauvre petit bébé.  
Thor assomma son adversaire d'un coup de Mjolnir avant de se précipiter près de son frère. Il n'était plus temps de faire dans la délicatesse.  
La magie de Loki était en train de devenir folle.  
Elle attaquait à présent toute personne qui tentait de s'approcher.  
Thor assomma son frère d'un revers du poing.  
La magie tomba d'un coup.  
Odin et Frigga, appelés en catastrophe, arrivèrent enfin.

"- Thor qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Fandral répondit pour le prince.

"- Asgard n'est pas sur pour Loki dans son état…"

Frigga ramassa la poupée.  
Que devait-elle faire ?  
D'un côté, c'était peut-être le bon moment de sevrer Loki de cette folie. De l'autre…. Il risquait de se laisser mourir comme avant.

"- Je vais réparer la poupée."

Odin hésita lui aussi.

"- Si tu penses que c'est le mieux…"

Thor souleva son frère inconscient dans ses bras. 

"- Je vais emmener mon frère avec moi sur Midgar. Il y sera plus à l'abri qu'ici."

Ni le roi, ni la reine, ne protestèrent.  
Pendant que leurs fils seraient à l'abri, eux pourraient travailler un peu sur l'acceptante de leur fils adopté. Le racisme dont venait de faire preuve les guerriers alcoolisés n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Personne ne parlait, mais personne n'acceptait un jotun aussi proche du trône. 

"- Fais mon fils… Prépare votre départ."

######################################

Loki se réveilla avec un cri coincé au fond de la gorge.  
Frénétiquement, il se mit à chercher autour de lui en gémissant.  
Thor se précipita près de lui.

"- Loki… Loki !!! Calme-toi !"  
"- Thyra… Thyra…"

Thor couru près du berceau placé au pied du lit de son frère.  
Il en sortit la poupée réparée comme s'il tenait un véritable bébé.

"- Du calme Loki… Elle est là. Du calme…"

Loki prit le jouet avec un gémissement de désespoir. Pourtant, dès qu'il l'eut dans les bras, il commença à se calmer.

"- Tu t'es évanouis pendant le banquet mon frère. Je t'ai ramené à ta chambre. Mais comme tu bougeais beaucoup, j'ai préféré mettre Thyra dans son berceau… Tu as vu ? C'était le tient quand tu étais bébé. Mère l'a fait ressortir et nettoyer."

Loki entendait ce que disait son frère sans vraiment l'entendre.  
Thyra était près de lui. Tout allait bien.  
Il avait du faire un cauchemar.  
Et Thor s'était occupé d'eux.  
Tout allait bien.  
Lentement, le sourire revint sur le visage du jeune prince.

"- Merci, Thor."

Le sourire du blond fut un peu douloureux.

"- De rien mon frère…. J'ai discuté avec nos parents. Je vais retourner sur Midgar."

Immédiatement, la panique brilla dans les yeux de Loki.

"- Non… non… Thor… S'il te plait, ne m'abandonne pas !!!"

Thor s'assit immédiatement sur le lit pour prendre son cadet dans ses bras.

"- Shhhh… Loki… je t'ai promis de ne pas te laisser… Calme toi… je suis là… Tu vas venir avec moi bien sur… Tout va bien… Tu verras tout se passera bien… je te promets…"

Petit à petit, Loki et sa magie se calmèrent.  
Comme pendant le banquet, la magie de Loki était brutalement agressive mais pas contre lui. Elle cherchait une victime mais lui n'était pas une menace, bien au contraire.

"- Tu restes avec nous hein ?"  
"- Oui mon frère."  
"- Tu ne nous laisses pas."  
"- Non mon frère."   
"- Tu promets ?"  
"- Oui mon frère."  
"- Toujours ?"  
"- Toujours…"  
"- Tu reste avec moi ?"  
"- Toujours mon Loki… Toujours…."

Enfin rassuré, Loki se laissa aller contre le large torse musclé. Son étreinte sur la poupée se relâcha très légèrement.   
Il partirait avec son frère bien sur….

"- Merci mon frère."

Câlin, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son ainé.  
Thor l'embrassa à son tour sur le front.

"- De rien mon Loki."

Le sourire lumineux et enfantin revint enfin sur les lèvres fines du jotun.

##########################################

Heimdall fixait le jeune prince avec consternation.  
La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vraiment vu, Loki avait finit par le faire à moitié congeler.  
Près de deux ans après, voila que le prince était à nouveau dans son observatoire.  
Cette fois encore, la folie consumait son regard.  
Mais cette fois, c'était une folie à la fois plus douce et plus cruelle.  
La perte d'un enfant était le pire cauchemar qu'un parent pouvait subir. Comme nombre d'Asgardien il ne pouvait le comprendre pour ne l'avoir jamais, heureusement, subit.  
Mais si la douleur du prince était caractéristique, jamais il ne voulait subir une telle souffrance.

"- Comment allez-vous mon prince ?"

Loki lui dédia un immense sourire heureux.

"- Bien, merci Heimdall ! Tu as vu comme ma fille est belle ?"

Le Gardien écarta doucement la couverture qui entourait la poupée.  
Sa gorge se serra.  
Il n'était pas sensible mais là… pour un peu, il en aurait pleuré.

"- Elle est magnifique, mon prince… Aussi belle que sa mère."

Loki partit d'un doux rire chaud qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux de ses parents et de son frère. 

"- Merci Heimdall !"  
"- De rien mon prince."  
"- Allons y." ordonna brutalement Thor. Ce genre de scène lui déchirait à chaque fois le cœur. "Loki, viens près de moi. Je vais te tenir pendant tout le voyage. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses ou que notre petit princesse soit trop secouée."

Le sourire tendre de son cadet finit de lui fendre le cœur en deux.

"- Merci mon Thor."

Loki se bouina étroitement contre le large torse de son frère, sa poupée bien serrée dans ses bras.

"- Heimdall ?"

Le Gardien enclencha le Bifrost.  
Thor échangea un dernier hochement de tête avec ses parents puis ils disparurent  
Frigga éclata soudain en sanglot.  
Odin la serra fort contre lui.  
Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?  
A présent, il fallait juste espérer.  
Espérer quoi ? Il ne savait même plus quoi….  
Du moment que son fils ne souffrait pas….

##########################################

"- Bifrost activé." Prévint soudain JARVIS

Les Avengers sautèrent sur leurs pieds.  
Ils n'avaient pas entendu parler de Thor depuis qu'il était repartit pour Asgard avec son dangereux petit frère.  
Après avoir passé quelque temps séparés, les Avengers avaient finit par tout s'installer à la tour Stark sur l'invitation de Tony.  
Le milliardaire avait du mal à se remettre de leur guerre. Comme tous les autres, chacun à des niveaux différents.  
Lui avait été ébranlé dans ses certitudes sur l'espace et sur sa place dans le monde. Avoir trouvé la force, sans même y réfléchir de se sacrifier l'avait plus secoué qu'il ne voulait bien le dire.  
Steve avait toujours autant de mal à s'adapter à cette nouvelle époque.  
Clint souffrait de l'après coup de sa possession.  
Natasha ne parvenait pas à admettre qu'elle devait travailler en équipe et qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance.  
Bruce était en permanence au bord de la rupture. Incapable de savoir s'il devait partir ou rester. Incapable de faire la paix avec Hulk qui hurlait chaque jour plus fort en lui à mesure que la raison de la créature grandissait maintenant que des gens comptaient sur lui.  
De leur groupe, un seul n'avait pas changé.  
Coulson.  
Coulson qui n'avait survécut que grâce au prototype de cœur artificiel Stark Industries et qui avait été fournit par Tony lorsque la nouvelle de sa survie momentanée avait été connue. Sans greffon disponible, Tony avait proposé de tenter le tout pour le tout. Ca avait marché. Pour l'instant. Coulson n'avait plus de pouls mais au moins, son sang coulait dans ses veines.   
L'Agent n'avait pas émit la moindre protestation lorsqu'il avait reprit conscience. A peine avait-il demandé la hauteur de papiers qui couvrait forcément son bureau.   
Et maintenant, leur dernier membre venait de revenir.

"- Deux personnes se sont matérialisés ainsi que de nombreux coffres, monsieur."

Tony se sortit de ses rêveries.  
Il galopa à la suite de ses collègues jusque sur la terrasse et se figea.  
Loki…  
Une bouffée de rage l'envahit.  
Qu'est ce que ce malade faisait là.

"- Loki ?"

La voix de Thor était douce.  
Loki lui répondit par un sourire lumineux, si tendre qu'il en laissa les humains sur le cul.  
Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

"- Tu veux bien rester là avec Thyra pendant que je parle avec nos amis ?"

Loki hocha la tête.  
Son regard passa sur les humains comme sur un mur blanc. Il n'y avait aucune reconnaissance dans ses yeux.

"- Bien sur mon frère."

Thor déposa un baiser sur son front.  
Loki s'assit sur l'un des coffres. Il se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière en chantonnant une petite berceuse. Dans ses bras, il berçait ce qui devait être… Un bébé ?

"- Mes amis…" Le visage jusque là doux de Thor s'était fermé. "Rentrons. J'ai beaucoup à vous dire et je ne veux pas que Loki entende." Murmura-t-il.

Un peu perdu, les Avengers obéirent.

"- Thor, qu'est ce que ca veut dire ? Qu'est ce que ton frère fait là ?"  
"- …. Je suis venu implorer votre aide."  
"- Thor…"  
"- Mon frère…. Mon frère est complètement fou."  
"- Ca, on le savait, PointBreak."

Thor jeta à Tony un regard chargé de tellement de douleur que l'ingénieur sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

"- Vous ne savez pas ce qui est arrivé à mon frère."  
"- Depuis quand il a un bébé d'ailleurs ?"  
"- C'est…La racine du problème."  
"- Je ne détecte aucune autre forme de vie sur la terrasse que monsieur Odinson" Révéla JARVIS.

Tous se tournèrent vers la terrasse où Loki continuait à bercer ce qui semblait être un bébé.

"- Thor ?"  
"- Loki…. Pendant sa détention… Il était … il portait un bébé. Une petite fille. Les gardes… l'ont tellement battu qu'il a fait une fausse couche. D'après Eir, le bébé n'était de toute façon pas viable. C'était un hybride de chitauri. Sans sa magie pour la….confectionner, le fœtus n'avait aucune chance de se développer convenablement et de vivre…. Loki… A très mal vécu de perdre encore un enfant. C'est… C'est sixième qu'il perd d'une façon ou d'une autre. Avec son esprit déjà fragile… il ne l'a pas supporté." Thor pleurait sans même s'en rendre compte. "Vous auriez du le voir lorsque nous l'avons trouvé avec père, il tentait de la faire respirer, il suppliait alors qu'il saignait encore déchiré par la fausse-couche. Il nous suppliait de la faire respirer…." Thor sécha ses yeux sur sa manche. "Il… Il est resté longtemps catatonique au point que nous avons craints pour sa vie. Finalement, Sif à eut une idée. Elle lui à donné une poupée en la présentant comme sa fille… Depuis…. Depuis… il est comme ça…."

Un long silence s'étira jusqu'à ce que la voix douce de Steve le rompe.

"- Il à l'air heureux, "comme ça"…."

Sur la terrasse, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, Loki berçait la poupée tout en regardant la ville autour de lui d'un regard clair et curieux d'enfant qui découvre le monde.   
Thor fondit en larmes.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez, on va arrêter d'être (trop) cruel avec Loki et on va commencer à le faire aller (un peu) mieux.  
> Trop de angst tue le angst.

Thor avait mit un petit moment à reprendre son calme.  
Les yeux rouges et les mains tremblantes, il avait avalé le verre de vodka que Tony lui avait donné.  
Sur la terrasse, indifférent au temps qui passait, Loki n'avait pas bougé, toujours occupé à bercer sa poupée tout en regardant les avions passer dans le ciel.  
L'asgardien finit par trouver la force de reprendre.

"- Je sais que je vous demande beaucoup mes amis. Mais comprenez ma…Notre détresse, à mes parents et moi. Loki… Loki a fait des erreurs, des choix qui n'étaient pas forcément les siens, mais il a aussi subit de profonds traumatismes et ceux depuis trop longtemps. Il fallait bien qu'à un moment ou un autre son esprit...craque. Il méritait une punition je suis d'accord. Mais… pas ça…"

Les autres Avengers restèrent silencieux un moment puis se tournèrent tous d'un bloc vers Steve. Sans qu'il l'ait jamais voulu, il s'était retrouvé le chef de fait de leur petit groupe. Même Tony s'en remettait à lui pour ce qui impactait leur "famille" et lors des combats. Tony était assez honnête avec lui-même pour savoir qu'il n'était pas forcément rationnel pour beaucoup de choses. Il lui prenait parfois des envies presque suicidaire de tester les pires bêtises juste parce qu'il le pouvait. Juste pour avoir le plaisir de dire "je l'ai fait".  
Ce n'était pas très sain, il en convenait tout à fait.  
Autant laisser Steve gérer ce genre de trucs qui risquait de leur revenir en pleine face. Si Tony s'écoutait, il serait déjà en train d'installer une chambre pour Rodolphe. Tony était intimement familier avec les secondes chances. Trop pour pouvoir choisir sans y voir son cas personnel quelque part.

Le capitaine passa une main dans ses cheveux.  
Il resta longtemps silencieux à observer Loki sur la terrasse. Le dieu ne semblait pas dangereux. Pire, il semblait…Fragile… Et Steve avait lui aussi une familiarité certaine avec la fragilité. Si la sienne avait été du corps, celle de l'esprit lui semblait plus redoutable encore. Il n'était pas né à une époque où on voyait d'un bon œil ce genre de rupture. A son époque, Loki aurait été enfermé dans un asile où il serait probablement mort en quelques mois. Heureusement les temps avaient changés. Maintenant….

"- Es-tu sur que ce n'est pas une manipulation de sa part, Thor ?"

Thor soupira lourdement.

"- J'en suis certain, ami Rogers. S'il y a bien une chose avec laquelle Loki ne jouera jamais, ce sont ses enfants."

Ses enfants ? La mythologie nordique avait-elle une once de vérité ? Si c'était le cas… Steve frémit et il ne fut pas le seul. Ce serait des questions à poser plus tard.

"- …. Alors, on peut toujours essayer. Et le surveiller comme le lait sur le feu. On verra bien."

Thor prit Steve dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

"- Merci !"  
"- Par contre, il n'a plus l'air de se souvenir de nous."  
"- Loki semble avoir développé une réelle capacité à oblitérer tout ce qui pourrait le faire souffrir." Murmura doucement Thor.

Tony se décida soudain.

"- Bon, ben autant aller le chercher avant qu'il ne finisse par attraper la mort !"

Anthony Stark pouvait être raisonnable mais pas trop longtemps non plus. Fallait pas pousser mémé dans les bégonias.  
Il planta donc Thor et les autres pour aller chercher le jotun.

"- Hé Loki !"

Le jeune prince ne broncha pas. Ce n'était pas une voix qu'il connaissait.

"- Loki ?"

Le jotun continuait à se balancer doucement tout en murmurant une vieille berceuse asgardienne, un doux sourire rêveur aux lèvres.  
Tony s'approcha encore puis finit par s'accroupir devant Loki mais sans le toucher.

"- Loki !"

Cette fois, enfin, le jeune prince tourna la tête vers lui. Sa prise sur la poupée se fit plus forte. Une certaine crainte passa sur ses traits.  
Immédiatement, il tourna la tête vers Thor qui l'encouragea d'un sourire.

"- Bonjour." Murmura doucement le prince, timide.

Tony se força à lui présenter son sourire le plus accueillant.

"- Bonjour aussi. Tu sais qui je suis ?"

Loki resta silencieux un moment. Son regard se voila une seconde. Une sensation fugitive, désagréable, le traversa avant qu'il ne la repousse de toutes ses forces. Son étreinte sur sa poupée s'accentua encore.

"- Non."

Tony balaya la chose comme sans importance.

"- Pas grave. J'aurais pensé que Thor t'aurais parlé de nous mais c'est un vilain." Rit l'ingénieur en mettant tout sur le dos de Thor au cas où Loki se poserait des questions. 

Pour l'instant, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en pose.   
Surtout pas. 

"-Je suis Tony. Et là, tu es dans ma maison. Tu vas rester ici avec ton frère quelques temps, d'accord ?"

Loki hocha lentement la tête, comme s'il avait du mal à comprendre ce que l'humain lui disait.

"- Tu me présentes ta fille ? Thor dit que c'est la plus jolie princesse qu'il ai jamais vu."

Cette fois, Loki se fendit d'un sourire immense et si chaleureux que Tony sentit son estomac se contracter. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il passer de la créature dangereuse et enragée contre laquelle ils avaient lutté à cette petite chose à la fois fragile et chaleureuse ? Lequel des deux était le plus proche du "vrai" Loki ? Pour l'ingénieur, c'était impossible à dire.  
Le prince repoussa quelque peut la couverture qui protégeait la poupée.

"- Voila ma fille. Thyra. Elle est belle hein ?"

Tony se pencha sur la poupée. Il l'examina longuement comme s'il s'agissait d'un vrai bébé.

"- Elle est magnifique ! Elle ressemble beaucoup à son père."

Lui faisait référence à Loki bien sur. Mais le jeune prince ne le comprit pas comme ca.

"- Elle n'a pas de père. Mais elle ressemble un peu à son géniteur oui."

Tony hésita.  
Il se tourna vers Thor qui s'était approché.

"- Son géniteur est un chitauri." Expliqua le prince d'Asgard.

Loki caressa le front de la poupée sans voir la tête nauséeuse des autres Avengers. Loki avait copulé avec un chitauri ? Etait-il fou ? Heu… Question idiote.

"- Elle est bien plus joli que l'Autre heureusement. Mais elle a sa peau argenté, ses écailles et la même queue que lui." Sourit Loki. "Et elle est plus douce aussi !" Et ça, c'était important.  
"- Loki…." Le ton de Thor était peiné.

Loki lui caressa doucement la main.

"- C'est pas grave Thor."

Le visage du prince se fripa comme s'il allait encore pleurer. Il prit doucement son frère dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

"- Personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal, mon Loki… personne ne te forcera plus jamais." Souffla encore et encore l'asgardien.

Tony pâlit lentement en comprenant le sous-entendu. Les autres Avengers avaient pâlit aussi.

"- Loki et si on te présentait les autres ?" Finit par proposer Tony pour détourner la détresse de Thor comme il pouvait.

Loki s'accrocha à la main de son frère. Il n'aimait pas quand il y avait trop de monde autour de lui. Pire encore, il n'aimait pas quand il y avait trop de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
Thor le rassura doucement en lui caressant le dos.  
Si le prince ne pouvait plus laisser son frère à Asgard, il craignait autant la réaction de ses amis.  
Loki était fragile.  
S'ils n'acceptaient pas de les aider, que feraient-ils ? Il fallait qu'ils les acceptent… Qu'ils donnent une chance à Loki.  
Steve le premier s'accroupit près de Tony.  
Gentil et adorable Steve…  
Il tendit la main à Loki.

"- Bonjour Loki. Je suis Steve Rogers."

Loki hésita longuement.  
Il tourna la tête vers Thor. Que devait-il faire ?  
Thor hocha encore la tête, un sourire pénible aux lèvres.  
Loki serra sa poupée contre lui puis modifia sa prise sur elle pour libérer une de ses mains.  
Il prit la main du soldat qui la serra doucement.  
Steve serra les dents. Elle était si maigre dans la sienne !

"- Bonjour Sire Rogers."

Cela fit sourire le capitaine.  
Loki ne se souvenait vraiment de rien alors ? Pourtant, il se souvenait des chitauris. Comment cela était-il possible ?

"- Juste Steve, Loki. Juste Steve. Je ne suis le sire de personne."  
"- Steve est le capitaine des Avengers." Expliqua Thor avec un rien d'orgueil de faire partie de ce groupe si particulier.

Les épaules de Loki se détendirent visiblement. L'assurance et la décontraction de Thor étaient apaisantes.

Bruce s'accroupit à son tour.

"- Bonjour Loki. Je suis Bruce. Si tu veux bien et que ton frère est d'accord, je serai ton médecin pendant ton séjour ici. Je crois que tu en as besoin."  
"- Me…decin ?"  
"- Guérisseur, Loki." Traduisit Thor. "La proposition de Bruce est très généreuse mon frère. Tu es encore faible après la…naissance…"

Loki hocha énergiquement la tête.  
Il tendit la poupée à Bruce.

"- Pourrez vous aussi vous occuper de ma petite, Guérisseur Bruce ? Elle n'est pas fragile ma petite fille mais il faut que je m'occupe bien d'elle !"

Bruce du imposer un strict contrôle à Hulk. La grande créature verte était si triste pour le "dieu-maman" en lui que s'il se laissait aller, Hulk allait sortir, choper Loki dans son giron et ne plus le lâcher. Il doutait que Loki trouve la plaisanterie très drôle, même si Hulk ne lui ferait pas de mal à présent.

"- Bien sur Loki. Ce sera un honneur de m'occuper de vous deux."

Le sourire lumineux du jotun était pire que sa colère, infiniment plus déprimant.

Natasha s'approcha à son tour mais ne s'accroupit pas. Elle toisa froidement le prince.

"- Natasha Romanov. Tueuse."

Loki prit peur à cause du ton utilisé par la jeune femme. Elle ne lui pardonnait pas ce qu'il avait fait à Clint et à Coulson. Sans compter que du groupe, il fallait bien que quelqu'un garde la tête sur les épaules tant qu'ils n'étaient pas sur de l'innocuité du dieu. Thor cajola immédiatement son frère qui avait grimpé sur ses genoux. Il lui caressa doucement le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de trembler, presque roulé en boule autours de sa poupée.

"- Loki…. Loki calme toi… Natasha n'est pas méchante. Elle est juste… Distante…."

Tony, Bruce et Steve lançaient un regard noir à la jeune femme.  
Plus étonnamment, Clint aussi.  
Lorsque l'archer s'accroupit aux pieds de Thor, les autres s'écartèrent.  
Il resta immobile un long moment sans rien dire à fixer le prince comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, peut-être une confirmation dans la forme prostrée et terrifiée qui se raccrochait à Thor comme si sa vie en dépendait sans jamais quitter du regard Natasha.  
Le visage glacé de la tueuse n'avait pas bronché.   
Clint lui jeta un regard agacé.  
La jeune femme accusa le coup.  
Pourquoi Clint réagissait-il comme ça ?  
Thor lança un regard de précaution à l'archer.  
Il ne ferait pas de mal à son frère n'est ce pas ?

"- Loki ? Je m'appelle Clint Barton." La voix de l'archer était douce, bien plus que tout ce qu'on aurait pu attendre de lui. "Si j'ai bien comprit, c'est toi qui a mis au monde ton bébé ?"

Loki hocha lentement la tête.

"- Donc tu es une maman."

Loki acquiesça encore. Il ne voyait pas où voulait en venir le mortel mais pour l'instant, il ne ressentait aucune menace venir de lui. Pas comme avec la femme rousse qui continuait à le foudroyer du regard comme si elle voulait faire des trous dans son crâne juste avec ses yeux.

"- Comment elle s'appelle ?"  
"- Thyra."  
"- De Thor ?"

Le sourire lumineux de Loki puis le regard emplit d'amour qu'il lança à son frère répondirent pour lui.  
Clint resta encore silencieux un moment puis se releva.

"- Il va falloir lui trouver une chambre Tony. A moins qu'il reste avec Thor." Puis Clint quitta la terrasse sans un regard en arrière.

##########################################

Loki dormait dans le lit de Thor.  
Tony, bien qu'il s'en défende, avait fait reconstruire les derniers étages de la tour pour accueillir TOUS les Avengers. Autant dire que Thor comme Coulson avaient chacun leur appartement.  
Une fois que le jotun avait fait le tour des quelques pièces attribuées à Thor, son frère l'avait aidé à se laver (ce qui avait été très délicat puisque Loki ne pouvait pas se baigner avec la poupée, Thor avait s'était donc rabattu sur un décrassage au gant) puis l'avait mit au lit.  
Sur une suggestion de Tony, Thor avait fait boire un lait chaud sucré aux somnifères à son frère puis l'avait laissé dormir.   
Si Loki se réveillait, JARVIS le préviendrait immédiatement.  
A présent, tout le monde était rassemblé dans le salon du penthouse, Fury et Coulson comprit.  
Natasha n'avait pas perdu une seconde pour les prévenir, à la grande irritation des autres.

"- Dès qu'il se réveillera, il sera remit au SHIELD." Prévint Fury qui n'en démordait pas.

Thor avait de plus en plus de mal à garder sa colère sous son contrôle.

"- C'est hors de question, humain Fury. Mon frère est ici pour guérir. Ou à minima, pour s'apaiser un peu. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse l'approcher."  
"- Ton frère est une menace et un criminel."  
"- Mon frère à payé pour ses crimes." Gronda le prince  
"- Tu m'excuseras mais quatre mois de prison…"  
"- IL A PERDU SON ENFANT !" Finit par rugir le prince. "Il a perdu sa raison. Il a perdu sa magie. Il ne reste RIEN du dieu qui vous à causé préjudice. Laissez-le en paix !"

Fury jeta un regard noir au prince.

"- Je me contre fout de tes états d'âme, Thor. Ton frère va être arrêté, jugé et condamné."  
"- Fury."  
"- La ferme Barton"  
"- Non Fury. Vous la ferme. Je suis le premier qui voudrait voir son bourreau sous les verrous ou exécuté. Mais le type que j'ai vu cet après-midi, ce n'est pas celui qui à prit le contrôle de mon esprit. Là" et sa main montra vaguement la direction de la chambre de Thor. "La seule chose qu'on à c'est une maman rendue folle par la perte de son bébé. Comment croyez vous que les médias vont prendre la nouvelle ? Je vous d'ici les gros titres : "L'extra terrestre qui voulait conquérir le monde tentait juste de protéger sa progéniture" ou bien du "Les autorités tuent un enfant dans le ventre de sa mère en mesure de représailles". Super les relations publiques…"  
"- Ce n'est pas…."  
"- Non, mais croyez vous que les journalistes s'en soucieront ? Plus ce sera larmoyant et affreux et plus ils seront content. Ils feront leur sauce comme ils veulent et ils ne se priveront pas d'en remettre une couche."  
"- Encore faudra-t-il qu'ils le sachent."  
"- JARVIS ?"  
"- Transmission prête avec vidéo pour les médias, monsieur Stark."

Fury grinça des dents.

"- Du chantage ? Vous le prenez comme ça ? Très bien…Mais je ne veux pas le voir mettre seul les pieds hors de la tour."

Thor soupira.

"- Fury, vous n'avez pas comprit l'ampleur des défaillances de mon frère. Il ne pleure pas simplement sa fille. Il est totalement dépendant des personnes qui l'entourent. Il ne mange pas seul, il ne se lave pas seul, il ne sait plus rien faire seul à part s'occuper de sa poupée. S'il venait à être séparé de moi, il se laisserait tout simplement mourir parce qu'il ne sait plus quoi faire d'autre."

Fury ferma son bec.  
C'était à ce point ?  
Vraiment ?  
Il se passa une main sur le visage.

"- Je veux le voir avant de décider."  
"- il dors pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas le réveiller."  
"- Thor…"  
"- Quand il dort, il me donne l'impression d'être…Guérit…" Avoua le grand prince avec un soupir de douleur.

Steve posa sa main sur son épaule.  
Il ne pouvait comprendre bien sur, mais….il le soutenait de son mieux.

"- Veux pas le savoir. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Soit je le vois maintenant, soit il vient avec moi." 

La voix de Fury était âpre, méchante presque.  
Les Avengers froncèrent les sourcils. Même Natasha qui n'avait fait que son devoir n'appréciait pas. Tant que Loki ne serait pas considéré comme "sans danger" par sa hiérarchie (à savoir Coulson, Fury pouvait aller se faire voir), elle resterait sur la brèche. Non qu'elle veuille du mal au jotun. Simplement, elle protégeait ce qui avait de l'importance pour elle, à savoir ses amis. Si, ou quand, Loki serait validé comme sans danger, alors elle se permettrait de se détendre et de laisser ses émotions s'exprimer. Elle n'était pas un monstre. Enfin, pas tout le temps.  
Elle faisait juste ce qu'elle croyait être bon pour tout le monde…

Thor finit par soupirer.  
S'il devait concéder ça pour permettre à son frère de guérir un peu….

"- Venez. Mais ne parlez pas fort ou vous allez lui faire peur."

Fury renifla mais emboita le pas du dieu.  
Il le suivit dans la chambre.  
Les autres Avengers restèrent à la porte  
Thor rampa sur le lit jusqu'à son frère.  
Tony avait bien fait les choses. Le lit faisait bien 2m50 de long pour autant de large. Un peu plus petit que son lit à Asgard donc, mais tout à fait correct.

"- Loki ?"

Thor caressa doucement la joue de son cadet.

"- Loki ? S'il te plait, réveille-toi."  
"- Bon, on va pas y passer la nuit." Grogna le Directeur du SHIELD que le délai agaçait déjà.

Thor ne prit absolument pas garde à l'humain.

"- Loki, petit frère… S'il te plait, réveille-toi."

Loki finit par ouvrir les yeux. La fatigue était évidente dans son regard.  
La poupée étroitement serrée contre lui, il s'étira longuement avant de venir poser sa joue sur la cuisse de son frère.

"- Loki, trésor. Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te rencontrer."  
"- Fatigué, Thor."

Le prince sourit doucement à son cadet.

"- Je sais mon frère. Mais juste une minute. Après tu pourras te recoucher. Et puis c'est quelqu'un d'important. "

Un peu boudeur, Loki fit un effort pour se redresser. Il se rencogna immédiatement contre le torse de son frère. Immédiatement, il se mit à bercer la poupée.  
Déjà, il avait oublié la raison de son réveil.

"- Loki ?.... Loki ?"

Le jotun finit par s'intéresser à nouveau à la question. Quand il était dans les bras de son frère, il était rare qu'il se soucie de quoi que ce soit. Son frère était là, pourquoi aurait-il fait attention à quoique ce soit à part à sa fille ?

"- Loki ? Voila le Directeur Fury, du SHIELD. C'est lui qui a permit de rassembler les Avengers."

Loki releva les yeux sur le Directeur.  
Immédiatement, Fury y chercha la moindre trace de reconnaissance ou de mensonge.  
A sa grande déception, il n'y trouva rien.

"- Bonsoir Sire Fury. Etait-ce nécessaire de vous présenter à moi cette nuit ? Ma fille va mal dormir à être réveillée comme ca." Bouda un peu le jotun.

Il posa soudain la poupée sur son épaule pour la cajoler comme si elle pleurait.

"- Shhhh… Du calme Thyra… Du calme ma chérie…" Puis il se mit à chantonner en Asgardien sans plus se soucier du Directeur.

Fury en resta stupéfait.  
Il aurait attendu de la duplicité, une marque de tromperie, quelque chose !!! Mais… il n'y avait rien dans les yeux du jeune prince. Rien du tout.  
Il était même difficile d'y trouver une intelligence cohérente.  
La créature dans les bras de Thor était à peine plus consciente d'elle-même qu'un lapin.  
Il en fut écœuré.  
On le privait de toute capacité à se venger et c'était scandaleux.  
Pire, sa conscience lui hurlait que blesser cette chose serait s'abaisser au niveau des Chitauris  
Il soupira.

"- Ok, je lui fiche la paix. Pour l'instant. A la moindre connerie, je le colle en détention."

Thor caressa les cheveux de son frère. Loki n'avait pas attendu pour se rendormir profondément.

"- Mon frère ne causera de tord à personne, Ami Fury. Il n'est même plus capable de réfléchir seul de toute façon."

Tout au moins en était-il persuadé.

########################################

Loki était installé dans le canapé du salon commun.  
Roulé en boule au milieu des coussins, sa poupée contre lui, il découvrait l'usage du StarkPad.  
Personne ne le lui avait donné mais il avait trouvé celui de Steve abandonné sur le canapé, comme souvent.  
Le capitaine avait beaucoup de mal à se mettre aux nouvelles technologies.

"- Loki ?"

Le prince releva le nez de ce qu'il lisait.  
Un sourire lumineux apparu sur ses lèvres.  
Clint était incapable de résister à ce sourire. Depuis six semaines que Loki était parmi eux, l'archer avait eut le temps de se détendre fasse au prince.   
Finalement, ca n'avait pas été si dur.

"- Tu as faim ?"

Il était quinze heures passé mais Loki n'avait toujours rien avalé.  
Les premiers jours, Thor avait fait ce qu'il avait prit l'habitude de faire trois fois par jour.  
Il préparait le repas de son frère, le prenait sur ses genoux puis lui donnait la becquée histoire d'être sur qu'il avale quelque chose.  
Les Avengers l'avaient laissé faire quelques jours avant de tenter de lui expliquer que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose.  
A surcouver Loki de cette façon, il ne l'aidait pas à s'en sortir, bien au contraire. Il fallait qu'il le force à se reprendre en main.  
Il devait bien y avoir encore de l'indépendance quelque part dans le corps du Jotun quand même, non ?  
Le problème était surtout que Loki refusait de lâcher une minute sa poupée.  
Si quelqu'un essayait de le lui en faire la suggestion, la magie de Loki devenait comme folle, prête à tuer n'importe qui qui aurait représenté une menace.  
Il ne faisait pas exprès, il était juste incapable de faire autre chose.  
Il ne voulait pas perdre encore sa fille.  
Encore ? Mais il ne l'avait pas perdu, il…  
Sa magie n'en devenait que plus folle encore.  
Il avait fallut que Thor l'assomme pour l'empêcher de détruire la tour.  
Coulson avait interdit depuis toute tentative de lui retirer la poupée.  
L'agent était resté très en retrait de la situation depuis le début.  
Comme Fury, il était plus qu'ambivalent sur la présence du dieu fou.  
Loki lui avait couté son cœur après tout.  
S'il était encore en vie, ce n'était que grâce à un prototype de cœur artificiel bricolé à l'arrache par Stark et qui pouvait tomber en panne à tout moment. Ou dont le micro-ark qui lui servait de batterie pouvait exploser, sait-on jamais….  
Bref….  
Pour l'instant, les Avengers tentaient de redonner un peu d'indépendance à Loki.  
Et la première chose à faire avait été de lui redonner l'usage de ses mains.  
Loki refusant de lâcher la poupée quelque soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, il avait fallut trouver quelque chose.  
C'était Natasha qui avait trouvé la solution.  
Sans doute pour se faire pardonner sa froideur et sa décision d'embarquer Fury dans leurs histoires, elle avait offert à Loki une écharpe de portage.  
Depuis, Loki pouvait garder "sa petite" contre lui sans avoir besoin de la tenir.  
Le prince avait immédiatement adopté l'écharpe.  
Non seulement elle était toute douce, mais ainsi, sa fille était encore plus étroitement à son contact en permanence.  
C'était ce qui permettait ainsi à Loki de s'intéresser enfin un peu à son environnement.  
Ses mains libres, il pouvait ainsi tenter de dompter la tablette de Steve.  
Mais manger ?  
Il dut faire un effort pour comprendre ce que venait de lui dire l'Avenger.

"- Faim ? Je… sais pas. Je crois... Peut-être."

Clint prit doucement la tablette des mains de Loki.  
Comme à chaque fois, Loki se laissa faire docilement.  
Si la réponse du prince n'était pas très assurée, au moins y en avait-il une.  
Ses mains à présent libres, Loki les referma sur la poupée étroitement attachée contre son ventre.

"- Tu viens m'aider à préparer quelque chose ? J'ai faim. Et je suis sur que Princesse voudra également un biberon bien chaud."

Loki se leva immédiatement.  
Il n'y avait qu'à lui dire que c'était pour sa petite pour qu'il obéisse à la seconde.  
Clint le guida gentiment jusqu'à la cuisine.  
Les premiers jours, l'archer était resté aussi loin que possible de Loki, incapable de savoir quoi faire des sentiments qui l'oppressaient.  
Il s'était préparé à haïr Loki de toutes ses forces s'il le revoyait un jour. Et voila qu'il revenait, plus brisé qu'une coupe en cristal jetée du quinzième étage sur un trottoir en béton.  
Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, il avait faillit lui sauter à la gorge mais s'était retenu  
Quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Quelque chose n'était pas normal.  
Loki, le Loki qu'il connaissait n'était pas aussi passif. Le Loki qu'il connaissait adorait bien sur son frère mais cette adoration même avait fait le terreau d'une haine farouche et désespérée qu'il aurait du retrouver.  
Là, il n'y en avait pas une goutte.  
Et puis il avait vu ses yeux lorsqu'il lui avait montré son "bébé". C'était le même que celui de sa mère lorsqu'elle leur avait présenté leur petit frère à Barney et lui. Ca n'avait pas duré longtemps. Leur mère était morte peu après avec leur petit frère.  
Clint n'avait eut que cinq ans à l'époque mais il se souvenait encore du désespoir farouche de leur mère qui les avaient défendu tous les trois jusqu'à la mort avant de succomber à la brutalité de leur père. C'était le même regard.  
La même force absolue tout au fond d'un regard perdu.  
Barney avait pu fuir avec lui.  
Le bébé par contre… Leur mère était morte en le protégeant de son corps jusqu'à la fin.  
Comment pouvait-il haïr une maman prête à tout pour juste protéger son bébé ?  
Il en était incapable.  
Clint ne demanda pas à Loki ce qu'il voulait manger. S'il le faisait, Loki ne pourrait lui répondre de toute façon.  
Il prit des œufs, de la farine, du sucre et tout ce qu'il fallait pour préparer des crèpes mais mit simplement Loki devant le bol.  
Il lui mit gentiment le pot de farine dans les mains.  
Lentement, il le guida mais le laissa faire. A chaque fois que l'attention du prince se détournait de ce qu'il faisait pour se reconcentrer sur sa fille, Clint le rappelait gentiment.

"- Il a déjà fait des progrès." Remarqua Tony.  
"- L'ami Barton est bien la dernière personne que j'imaginais aider mon frère." Avoua Thor qui observait la scène depuis la terrasse.

Plusieurs heures par jour, il se forçait à s'éloigner délibérément de son cadet. Lorsque c'était Loki qui partait explorer la tour sans même réaliser qu'il marchait, il le laissait faire. JARVIS était là pour le surveiller de toute façon.  
Mais sous l'insistance de ses amis, il se forçait à laisser son frère seul pour qu'il doive se débrouiller avec un minimum d'autonomie.  
C'était bien plus dur pour Thor que pour Loki.  
Le prince en avait totalement conscience.  
Loki se sentait en sécurité dans la tour. Même lorsque Thor n'était pas avec lui, il savait qu'il était près de lui quand même.  
La petite taille de la tour (comparativement au Palais d'Asgard) faisait se sentir le jotun comme dans un cocon protecteur.   
Sa petite était avec lui et plus étroitement contre lui que jamais alors l'absence à ses côté de Thor était finalement…Secondaire….

Clint prit la relève de Loki pour faire sauter les crêpes. Il ne voulait pas que Loki se brule.  
Il fit s'asseoir Loki sur un des tabourets de bar puis lui donna un biberon de lait chaud, autant pour le faire boire que pour garder son attention sur autre chose que la poupée. Il lui aurait bien donné un verre mais Loki ne faisait souvent pas attention. Les verres finissaient par terre plus souvent qu'à leur tour. Qu'ils se cassent n'avaient pas d'importance, Tony avait rassuré le prince de nombreuses fois sur le sujet, mais Loki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre la réprimande. Comme Thor voulait juste que son frère s'hydrate au mieux, le biberon restait encore le plus simple pour l'instant. Ils verraient plus tard lorsqu'ils parviendraient à garder l'attention de Loki sur autre chose que la poupée plus de trois minutes.

Thor se retira plus loin sur la terrasse.  
Il s'assit sur une des chaises longues.  
De là, il était à la fois séparé de son frère tout en le surveillant de loin.  
Il souffrait de la distance qu'il s'imposait, autant que de ne pas être celui qui parvenait à faire sortir lentement son frère de sa coquille.

"- Qu'ai-je donc fais de mal, Ami Stark ?"

Tony s'assit à côté de lui.

"- Je crois… Que tu l'aimes trop, Thor. Tout simplement. "

L'accusation scandalisa le prince. Comment pourrait-il trop aimer son frère ? Comment pouvait-on simplement "trop" aimer ? C'était ridicule !

"- Thor, tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire." Tony soupira, un peu frustré. "Tu lui passes tous ses caprices. Tu t'occupes de ses besoins avant même qu'il les exprime. Pourquoi ferait-il un effort puisque tu es là pour les faires à sa place ?"

Le visage de Thor se fripa.

"- Mais… C'est mon petit frère ! C'est… C'est mon Loki !!! Je l'ai déjà abandonné une fois. Je ne peux pas recommencer. Je ne peux pas lui faire faux bond une fois de plus." 

Tony hésita une seconde puis posa une main dans le dos du prince. Il lui caressa doucement l'épine dorsale jusqu'à le sentir se détendre un tout petit peu.

"- Tu ne l'abandonnes pas, Thor. Mais tu dois le laisser respirer. Tu comprends bien qu'il faudra finir par lui retirer cette poupée n'est ce pas ?"

Cette fois, le visage de l'asgardien se fit dur.

"- Il en mourra, ami Stark. Si quelqu'un lui prends sa fille, il en mourra."  
"- Thor… C'est juste une poupée !"  
"- Non ami Stark. Vous ne comprenez pas. Pour lui, c'est sa fille."

Tony soupira.  
Allez faire comprendre la psychologie à quelqu'un comme un prince extraterrestre !

##############################################

Loki regardait le berceau avec angoisse.  
Depuis un mois à présent, Steve insistait pour que le meuble offensant entre dans la chambre.

"- Je ne veux pas, Thor !"

Le blond passa immédiatement ses bras autour de la taille de son cadet.

"- Loki…. Personne ne va te prendre Thyra. Mais elle doit dormir dans son berceau. Ce n'est pas bon pour elle d'être tout le temps dans tes bras." Insistait Steve.

Loki lança un regard désespéré à son frère.

"- Thor, je ne peux pas."

Le blond hésita.  
Il ne voulait pas forcer son frère.  
Il en était incapable.

"- Ami Rogers…."  
"- Thor, c'est nécessaire, tu le sais !"

Des larmes se mirent à perler aux coins des yeux de Loki.

"- Je ne veux pas. C'est ma fille. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner."  
"- Personne ne te demande de l'abandonner" Insista encore Steve. "C'est juste pour la nuit. Le berceau est à hauteur du lit. Tu pourras quand même la toucher. Mais elle ne doit pas rester contre toi tout le temps. En plus, JARVIS à fait remarquer que tu bougeais beaucoup en dormant. Tu ne voudrais pas prendre le risque de l'écraser n'est ce pas ?"

Cette fois, Loki se mit à trembler.   
Blesser sa fille ? Lui ? Non non non… Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal ! Il ne la blesserait jamais !!! Jamais !!! Steve ne pouvait pas l'accuser de blesser sa petite. Il ne pouvait pas l'accuser de ça !  
Thor déposa un baiser sur la nuque de son frère.

"- Loki… Calme toi… personne ne te reproche rien. C'est juste pour éviter un accident. C'est tout."  
"- Mais Thor…."  
"- Personne ne viendra te prendre Thyra. Je te le promets. Je ne t'ai jamais menti n'est ce pas ?"

Loki secoua lentement la tête.

"- Non…"  
"- Alors écoute-moi. Ce soir, Thyra va dormir dans son berceau."  
"- Mais…"

Thor mit un doigt sur les lèvres de son frère.

"- Thyra va dormir dans son berceau que l'on va coller au lit, côté fenêtre, loin de la porte. Et JARVIS va surveiller toute la nuit. Si quelqu'un entre, il me réveillera aussitôt. Je vais garder Mjolnir près de moi comme ca je pourrais tuer quiconque voudrait s'approcher de ma nièce, d'accord ?"

Loki jeta un regard perdu et désespéré à son frère.  
Il ne voulait pas… il ne POUVAIT pas lâcher sa fille. Il en mourrait s'il ne l'avait plus avec lui.

"- Je peux pas… je peux pas !" Suppliait le jotun.

Tony finit par trancher l'affaire.

"- Loki, que dirais tu d'un compromis ?"

Le regard du jotun se durcit.   
Pour la première fois, Tony pouvait apercevoir très vaguement le "vrai" Loki quelque part.  
Il y avait peut-être là quelque chose à creuser.

"- Négocions."  
"- On laisse le berceau dans la chambre près du lit le temps que tu t'habitues à l'idée que la petite dorme dedans. En attendant, elle va dormir avec toi et Thor mais pas dans tes bras. Elle restera dans un nid de coussins entre vous deux.

Comme ca, point en plus, Loki se décollerait un peu de son frère.  
Le jeune prince hésita.  
C'était déjà plus acceptable que d'abandonner son tout petit bébé à la solitude mais c'était encore trop. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer quitter la sécurité des bras de son frère sans avoir sa fille dans les siens.  
Thor finit par trancher pour tout le monde.

"- Thyra dormira dans son nid de coussin. Loki dans mes bras et le berceau au pied du lit. Avec l'ami JARVIS pour surveiller."

Loki hocha frénétiquement la tête.  
Ca, ça pourrait aller. Peut-être.  
En tout cas, il ne pourrait pas supporter plus.  
Tony concéda sa défaite mais c'était déjà mieux que rien.

"- Thor…." Murmura soudain Loki.  
"- Mon frère ?"  
"- Je crois que j'ai faim."

Pas vraiment faim en fait, juste envie de sucre pour se consoler, mais au moins exprimait-il un désir pour la première fois depuis une éternité.  
Et ca, ce fut la meilleure nouvelle de la semaine écoulée !


	4. Chapitre 4

Bruce était surexcité comme un enfant le matin de noël.  
Enfin, ENFIN Loki avait accepté qu'il lui fasse un check-up complet à la condition que Thor reste avec lui.  
Bruce voulait bien n'importe quoi du moment qu'il pouvait examiner le Jotun sous toutes les coutures.  
Tout aussi curieux, Tony avait investit dans une machine à IRM et un scanner. Il venait de passer les trois dernières semaines à les démonter entièrement pour les remonter "correctement". Traduction, Tony Stark venait de passer trois semaines à faire faire un bon de vingt ans en avant à l'imagerie médicale.  
Les brevets étaient déposés et une usine en court d'achat pour la construction de cette nouvelle branche de Stark Industries.  
Inquiet avec son peignoir sur le dos et sa petite dans les bras, Loki surveillait les deux grosses machines blanches.

"- Et je vais devoir monter dedans ?"  
"- Et t'y allonger oui."  
"- ….C'est obligé ?"

Si Loki reprenait très lentement de l'indépendance, il restait extrêmement craintif et passif.

"- Veux tu que je passe le premier mon frère ?" proposa Thor en le serrant contre lui.

Loki hésita. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive du mal à son frère ! Mais Bruce ne leur ferait pas de mal n'est ce pas ?

"- ca ne va pas faire de mal à mon bébé, n'est ce pas ?" 

Hors de question qu'il la lâche.

"- Non Loki. Aucune chance que ca lui fasse le moindre bobo." Rassura encore Bruce.

Après tout, c'était vrai. Ce n'était qu'une poupée de chiffons.  
Loki se rencogna davantage contre son frère.

"- Je veux pas."

Thor lui déposa un baiser sur le front;

"- Loki… Tu as promis…"

Le jotun lui dédia un regard plein de larmes.

"- Non Loki, tu as promis" Insista Thor avant d'immédiatement regretter ses paroles. 

Loki avait affreusement tressaillit à ses paroles. Le "Non Loki", même s'il était enfouit très loin au fond de l'esprit du jotun était toujours là, en embuscade, avec toute la douleur qu'il avait généré.  
Thor repoussa doucement son frère.

"- Je vais passer le premier. Comme ça, tu verras que c'est sans danger. D'accord ?"

Loki hésita encore mais finit par hocher la tête.  
Tony le prit des bras de Thor pour le faire asseoir sur une chaise avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Le jotun réagissait bien aux interactions physiques, bien mieux qu'à la raison souvent. Il n'y avait guère qu'avec Tony que le jotun se laissait aller à "négocier". En général, c'était un "non" franc et massif. Avec Tony, Loki était toujours plus à même de se laisser….corrompre ? Manipuler ? Non, c'était encore autre chose.  
La pétulance de l'humain semblait rassurer et amuser le jotun. Tony était le seul avec qui Thor pouvait laisser son frère sans que Loki ne commence à s'inquiéter au bout de quelques minutes.  
A mesure que Loki "revenait" vers eux, le jotun était de plus en plus timide et facilement anxieux. 

Bruce alluma les appareils.

"- Bon, déshabille-toi Thor. Garde juste tes…heu…."

Ils n'avaient pas de sous vêtements à Asgard ou quoi ? Thor n'avait rien sous son jeans. Bruce lui tendit une serviette à mettre autour de ses reins, les joues roses. Thor était quand même outrageusement bien fait.   
Thor s'allongea sur la première machine qui se mit à émettre un 'tap tap' métallique bizarre.

"- C'est quoi ?"  
"- C'est juste la bobine principale, Loki. Ce n'est rien."  
"- Comment ca marche ?"

Le jotun tenait sa poupée étroitement serrée contre lui. Toute sa posture hurlait son angoisse, voir sa peur. Mais tant que Tony aurait son bras sur ses épaules, il ne fuirait pas. Tant que sa petite ne risquerait rien, il ne bougerait pas.  
Tony commença à expliquer au jeune prince les principes des deux appareils, soulagé de le voir l'écouter d'une oreille distraite. Petit à petit, les périodes de quasi catatonie où Loki se perdait dans la contemplation unique de sa poupée se faisaient moins fréquentes. Il y en avait encore plusieurs par jour, mais Loki était quand même plus réactif.

Les sourcils froncés, Bruce manipulait les contrôles de l'appareil. De temps en temps, il emettait un petit "hum" agacé avant de modifier autre chose.

"- Tu t'en sort Bruce ?" Finit par demander Tony.  
"- Oui oui. Juste que nos amis d'outre monde ont une densité différente de la notre visiblement. Les calibrages de base ne vont pas. Mais j'ai réglé, maintenant c'est bon."

Bruce rejoint Loki et Tony. Il s'assit de l'autre côté du prince.

"- Voila, la machine va faire son boulot toute seule et j'ai dupliqué son réglage sur le scanner. Comme ca, ca prendra moins de temps. Je crois que tu n'es pas Asgardien n'est ce pas ?"

Loki tressaillit mais secoua la tête.

"- Non. Moi je suis un monstre."  
"- Loki !"   
"- Ne bouge pas Thor."  
"- Mais mon frère n'est pas un monstre !"  
"- Ne bouge pas Thor !!!" Insista Bruce."

L'asgardien grommela un peu mais ne bougea pas.  
Tony avait refermé son étreinte sur Loki.  
Le jeune prince acceptait la caresse sans protester. Depuis toujours il était affamé de contacts. Avec les siècles, il avait apprit à camoufler son besoin mais il n'en était pas moins présent.  
Il serra sa poupée plus fort contre lui. Jamais il ne laissera sa fille souffrir du même manque que lui. Il serait toujours là pour elle, quoi qu'il se passe. Il l'aimerait toujours, quoi qu'elle fasse. Même si elle faisait les pires erreurs, il serait toujours là pour l'aimer et la soutenir.  
C'était son rôle de parent, c'était son privilège de mère. Un rôle qu'on ne lui avait que trop souvent interdit de remplir. Mais plus jamais… A présent, il serait une bonne mère. La meilleure de toutes les mamans.   
Sa petite grandirait pour devenir une princesse belle, intelligente, bien élevée, solide et capable de régner sur Asgard si jamais Thor ne produisait pas de rejeton.   
Son frère avait bien eut un ou deux bâtards, mais jamais il ne s'en était soucié. Les mères et les enfants recevaient un traitement sur la cassette personnelle de son frère, mais à part lui, personne n'était au courant de leur existence. Thor ne voulait pas s'embêter avec des rejetons. Encore moins avec des bâtards qui risqueraient de poser problème dans la succession.   
Le cas de Loki était à la fois plus simple et plus compliqué. Comme il mettait lui-même ses enfants au monde, il n'y avait pas de question sur la légitimité de la lignée. Ses enfants ne pouvaient être "que" de lui. Même s'il n'était pas marié avec les géniteurs (voir génitrices) de ses enfants, ses petits n'étaient et ne pouvaient être considérés comme des bâtards. A l'heure actuelle, avec Narli disparu avec sa mère (ou son père bien que Sigyn ce soit une femme ?), la ligne de succession était clair. Loki n'avait pas été déshérité après tout.  
Thor était donc l'héritier, puis lui, puis ses enfants.  
Sleipnir n'était bien sur pas apte à régner, Jor et Fenrir non plus. Quant à Hela, même si elle était reine de son propre domaine, elle était quand même morte ce qui serait problématique pour rester sur le trône d'Asgard.  
La ligné retombait donc sur sa petite Thyra pour l'instant. S'il avait un fils après elle, ce serait lui en troisième position, mais pour l'instant, c'était sur elle que la lignée retombait bien qu'elle n'ait pas une goute de sang asgardien dans les veines.  
Loki en voulait peut-être à mort à son père, mais il avait été élevé dans la responsabilité de son rôle. Sans doute même trop. S'il s'était fichu comme d'une guigne de sa place et d'Asgard, il n'aurait jamais invité les Jotuns à gâcher le couronnement de son frère, il n'aurait jamais tenté de faire comprendre à Odin que Thor n'était pas prêt (pas plus que lui il le reconnaissait tout à fait).  
Mais à présent, il était déterminé à faire de sa fille un digne successeur au trône d'Asgard.

"- Loki ?"

Le jotun sursauta soudain.  
Tony le fixait avec patience même s'il était évident que le prince était repartit dans ses pensées pendant un long moment. 

"- Je te demandais, pourquoi dis-tu que tu es un monstre ?"

Loki eut le reflexe de se recroqueviller un peu plus sur lui-même.

"- Loki…"  
"- Je suis un jotun…"  
"- Un Jotun ?"  
"- Un Géant des glaces."  
"- Tu es bien petit pour un géant."

Loki lança un regard plein de larmes à l'ingénieur.

"- Je suis juste un avorton. C'est pour ca que j'ai été laissé à mourir et qu'Odin m'a trouvé dans le temple."

Tony sentit sa bouche s'assécher.  
Ha…ok… Si ca c'était pas mettre ses deux pieds dans sa bouche en même temps….

"- Tu n'as rien d'un monstre mon frère. Les jotuns ne sont pas des monstres." Insista Thor qui venait de descendre de l'IRM sur un signe de Bruce.  
"- Tu as dit que tu détruirais tous les jotuns qui restent mon frère." Thor s'en voulu immédiatement. "Thor… Tu vas aussi tuer ma petite ? Elle est à demi jotun."

Gentiment, le prince blond prit son cadet dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

"- Loki… Je n'étais qu'un enfant lorsque j'ai dit ca. Un enfant dressé par la propagande d'un peuple contre un autre. J'ai grandit depuis. Je n'attaquerai personne qui ne s'en prendra pas d'abord à moi… ou à toi, à tes enfants… ou à Asgard. Tu n'es pas un monstre Loki. Tu es mon petit frère et je t'aime. Comme j'aime tous tes enfants. Jamais vous n'aurez quelque chose à craindre moi. Je te le jure."

Loki se détendit lentement.  
Alors… pour de vrai ? Son frère ne le voyait pas comme un monstre ? Vraiment ? Il n'était pas juste une créature à tolérer à cause du passé ?  
Une larme roula sur la joue du jeune prince qu'il effaça rapidement.  
A défaut, il serra un peu plus sa petite contre lui.  
Thor finit par le lâcher. Il le tint encore une seconde par la nuque, leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

"- Je t'aime Loki. N'en doute jamais. Je t'en supplie."

Le jotun eut un pauvre sourire.  
Doucement il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ainé.

"- Même si je suis parfois envieux ou jaloux, ne doute jamais que je t'aime" Murmura doucement Loki.

Thor se figea.  
Il reconnaissait les mots. 

"- Loki…."

Mais Loki, lui, ne savait pas d'où ils venaient. Ils étaient juste venus à ses lèvres naturellement. Comme une évidence qui ne pouvait lui paraitre plus juste.  
Bruce et Tony restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Thor se relève.  
Alors, Bruce le guida vers le scanner.  
Thor grogna mais se laissa faire.  
Pendant que Thor était dans la machine, Tony profita de la lucidité momentanée de Loki pour le coller dans l'IRM sans nouveau drame.  
Loki eut du mal à rester immobile mais puisque sa fille dormait doucement sans se réveiller, il resta docile dans l'appareil. Et puis, Tony et Thor étaient là, près de lui.  
Tout allait bien.

##################################

Tous les Avengers s'étaient rassemblés dans le salon.  
Bruce et Tony semblaient surexcités.  
Après avoir passé Thor et Loki a l'IRM et au scanner, ils avaient demandé à Steve d'y passer aussi pour servir de "mesure étalon" humaine tellement ce qu'ils voyaient des deux dieux était bizarre.  
A présent, avec l'autorisation des trois hommes, ils avaient rassemblés tout le monde, Fury et Coulson comprit, pour leur faire part de leur découverte.  
Un peu gêné par le monde rassemblé et surtout la présence de Fury qu'il n'aimait pas du tout, Loki avait annexé les genoux de Thor. Bouiné étroitement contre le torse de son ainé, Loki faisait petit garçon perdu….

"- Alors Stark qu'est ce que vous vouliez nous montrer ?"  
"- On a fait passer un scanner et une IRM complète à nos amis aliens ainsi qu'a Steve comme comparaison. Avec leur accord, on va vous montrer ce qu'on à trouvé." Expliqua Tony, les yeux brillants. "Vous allez voir c'est juste fascinant!"

Cette fois, tout le monde s'intéressa. Même Loki parut marginalement concerné.

"- JARVIS, lumière et écran s'il te plait !"  
"- Oui monsieur."

Bruce ce leva. Sur le grand écran géant, trois scanner ultra détaillés s'étalaient.

"- Je vous laisse deviner qui est où ? Le gagnant aura droit à un Starkphone nouvelle génération"

Qui pouvait résister à un challenge ? Mais trouver ca ? Juste avec des scanners ?

"- hum…. Loki a gauche, Thor au milieu et Steve à droite." Tenta finalement Coulson au bout d'un moment.  
"- Agent à gagné le filet garnis ! Comment vous avez fait ?"

Coulson rosit très légèrement.

"- J'ai déjà vu des scans de Steve et celle de Loki est plus fine que celle de Thor."  
"- Je suis sur que ce type nous cache des super pouvoirs." Grommela Tony pour le fun.

Phil rougit pour de bon sous le regard goguenard de Fury. Quelque chose passa entre les deux hommes qui fit s'agiter l'agent sur son siège, mal à l'aise.  
Bruce prit un pointeur laser pour montrer les scanners.

"- Bien, commençons si vous voulez bien. Comme vous le voyez avec la comparaison de Steve, les trois organismes sont assez différents. Nous savons que Loki est un Jotun et Thor un Asgardien. Il apparait à la comparaison des deux organismes que les Asgardiens sont plus proches physiologiquement des Jotun que des humains même si d'extérieur, ils nous sont très semblable. Au niveau interne par contre…. Je pense même que les Asgardiens doivent être des descendants des Jotuns. Ou l'inverse. C'est difficile à dire sans analyse phylogénétique mais les deux races sont apparentées c'est certains."

Cela surprit énormément Thor et Loki. Vraiment ? Ils étaient "cousins" de base ? Par exemple….   
Cela attira un immense sourire sur les lèvres de Thor.

"- Je t'avais bien dit que tu n'avais rien d'un monstre." Ronronna doucement l'asgardien avant de déposer un baiser sur la tempe de son frère.

Loki eut un petit sourire timide.  
Content, il y répondit de la même façon avant de se recroqueviller plus étroitement encore contre son frère tout en berçant sa petite, soudain…heureux.

"- Bien. Ensuite, nous avons commencé par avoir quelques petites difficultés à calibrer les appareils. La densité de nos deux amis n'était pas prévue, pas plus que leur masse. Je doute que vous l'ayez remarqué, mais Loki attends les 200kg et Thor passe allègrement les 320 *…."

Tout le monde les regarda avec de grands yeux. Sérieusement ? Bon, a la limite Thor… pourquoi pas. Mais Loki ? S'te crevette ? Mais un coup de vent aurait pu l'emporter ! Et puis c'était avec ou sans le casque ?  
Pas plus déphasés que ça les deux dieux ne voyaient pas ou été le problème. Oui, Loki était maigre, d'accord. Mais pas à ce point. Si ? Même Sif devait être plus épaisse que lui en ce moment.  
Bruce finit par reprendre.

"- Bref. Leur masse vient surtout de leur densité osseuse et musculaire qui est extrêmement importante. Ensuite, vous ne le voyez sans doute pas mais nos deux camarades ont des os en plus." Bruce leur montra les différentes différences avec Steve comme témoin. "Comme vous le voyez, Loki à deux vertèbres en plus, un os en plus au niveau du bassin qui permet un élargissement plus facile tendit que Thor à des os en plus aux niveaux de presque toutes les articulations. Ses mouvements en sont donc très légèrement limités par rapport à un humain mais la résistance apportée en plus est remarquable. Pour les deux, on peut également voir qu'il n'y a pas de marques de fontanelles mais je suppose que c'est du à leur âge. Ou alors à la quantité de coups qu'ils se sont prit sur le crâne qui à provoqué tellement de fractures que ca s'est recalcifié comme ca a put. On sait jamais."

Steve et les deux frères ne rirent pas comme les autres. Les quoi de quoi ?  
Thor glissa une main sous la chemise de son frère pour lui caresser doucement le dos. Puisqu'ils étaient là pour un long moment visiblement autant qu'ils s'installent tranquillement.   
Loki lâcha un petit sourire de contentement presque animal. Il remonta sa fille dans ses bras pour poser sa joue contre celle de sa petite. Elle devenait si chaude si vite… Il avait hâte qu'elle apprenne à parler, a marcher, a jouer…. 

"- Au niveau des organes internes. C'est la que c'est le plus marrant. La capacité respiratoire de nos deux amis est deux tiers plus importante que celle de Steve et ils disposent tous les deux d'un lobe de poumon en plus, ici. Vous voyez ? Le cœur est également plus gros pour Thor. Pour Loki par contre, le cœur principal est aussi gros que celui de Steve."  
"- le cœur principal ?"

La projection tourna pour montrer le scanner de coté.

"- Oui, il y en a un second, plus petit, ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il est relié au système respiratoire directement alors que le cœur principal s'occupe exclusivement du système circulatoire du reste du corps. Les deux cœurs sont entourés par une même membrane qui les isole du reste du corps. Comme Loki est un géant de glace, ca a probablement un rapport avec la conservation d'une chaleur minimum."

Thor jeta un regard fasciné à son petit frère.

"- Il y a d'autres différences entre nous ?"  
"- Quelques unes, mais les autres sont surtout avec les humains. Par exemple, vous n'avez pas de vésicule biliaire, ni de rate, ni de pancréas. Les reins sont trois au lieu de deux, le foie est bien plus petit et le thymus trois fois plus gros. A l'inverse, vous avez des organes comme je n'en ai jamais vu et dont je ne peux pas encore imaginer l'usage." Bruce montra plusieurs masses différentes reliées au système circulatoire. "Le système sympathique est également plus étendu et chez Loki il y a également la présence d'un autre système de type circulatoire mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Thor l'a également mais il est atrophié."  
"- C'est ma magie." Souffla doucement Loki. 

Bruce nota la chose. Tient donc, la magie était donc "physique" ? C'était intéressant ca !

"- Pour finir, les intestins sont beaucoup plus long et fins ce qui explique sans doute pourquoi nos deux oiseaux peuvent manger comme des porcs mais rester également sans manger pendant des semaines."  
"- Et ca c'est quoi ?"

Bruce eut un sourire de fauve.

"- Ca, mon cher Thor c'est ce qui me fait dire que les Asgardiens sont apparentés aux Jotuns."

Il montra le scanner de Loki.

"- Ici, vous avez les ovaires, l'utérus et le vagin. En plus du service trois pièces attendu bien sur."

Loki rougit un peu sous les regards choqués des Avengers. 

"- Quoi ? Comment croyez vous que je l'ai mit au monde ma petite princesse ?" Lentement, un sourire un peu lupin lui monta aux lèvres. "C'est assez sympathique d'avoir les deux ensembles, vous savez. On en profite bien plus. Surtout avec un amant un peu doué. Ou même deux à la fois.  
"- LOKI !" Protesta Steve, écarlate.

Thor éclata lourdement de rire.  
Loki lui donna une tape sur le torse.

"- Tu vas réveiller ma fille, sombre idiot !!!"

Thor déposa un baiser sur le front de son frère.

"- Pardon mon Loki." 

Le prince reprit ses caresses sur le dos de son frère qui s'apaisa très vite.  
Bruce montra ensuite le scanner de Thor.

"- Et ceci, mon cher Thor c'est un utérus vestigial, bien sur inutile. Tout le reste à disparu, mais il faudra encore quelques générations avant que tout disparaisse pour de bon."

Le prince blond en resta figé.  
Il avait ca dans le ventre ? Mais…Tous les Asgardiens ou bien….

"- Il faudrait voir avec d'autres Asgardiens bien sur, mais c'est ce qui me fait dire que les Asgardiens descendent des Jotuns."

La notion était des plus fascinantes.   
Surtout qu'on disait que les vanirs descendaient des Asgardiens…. Tous les royaumes descendaient-ils les uns des autres ? Midgar était le plus jeune des royaumes. Etaient-ils finalement tous des colonies les uns des autres ? Ca aurait expliqué plein de choses, comme la simple existence du Bifrost par exemple, ou le fait qu'Asgardiens et Humains puissent se reproduire entre eux.   
Mais ca n'expliquait pas que Loki puisse se reproduire avec n'importe quoi.  
A moins que sa magie… probablement.  
En tout cas, ca expliquait comment Loki avait pu avoir sa fille et tous ses autres enfants.   
Tony jeta un coup d'œil en coin au Jotun.   
Plus il y pensait et plus il était curieux.  
Pas bien, pas bien Tony.   
Mais il n'y pouvait rien.  
Encore moins en le voyant aussi câlin dans les bras de Thor.

"- Banner, vous transférerez ces informations au SHIELD."  
"- C'est bien sur hors de question, Fury." Sourit calmement Tony. "Je vous connais. On a fait ca pour avoir de quoi les soigner en cas de besoin. Pas pour que vos savants fous inventent je ne sais quoi pour leur faire du mal."  
"- Nous ne…"  
"- Les fusils de première phase ?"

Ok, c'était un coup bas.  
Fury ferma son clapet mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il leur faudrait bien parvenir à obtenir ces informations. Sinon, pourquoi l'avoir invité ?  
...Pour le menacer de représailles s'il avait des idées baroques probablement. Après tout, il aurait de toute façon sut à partir des rapports de Natasha.  
Clint était outrageusement succinct dans ses rapports sur Loki ces derniers temps.

Loki bailla soudain.   
Fatigué par toutes ces émotions et la concentration que ca lui avait demandé, il quitta brutalement les genoux de son frère sans plus s'intéresser à personne puis aller se coucher, sa poupée dans le nid de coussins qu'elle occupait à présent chaque nuit.  
Le berceau, c'était pas encore ça.

########################################

Tony avait vu Loki entrer dans son labo du coin de l'œil.  
Normalement, il aurait immédiatement râlé.  
Il n'aimait pas qu'on s'incruste pendant qu'il travaillait. Non qu'il craigne qu'il se blesse, il lui faisait confiance pour ne pas s'approcher de quelque chose de dangereux surtout avec sa fille dans ses bras.  
C'était étrange.  
Tony savait que c'était une simple poupée de chiffon. Comme tous les autres. Mais bizarrement, petit à petit, il en venait à presque l'oublier. Loki était une mère tellement attentive qu'il lui devenait parfois dur de se souvenir que ce qu'il avait dans les bras n'était pas vivant.  
Tony savait qu'il n'était pas le seul.  
Celui qui avait le plus de mal à se souvenir que la poupée en était une était Clint.  
L'archer semblait vouer un culte au côté "maman" de Loki. Plus encore, Loki était libéral de ce côté "maman". Plus d'une fois, ils avaient trouvés Clint assis par terre, les yeux clos ou endormit au pied de Loki qui berçait sa petite d'une main, caressait les cheveux de Clint de l'autre et chantonnait à mi-voix une petite berceuse asgardienne.

Loki s'assit doucement sur le canapé à moitié écroulé dans le coin de l'atelier.  
Délicat comme un chaton, il se roula en boule sur la couverture, la poupée toujours contre lui.  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la voix douce du prince n'atteigne les oreilles de Tony.  
L'ingénieur aimait bien l'entendre chantonner pour sa petite.  
Jamais il n'avouerait que JARVIS avait enregistré chaque chanson et que l'IA avait prit l'habitude de les lui passer en sourdine lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir ou faisait ses cauchemars. Bizarrement, ca l'apaisait.  
Ou pas bizarre au contraire.  
Loki avait plus de "maman" dans son gros orteil que la mère de Tony en avait eut dans toute sa personne avant qu'elle ne meurt.  
Tony n'était pas plus vacciné contre ça que les autres.  
Et encore moins contre la peau de lait du dieu, sa longue crinière noire ou son regard vert lumineux.  
Tony retint un grognement.  
Non mais a quoi il pensait encore ?  
Si Thor n'avait ne serait ce qu'une vague idée de ce à quoi il pensait, le dieu allait lui démonter le museau à grand coup de Mjolnir.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Loki ?" Finit par demander l'ingénieur.  
"- Thor est partit."

Tony resta interdit une minute avant de se souvenir.  
Oui, Thor avait négocié pendant une semaine à Loki pour pouvoir retourner à Asgard une journée.  
Loki avait fait une grosse rechute après la demande de Thor, persuadé que son frère l'abandonnait pour de bon.  
Encore une fois, il avait fallut la médiation de Tony pour que Loki finisse par accepter l'absence de son frère pour 24H.  
L'ingénieur jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge digitale sur le mur.  
Il était 10h.  
Thor était donc partit depuis une heure et ne reviendrait pas avant le lendemain matin.  
Ils avaient mit longtemps à décider Thor à partir une journée.  
Le prince ne voulait pas abandonner son frère une minute mais avait convenu que c'était nécessaire. Et puis, Odin comme Frigga voudraient des nouvelles.  
Sans compter que Thor voulait faire un détour par Helheim.   
Il avait une question à poser à sa nièce. 

"- Tu restes avec moi ?"

Les épaules tendues de Loki se détendirent un tout petit peu.  
Il hocha la tête puis s'allongea sur le canapé, toujours roulé en boule.  
Tony le regarda faire.

"- Si tu as froid, tu as une couverture sur le dossier."

Loki tira sur le tissu pour qu'il lui tombe dessus  
Tony se remit au travail.  
Il voulait modifier ses répulseurs et….  
Il reposa ses outils.  
Il était incapable de travailler avec une audience.  
Avec un soupir, il quitta son établi pour venir s'asseoir près de Loki. Le prince vint immédiatement poser sa tête sur sa cuisse.  
La main de Tony trouva immédiatement sa place dans les cheveux du dieu à les caresser doucement.

"- Comment va Thyra ?"

Le sourire lumineux de Loki fendait toujours le cœur de l'ingénieur.

"- Elle ne grandit pas vite, mais je ne connais pas le développement des Chitauris. Et puis les Jotun grandissent très lentement. En fait, les Jotun n'arrêtent jamais de grandir. Sauf moi."   
Loki fit la moue.  
Il avait arrête de grandir avant même Thor.  
Heureusement que le blond n'avait pas continué à pousser comme un champignon très longtemps après lui. Il n'aurait pas supporté que Thor soit deux têtes plus grand que lui.  
Tony continuait à lui caresser le dos et les cheveux.  
Si Loki n'avait pas assez confiance dans l'ingénieur pour lui confier sa fille –il n'aurait probablement jamais confiance en personne d'autre que Thor- il lui faisait à présent assez confiance pour réclamer sa présence puisque son frère n'était pas là.  
Loki aurait pu aller voir Clint également mais l'agent était en mission avec Natasha.  
Loki n'aimait toujours pas la jeune femme même s'il la supportait. Enfin, pas au point de rester seul dans une pièce avec elle quand même.

"- ….. Loki…. Je peux te poser une question ?"  
"- Hmmmm…"  
"- Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à tes autres enfants ?"

Loki se raidit.  
Immédiatement, Tony s'excusa.

"- Je suis désolé Loki. Je ne voulais pas te troubler."

Le Jotun resta silencieux.

"- Je suis désolé." Insista l'ingénieur sans plus obtenir de réaction. "Loki….."

Le prince resta immobile.  
Tony finit par se pencher sur lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait, juste que Thor le faisait souvent pour calmer son frère et que ca marchait. Que l'ingénieur meure d'envie de gouter cette peau de porcelaine n'était qu'un accident.  
Loki se raidit une seconde.  
Un peu inquiet, il jeta un petit regard au milliardaire.  
Est-ce que Tony allait enfin lui demander de payer sa présence ? C'était pour ca que Thor était partit ? Pour laisse à Tony le champ libre sans que Thor ne rompe sa promesse ?

"- Ne fais pas de mal à mon bébé, c'est tout." Murmura doucement le prince avant de se redresser. 

Il déposa doucement la poupée à l'abri entre deux cousins puis la borda avec l'écharpe de portage qu'il portait  
Lentement, il ouvrit sa chemise, le regard baissé.  
Tony resta interdit une seconde avant de réaliser.  
Immédiatement il referma la chemise, horrifié.

"- Loki !!! Mais… mais non !!! Voyons, qu'est ce que tu fais !!!"

Le prince ne releva pas les yeux.

"- Thor est absent, je suppose que je dois payer maintenant pour ma présence non ? C'est pour ca qu'il est parti. Comme ça, il ne rompt pas sa promesse… Prends ce que tu veux mais ne fais pas de mal à ma fille." Répéta le prince. 

Tony resta figé une minute.  
Avec n'importe qui d'autre, dans n'importe quelle circonstance, il se serait mit en colère. Il savait qu'il avait une réputation douteuse mais quand même ! Il n'était pas comme ça !  
Mais avec Loki ? Du peu qu'il savait de son passé, il était même étonnant qu'il ne soit pas venu de lui-même "payer" son séjour plus tôt.  
L'ingénieur prit une longue respiration pour reprendre son calme.  
Hurler sur Loki ne servirait à rien.  
Une seconde, il eut le reflexe de prendre la poupée pour la rendre à Loki mais se retint. S'il faisait ça, Loki allait revenir fou.  
Il quitta donc le canapé pour venir s'accroupir devant le dieu.

"- Loki… Jamais je ne te ferais le moindre mal. Que tu penses le contraire…" Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'on à pu exiger de toi en échange de quelque chose, Loki. Mais tu n'as rien à me repayer pour ta présence. Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous aider toi et ton frère. Et ta petite." Ajouta-t-il en catastrophe pour que le prince ne torde pas ce qu'il lui disait. "Loki… Ton frère est parti à Asgard pour donner des nouvelles à vos parents. Ca va faire trois mois que vous êtes ici. Si ta petite était loin de toi pendant trois mois, tu voudrais avoir des nouvelles n'est ce pas ? Tes parents c'est pareil."

Le prince se mit à trembler.  
Il avait fait une erreur.   
En général, on lui faisait payer très cher ses erreurs.

"- Loki… Je te promets. " Tony retint un geste d'humeur. 

Il n'était pas fait pour gérer les situations émotionnelles. Il avait toujours été une patate pour ce genre de chose. C'était ce qui l'avait toujours empêché d'avoir autre chose que des relations d'une nuit.  
Tony prit doucement une main de Loki dans les siennes.  
Il sentait le prince trembler mais le manque de magie sauvage autour d'eux le rassurait quand même. Loki avait peur mais lui faisait quand même confiance.   
Il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour qu'elle explose en plein vol mais pour l'instant, ca allait encore.

"- Loki. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Enfin, pas sans que tu me donnes une bonne raison de le faire." Le prince tressaillit. "Si par exemple ta magie t'échappait et qu'elle commence à blesser les autres, je n'aurais aucune hésitation à t'assommer. Mais à part ca, jamais je ne te ferais de mal. Je te promets. S'il te plait. Crois-moi… " Quel argument pouvait-il utiliser d'autre ?  
"- …Alors pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?"

Le milliardaire haussa les épaules.

"- Thor le fait tout le temps et ca te calme. Je voulais juste te calmer aussi. Et puis… je voulais aussi gouter ta peau." Autant être honnête à fond. 

S'il voulait la confiance du prince…

"- Pourquoi ?"  
"- Parce que tu m'attires."  
"- Ho…. Désolé."

Tony rit doucement.

"- Faut pas ! De toute façon, tu connais ma réputation, je suis toujours attiré par les belles choses."

Cela ramena "enfin" un semblant de sourire sur le visage de Loki.

"- Alors tu ne va pas me faire de mal ?"  
"- Non."  
"- Ni à ma fille ?"  
"- Juré !"  
"- Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ?"  
"- Loki…."  
"- Je veux pas rester seul. "

Tony soupira.

"- D'accord. Mais a une condition. Thyra va dans son berceau."

Le visage de Loki se fripa comme s'il allait pleurer.

"- Et mon mettra le berceau sur le lit."

Bon, ça, ça devrait aller.

###############################################

C'est sans surprise que Thor trouva Sleipnir qui l'attendait près de l'observatoire en plus d'un autre cheval.  
Par contre, il fut surpris qu'Heimdall l'accompagne au palais.  
Le Gardien culpabilisait-il toujours ?  
Visiblement, oui.  
Pourtant, il devait voir les progrès de Loki.  
Thor démonta devant le trône puis suivit un serviteur jusqu'aux appartements de ses parents.  
Le palais entier était prévu pour que les chevaux puissent s'y balader après tout.  
Sleipnir se coucha dans le grand salon de ses grands parents pour montrer qu'il ne bougerait pas sans nouvelles de sa mère.  
Odin enlaça son fils un instant puis laissa la place à son épouse.  
Frigga déposa un baiser sur la joue rugueuse de son ainé.

"- Comment va Loki ?"  
"- Il va…mieux… il fait des progrès, mère. Il reprend progressivement de l'indépendance. Même s'il est loin d'accepter que sa petite soit morte, il revient lentement vers nous. A présent, il est capable de manger seul et même d'interagir avec mes amis humains. Il est probablement avec Anthony Stark actuellement. Il n'aime pas rester seul et comme Clint est en mission…"  
"- Qui sont ces humains mon fils ?"

Odin était inquiet de savoir Loki seul avec de simples mortels.

"- Je vous ai parlé d'eux, père. Clint Barton est l'archer que mon frère avait possédé."  
"- Et il accepte ton frère ?"

Thor eut un petit rire sans joie.

"- Je crois qu'il voit en Loki une mère de substitution. "

Sleipnir renâcla un peu.

"- Maman a toujours récupéré toutes les créatures qu'il trouve." 

Odin soupira.  
Ce n'était que trop vrai.  
Ce n'était pas grave quand c'était un chaton mais quand c'était un bébé dragon…. Loki avait environ 4 ans humains lorsqu'il avait trouvé le chaton et 6 lorsqu'il avait débarqué avec un dragonnet de Fafnir dans les bras.  
L'arrivée subséquente de Fafnir venu réclamer son bébé était encore dans toutes les mémoires. Si elle faisait rire à présent, sur le moment, ca n'avait pas été le cas.  
Comment Loki avait-il trouvé le dragonnet, personne n'en avait rien sur. Mais même aussi jeune, il avait réussit à soigner l'aile de la petite créature, à peine plus grosse d'un agneau, avec toute la dextérité nécessaire pour que le dragonnet puisse voler. Encore à présent, le dragon adulte de cinquante mètres d'envergure avait une tendresse particulière pour Loki.   
Une tendresse oui.  
Fafnir lui avait conseillé de resté planqué pendant les chaleurs des dragons ce que Loki faisait avec précaution.

"- Tu es sur que tes amis ne vont pas faire de mal à ton frère ?"  
"- Mes amis pardonnent plus vite et plus facilement que les Asgardiens ne le feront jamais." Renifla Thor. "A ce propos, j'aimerai que vous m'autorisiez à retourner sur midgar avec Sleipnir, Fenrir et que Jormugandr puisse venir voir sa mère. Si Loki doit se détacher de sa poupée, il lui fait une raison de le faire. Il a besoin de ses enfants et vous le savez. Tant qu'il a eut des enfants à s'occuper, il n'a jamais posé de problème. Dès qu'il a été séparé d'eux, il a commencé à faire n'importe quoi." 

Odin resta silencieux.  
Fenrir était sensé causer Ragnarok, le tuer, dévorer le soleil. Quand à Jor, il était sensé tuer Thor.  
A chaque fois avec la même condition : lorsqu'ils se libéreraient.  
Mais si c'était Odin qui les libéraient ?  
L'avenir était dur à comprendre…   
Acceptait-il de mettre l'avenir des neuf royaumes pour son fils ?  
Loki avait déjà modifié intimement la balance des pouvoirs.

"-…. Très bien."

Frigga serra très fort la main de son époux dans la sienne.  
Elle était fière de lui. Elle s'était battu bec et ongle contre la prédiction des Norns. Ce n'était que ca, une prédiction. Elle aussi voyait l'avenir et n'arrivait pas à faire comprendre à son mari que l'avenir était perpétuellement en mouvement. Le moindre geste pouvait impacter les choses plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.  
Les mortels avaient un terme pour cela : l'effet papillon.  
Rien n'était plus vrai que cela.  
Loki aussi le comprenait mais lui donnait un autre nom : le chaos.  
C'était, rigoureusement, identique.

"- Autre chose, père. Le guérisseur Banner à fait d'étranges découvertes. Une preuve que les Asgardiens descendent des Jotuns. Si vous l'autorisez, j'aimerais d'un ou deux de mes amis m'accompagnent sur Midgar pour que Bruce puisse continuer ses études. Il serait intéressant de savoir de quoi il retourner véritablement, non ?

Odin en resta comme deux ronds de flanc.  
Quoi ?  
Pardon ?  
De quid ?  
Thor en rajouta une couche.

"- Pendant que vous y réfléchissez, père, je vais aller voir Hela."

Il voulait savoir si sa nièce, Thyra, avait eut une chance de vivre ou non. Si l'âme de la petite n'existait même pas, peut-être Loki accepterait-il plus facilement sa mort quand le moment serait venu. Et si elle existait, il pourrait venir la voir comme il le faisait pour son ainée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 320 Kg est le poids officiel de Thor et Loki atteints les 240. Mais là comme il est un peu maigre, il a perdu du poids


	5. Chapitre 5

Poupée

Chapitre 5

 

 

Tony ne dormait pas.

Il savait depuis que Loki avait demandé à ce qu'il lui serve de doudou pour la nuit qu'il ne fermerait pas l'œil.

Ca ne dérangeait pas vraiment l'ingénieur.

Il pouvait rester sans dormir pendant une semaine après tout. Alors une nuit…

Dans ses bras, Loki dormait d'un sommeil agité.

Rien que pour mettre le prince au lit, ça avait été toute une aventure.

Rien que parvenir à faire diner le jeune dieu avait été un cauchemar.

A mesure que la journée avait avancée et que Tony avait été à cours d'idée pour détourner l'attention du Jotun, Loki s'était de plus en plus recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Finalement, Tony avait assit Loki sur une chaise près de lui, devant ses écrans holographiques. Au début, il avait pensé le mettre sur ses genoux avant de se rappeler de son poids. Sérieusement, comment cette petite chose toute maigre pouvait-elle peser une fois et demi le poids de Steve ??? Mais bref.

Tony avait finalement ouvert un dossier qu'il était presque sur qu'il passionnerait le jotun.  
Il ne s'était pas trompé.

Leur premier cours d'astrophysique avait été une réussite !

Loki était intelligent en diable, rapide comme une Ferrari et parvenait à comprendre les concepts les plus tordus avec une aisance confondante.

Loki était tout simplement un génie.

Comme lui et Bruce.

Et encore, sans lui manque de respect une seconde, Bruce était un pas derrière Loki.  
Même l'esprit embrumé comme il l'était, Loki parvenait à comprendre des idées qui faisaient peiner Tony.

Si au début, Loki avait un peu hésité à participer, il s'y était très vite mit lorsque Tony avait fait exprès de faire des erreurs dans ses calculs et ses explications.

Les commentaires de "stupide humain" et de "créature ridicule" avait fusé jusqu'à ce que Loki réalise le sourire immense de Tony et rougisse.

Le dieu avait alors serré à nouveau sa poupée contre lui en grommelant que tout le monde était contre lui.

Dire que Tony avait été fou de joie de le voir réagir comme ça, de le voir simplement réagir en fait était une vue de l'esprit.  
S'il avait été seul, Tony se serait mit à danser avec Dumm-E ou Toi.

Comme il ne l'avait pas pu sans risquer une réaction négative de Loki, il s'était contenté d'envoyer un SMS à tous leurs amis pour les tenir au courant des premières insultes de Loki.  
C'était presque aussi emotionnant pour son petit cœur métallique de playboy qu'un bébé qui faisait ses premiers pas.  
Pour un peu, il aurait presque pu en verser sa petite larmichette.

Le diner avait été plus tendu.

Si Loki s'était ouvert dans l'après-midi, il s'était refermé comme une huitre lorsque Steve avait posé son assiette devant lui.

Le regard de Loki ne parvenait pas à quitter la place vide de Thor.

Tous l'avaient vu se recroqueviller lentement sur son siège.

Il n'avait avalé qu'une bouchée ou deux avant de refermer étroitement ses bras autour de sa poupée puis de se mettre à chantonner doucement pour elle.

La bonne humeur autour de la table avait fait long feu.

Ils savaient pourtant qu'il y aurait des rechutes, fréquentes et profondes. Mais ca ne faisait jamais plaisir d'y assister.

Finalement, Steve n'y avait plus tenu. Comme Thor l'avait fait avant lui, il avait donné la becquée au prince à la cuillère pour qu'il ne reste pas le ventre vide.

Docile, Loki s'était laissé faire, le regard fixé sur sa poupée, sans rien voir d'autre.

Le reste du repas avait été expédié très vite puis tous s'étaient séparés pour fuir dans leurs chambres. Voir Loki aussi défait leur brisait le cœur.

Tony avait doucement entrainé Loki avec lui. Une minute il avait hésité. Sa chambre ou celle des frères ?   
Autant ne pas déstabiliser davantage le jotun.

Il l'avait poussé dans la chambre de Thor. Le bain avait été vite oublié. Ca ne tuerait pas Loki de ne pas prendre une douche pendant un jour et Tony ne se sentait pas la force de parvenir à la lui faire prendre.

Il l'avait aidé à se déshabiller, lui avait collé un bas de pyjama sur les fesses puis s'était préparé lui aussi avant de s'allonger.

Petit à petit, dans l'environnement familier et l'odeur musquée très présente de Thor, Loki avait reprit le dessus sur la catatonie.

Tony lui avait rappelé sa promesse de mettre la poupée dans le berceau qui avait été séparé de sa base et posé sur le lit.

Une fois la poupée dedans, Loki n'aurait qu'à passer sa main entre les barreaux pour la toucher. Ce n'était pas grand-chose à priori, mais pour le prince, c'était beaucoup. Trop peut-être.

Loki avait viré et tourné plus d'une heure avant de trouver la force de poser Thyra dans le berceau puis à nouveau une bonne heure lui avait été nécessaire pour qu'il accepte de s'allonger près de Tony.

Ce n'était que finalement vers minuit qu'il avait attrapé l'ingénieur par la hanche pour le tirer contre lui, avait prit son bras comme une couverture pour le passer sur ses épaules, posé sa main dans le berceau à travers les barreaux, puis s'était endormit comme une masse en quelques secondes.

Depuis, Tony n'avait quasi pas bougé.

Il s'était collé un peu plus contre le jotun, avait tiré la couette sur eux mais sinon, n'avait pas bronché.

Loki avait déjà bien assez de mal comme ça à dormir sereinement.

Les cauchemars n'avaient pas mit une demi-heure à venir le hanter.

Tony ne comprenait pas l'asgardien bien sur, mais il reconnaissait certains noms.  
Thor, Sleipnir, Jormugandr, Fenrir, Hela…Thyra….

Dans quelle mesure l'inconscient de Loki savait-il que sa fille était morte ?

Dans quelle mesure ses cauchemars le lui susurraient-ils à l'oreille, encore et encore sans que le prince accepte de les écouter ?

Tony referma plus étroitement son étreinte sur le prince.  
Il soupira lourdement.  
Quand en était-il venu à s'inquiéter à ce point pour lui ?

Ce type avait tenté de détruire le monde moins d'un an auparavant et voila que le milliardaire se pliait à quatre pour l'aider et le soutenir.

Comment pouvait-il pardonner aussi vite ? Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement rancunier mais là on parlait de centaines de morts, de millions de dollars de destructions….

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avaient-ils tous oubliés aussi facilement ?

Tony déposa un petit baiser sur la nuque du prince.

La réponse était aussi évidente que douloureuse.

Parce que à part Steve, tous auraient pu –et avaient été- à sa place d'une façon ou d'une autre. Steve aussi avait eut une seconde chance quelque part.  
Tous avaient dépendu du bon vouloir d'un autre pour leur tendre la main.

Lui avait eut Yinsen.  
Natasha avait eut Clint.  
Clint avait eut Coulson.  
Coulson l'avait eut lui, Tony, finalement.

Bruce avait eut Betty avant qu'elle n'en puisse plus.

Thor avait eut Jane .

Steve avait eut Erskine et son propre père.

Tous…Tous avait eut besoin d'un autre pour passer par-dessus des erreurs ou des difficultés si énormes qu'elles en paraissaient infranchissables.

Tous avaient eut cette aide.  
Comment auraient pu la refuser à un autre ?  
A part Steve, tous avaient les mains dégoulinantes de sang.

Qui étaient-ils pour jeter des cailloux à Loki ?

 

"- Slei…. Slei…."

 

Tony déposa un autre baiser sur la nuque de Loki.

 

"- Tout va bien, Lok'. Tout va bien. Thor va bientôt revenir."

 

Le prince se détendit très légèrement, comme rassuré par la voix de Tony.

L'ingénieur continua à lui murmurer à l'oreille. Puis lorsqu'il n'eut plus d'idée pour le rassurer, il lui récita par le menu un livre de physique quantique. Peu importait, sa voix juste était ce dont Loki avait besoin.

 

##############################

 

_Il n'était qu'un gamin encore. Tout juste un adolescent timide mais dont la magie surpassait déjà en potentiel celle de tous ses professeurs. Il savait qu'ils étaient jaloux, qu'ils passaient leur temps à tenter de limiter ses progrès mais Loki n'en avait que faire._

_Il était intelligent, plus qu'eux._

_Il était puissant, plus qu'eux._

_Il était prince. Pas eux._

_De plus en plus, il ne venait même plus à leurs "leçons". Loki s'enfermait dans la bibliothèque du palais et dévorait le moindre livre de magie qu'il trouvait.  
Toujours il en faisait une copie qu'il cachait dans sa chambre._

_A chaque fois qu'il trouvait un livre de magie, il savait que ses "professeurs" le feraient disparaitre le lendemain._

_Mais Loki s'en fichait. Il les copiait et les cachait._

_Lui trouvait facilement ces livres. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux et d'écouter le chant de la magie qui coulait dans ses veines pour qu'elle les lui montre._

_Loki apprenait vite et bien._

_Loki commençait même à développer ses propres sorts._

_Normalement, il n'aurait pas du y parvenir avant de nombreux siècles. Et pourtant…_

_Odin était tombé dans le Sommeil une bonne semaine avant que cette histoire de mur ne commence._

_Frigga a ses côté, Thor et lui trop jeunes, c'était le Conseil qui avait prit les rênes du pouvoir._

_Et "il" était venu, "il" avait proposé de construire un mur d'enceinte pour Asgard contre la main de Freya._

_Le conseil avait accepté s'il y parvenait sous un mois._

_Et maintenant, trois jours avant la date fatidique, il apparaissait qu"Il" allait gagner.  
Alors le Conseil l'avait fait chercher._

_Ils connaissaient sa capacité à se sortir des situations les plus tordues.  
Ils lui avaient ordonnés de faire quelque chose._

_Ils avaient dit que c'était sa faute.  
Personne n'avait protesté._

_Loki était connu pour ses tours._  
Ils l'avaient menacé de mort.  
Personne n'avait été là pour le soutenir.  
Par Thor qui riait de la mésaventure. Pas Odin qui dormait. Pas Frigga qui ne s'inquiétait que pour son époux.  
Et lui avait si peur…

_Il avait surveillé le constructeur._

_Il avait changé de forme._

_Sans son cheval, "il" ne pourrait finir._

_La jument que Loki était avait filé sous le nez de l'étalon qui l'avait suivit au grand galop._

_Loki avait eut encore plus peur.  
L'étalon était encore plus rapide et résistant qu'il ne l'imaginait._

_Loki avait galopé pendant trois jours, jusqu'à ce que la date limite soit passée._

_Il s'était arrêté enfin, épuisé, hors d'haleine, terrifié et paniqué._

_Svadilfari ne s'était pas arrêté lui.  
Il lui avait sauté dessus._

_Loki n'était qu'un adolescent, pour lui, les jeux de l'amour se limitaient encore à rosir lorsqu'une jeune fille lui souriait et à échanger de timide baiser avec un apprenti garde dans les écuries._

_Il avait cru mourir lorsque le monstrueux étalon l'avait couvert._

_La douleur, la peur, l'incompréhension l'avaient laissé presque catatonique pendant des jours, jusqu'à ce que l'étalon se lasse et disparaisse._

_Son maitre était mort de la main de Thor, l'étalon était libre._

_Loki avait mit des jours à revenir, plus effrayé encore._

_Sa magie ne lui répondait plus._

_Il ne parvenait plus à quitter sa peau de jument._

_Lorsqu'il était enfin parvenu au palais, Odin était sortit du Sommeil. Ils avaient déjà eut largement eut le temps de persiffler sur le dos de Loki mais Thor avait eut aussi le temps d'y mettre un peu le holà._

_Thor était trop honnête pour accepter qu'on mente sur le compte de son cadet._

_Odin savait qui avait forcé son cadet à cette mesure extrême._

_Loki s'était écroulé dans les bras de son frère, ses jambes incapables de le porter plus longtemps._

_Le roi avait examiné la magie de son fils un long moment sans comprendre avant que le vieil Aesir en charge des écuries ne comprenne le problème d'un coup d'œil._

_"- Ha mais vot'p'tite jument elle est pleine vot'majesté ! S'pour ça qu'elle est patraque. S'pa grave, elle va faire un j'li poulain, z'en faite pô!"_

_Odin avait été horrifié._

_Ni Loki ni Thor n'avaient comprit sur le moment._

_Il avait fallut plusieurs mois à Loki pour finir par comprendre que sa magie ne répondait pas parce qu'il l'avait perdu mais parce qu'il portait un bébé.  
Il avait fallut plus longtemps encore à Thor pour comprendre que son frère allait avoir un petit et qu'il ne restait pas sous une forme de jument par caprice._

_Petit à petit, le ventre de Loki s'était arrondit au point de ressembler à une barrique._

_Lorsqu'il avait été proche de la mise bas, il s'était couché sur le sol de son box._

_Son corps de jument avait prit le relais. Lui ne savait pas quoi faire._

_Il avait mal, ses muscles se contractaient sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler._

_Une fois encore, il avait cru mourir._  
Après des heures et des heures seul, le maitre des écuries était enfin venu.  
A part la famille royale, personne ne savait où était Loki.

_Pour le vieil Aesir, il n'était qu'une magnifique jument noire._

_Le vieux cavalier l'avait laissé pouliner sans même l'aider. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? D'accord, la naissance avait une bonne semaine d'avance. Mais le poulain se présentait bien, autant fichier la paix à la jument non ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir que sous la robe noire et les sabots, un petit prince de 14 ans environ en âge humain paniquait complètement._

_Le maitre des écuries avait finit par faire prévenir Odin lorsqu'il avait vu ce qui avait finit par naitre._

_Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire de ce truc ?_

_Odin, Frigga et Thor s'étaient précipités à l'écurie._

_Ils y avaient trouvé Loki sous sa forme d'Aesir, en larmes, terrifié, qui serrait contre lui son bébé à huit jambes._

_Il avait entendu le maitre des écuries._

_Il l'avait entendu dire que les monstres devaient être éliminés._

_Il avait supplié Odin de ne pas faire de mal à son bébé._

_Loki avait mit des semaines avant d'être assez fort pour simplement tenir sur ses jambes._

_Dès qu'il avait pu, néanmoins, avec l'aide de Thor, il avait gagné les écuries._

_Odin avait nommé le poulain qui avait été confié à une jument qui venait de perdre son petit._  
La vieille jument avait accepté l'étrange animal sans se poser de question.  
Mais si Sleipnir venait vers elle quand il avait faim, il ne s'intéressait pas autrement à elle.

_A toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, on pouvait trouver le petit poulain si bizarre en train de fixer la porte du box comme si la délivrance allait venir de là._

_Sleipnir s'était jeté dans les bras de sa mère dès qu'il l'avait pu._

_Loki l'avait gardé contre lui un long moment à lui murmurer des petits riens.  
Mal à l'aise, Thor était resté à l'écart._

_Le prince avait l'équivalent de seize ans à peine. Voir son frère "maman" le perturbait autant que de voir ce qu'était son premier neveu._

_Loki avait prit l'habitude de venir voir son fils tous les jours._

_Il lui donnait le biberon dès qu'il pouvait, il passait des heures à le brosser, à jouer avec lui._  
A parler avec lui.  
La première fois que Sleipnir lui avait parlé télépathiquement, Thor n'avait pas voulu le croire.  
Lorsque Sleipnir avait parlé à son oncle de la même façon, Thor avait bien été obligé d'admettre que le "cheval bizarre" était bien plus que cela.  
Puis le Conseil avait commencé à s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à Slei.

_Odin y avait mit immédiatement le holà._

_Sleipnir serait son cheval de guerre dès qu'il pourrait._

_Loki n'avait pas protesté._

_Son bébé était à l'abri. C'était tout ce qui comptait…_

 

#############################################

 

Loki avait finit par se calmer un peu. Tony ne savait pas de quoi il rêvait, mais ce n'était pas agréable.  
Le milliardaire continua à lui murmurer des petits rien avant de passer à la table périodique des éléments.  
Que faire d'autre ?  
Puisque sa voix semblait calmer un tout petit peu le prince…

 

#############################################

_Loki avait épousé Angrboda._

_Le mariage avait été gardé discret._  
Ce n'était que le second prince qui se mariait après tout et le mariage n'avait aucun intérêt politique.  
L'épouse était une magicienne de Vanheim. Tout au moins, c'était ce qui semblait.

_Le couple de sorciers était bien accordé._

_Loki adorait sa femme._

_Le regard emplit de tendresse qu'il posait sur elle avait causé un soupir général de soulagement de tout Asgard.  
Loki occupé avec son épouse, il arrêterait peut-être de faire des farces à tout le monde pour s'occuper ?_

_Mais Angrboda était une jotun._  
Une… un… peu important, c'était pareil.  
Il/Elle était un/une jotun et capable d'imprégner son partenaire quelque soit son sexe.

_Même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il était, l'organisme de Loki avait réagit en proportion._

_Loki n'avait eut personne avant Angrboda._

_L'expérience avec Svadilfari l'avait marqué plus profondément que sa famille pouvait l'imaginer._

_Lorsqu'il était apparut que c'était lui qui portait le premier enfant du couple, il avait paniqué._

_Angrboda l'avait rassuré._

_Ils étaient des sorciers tous les deux, il était normal que la magie n'en fasse qu'a sa guise._

_Ils avaient cachés la grossesse de Loki.  
Une illusion sur son ventre la cachait. Une autre sur celui de son épouse la montrait._

_Puis la vérité sur son épouse avait été connue._

_Trop sur d'elle, la jotun avait été découverte.  
Ses plans aussi._

_Elle avait été mise à mort très vite._

_Le conseil ne se souciait pas qu'elle porte l'enfant du prince.  
Odin n'avait pas eut le temps d'intervenir pour sauver au moins l'inexistant bébé._

_L'angoisse avait été suffisante pour que déclencher la naissance._

_Thor avait trouvé son frère dans sa chambre, roulé en boule sur son fils._

_Le prince avait fait cherché sa mère et Odin.  
Le temps qu'ils arrivent, Thor avait du aider Loki à mettre au moins l'ainé des triplés._

_Entre deux contractions, Loki avait avoué ses cachotteries à ses parents._

_Odin aurait pu, aurait DU en profiter pour lui dire la vérité sur sa propre identité mais ne l'avait pas fait.  
L'excuse donnée par Angrdoba était trop belle._

_Fenrir était né le premier, petite boule de poils tombée dans les mains tremblantes de Thor.  
Jörmungand était né le second. Contrairement à son ainé, sa délivrance avait été très rapide. Fenrir avait déjà fait suffisamment le chemin pour que le fin serpent trouve la sortie tout seul._

_Puis Hela, enfin.  
Enfin un vrai bébé._

_Odin avait été un peu consterné par les enfants de son cadet mais la présence d'Héla avait balayé tout le reste._

_Loki avait été très peu concerné par la forme de deux des trois enfants._

_Ils étaient ses enfants._

_Il les aimait.  
Point._

_Ils avaient grandit avec lui, aidé par Thor quand le prince trouvait le temps._

_L'ainé de la famille royale avait de grande difficulté à ne plus voir son frère comme son "bébé frère" mais comme un père…une mère de famille._

_Puis les prédictions avaient été faites._

_Thor avait du restreindre physiquement Loki pendant que Tyr arrachait Fenrir à ses bras._

_Le louveteau n'était encore qu'une petite boule de duvet, une toute petite chose hurlante qui ne dépassait pas les dix kilos._

_Le louveteau avait longuement pleuré pendant que Tyr allait l'attacher sur l'ile du silence._

_Puis Odin avait lui-même arraché Jord des épaules de Loki.  
Le serpent aimait dormir dans le cou de sa mère. Il était encore assez petit pour ca à l'époque. _

_Odin avait jeté Jörmungand sur Midgar._

_Loki avait été inconsolable pendant des mois._

_Heureusement, au moins qu'il avait Héla avec lui._

_La petite grandissait chaque jour pour devenir la perle d'Asgard._

_Elle avait les yeux verts et les cheveux noirs de sa mère._  
Elle riait comme Loki avait depuis longtemps arrêté de le faire.  
Elle avait hérité de sa magie, de sa douceur et de son caractère facile lorsqu'il était enfant.  
Loki ne la laissait jamais loin de lui.  
Elle grandissait, elle riait et elle apprenait.  
Mais elle n'était pas sans ennemie.  
Elle était la fille de Loki et d'Angrboda.  
Elle était la fille de deux jotuns et le conseil le savait.

_Ils avaient profité d'une absence de quelques jours de Loki pour se débarrasser d'elle.  
Loki avait confié sa fille à son frère._

_Odin était dans le Sommeil, Frigga s'occupait de son époux, il n'y avait que Thor…_

_Le prince n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait été empoisonnée._  
Il n'avait vu le résultat que lorsqu'il était déjà trop tard.  
Eir ne pouvait rien faire.   
Loki était revenu en catastrophe pour assister à la mort de sa petite fille adorée.

_Quelque chose s'était brisée chez le prince._  
Il avait laissé Thor avec la fillette agonisante.  
Il avait disparu pendant deux jours puis était revenu, couvert de sang, un cadavre à la main.

_Il l'avait jeté par terre, prit Héla dans ses bras puis s'était téléporté avec elle._  
Personne n'avait plus entendu parlé d'eux pendant plus de dix ans.  
Lorsqu'Odin avait reprit conscience, il avait reconnu le cadavre comme le roi d'Helheim.  
Le roi du royaume des morts.

_Lorsque Loki avait finit par revenir, sa petite fille était morte, certes, mais elle était sur le trône.  
Elle avait grandit et était une belle adolescente, assez âgée pour que sa mère la laisse seule._

_Odin l'avait punit pour avoir prit le pouvoir dans un autre royaume._  
Loki s'en était fichu  
Sa petite fille était en sécurité.  
Son cœur saignait d'avoir perdu ses trois enfants, mais au moins étaient-ils en sécurité.  
Un peu.

 

##############################################

 

JARVIS l'avait prévenu que Thor venait de revenir et qu'il était accompagné.

Tony aurait bien bougé mais il ne pouvait pas.  
Pas avec Loki glué à lui comme il l'était.  
Au cours de la nuit, le jotun s'était retourné dans son sommeil pour venir se nicher étroitement contre lui.

Loki s'était si bien tortillé contre lui que Tony n'aurait pas pu bouger d'un centimètre, même s'il l'avait voulu.

 

"- Quelle heure est-il J ?"

"- 9h monsieur."

 

Tony grogna.

Il aurait dû être levé depuis au moins deux heures.

 

"- Monsieur Odinson est en chemin pour sa chambre." Prévint encore l'IA juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

 

Thor resta figé une seconde avant qu'un vrai sourire ne lui monte aux lèvres. Ses yeux restèrent néanmoins très triste  
Tout doucement, il vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

 

"- Salutation, Ami Stark. Comment avez-vous dormit ?"

 

Tony grogna encore.

 

"- Pas fermé l'œil. Mais Rodolphe a dormit comme un bébé dès qu'il a réussit a s'endormir… Enfin… Il s'est pas réveillé en tout cas….Il fait toujours autant de cauchemars ?"

 

Thor posa une lourde main sur la nuque de son petit frère qui gémissait sourdement.

 

"- Oui… Toujours… Depuis la mort d'Hela en tout cas…"

"- Tu as pu faire ce que tu voulais ?"

 

Thor hocha la tête.

 

"- Oui…. Laissons mon frère dormir encore un peu puis je vous présenterai mes amis et invités."

  
Cette fois, le sourire de Thor monta jusqu'à ses yeux.

 

"- Mon frère devrait être heureux de les voir. Tout au moins une partie."

 

Loki haletait doucement dans son sommeil pendant que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

 

###################################################

 

_Sigyn le fascinait autant qu'Angrboda avait pu le faire.  
Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas la magie qui l'attirait. C'était son sourire._

_La jeune femme était encore presque une enfant.  
A peine sortie de l'adolescence, elle n'avait pas encore 1800 ans._

_Du haut de ses 3300 ans, Loki se sentait presque dans la peau d'un vieux pervers._

_Elle était arrivée à Asgard depuis moins de trois mois mais avait déjà attiré les deux tiers des mâles du palais.  
La jeune fille ne s'en rendait visiblement même pas compte._

_Les joues roses, elle était l'incarnation même de la timidité et de la candeur._

_Loki savait que c'était aussi ce qui l'attirait chez elle._

_Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été baigné du doux parfum de l'innocence…_

_Il n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de la demander en mariage.  
Les parents de la jeune fille n'avaient été que trop content d'accepter._

_Ha ! Epouser un prince, quand même !_

_Sigyn avait été un peu surprise au début mais l'idée d'un mariage arrangé avait été au cœur de son éducation_  
Elle s'était soumise sans protester.  
Loki avait été parfaitement doux avec elle. Il avait attendu sans rien lui demander, juste heureux de l'avoir près de lui, de pouvoir s'occuper d'elle, de pouvoir juste être en sa compagnie.  
La présence de la jeune femme suffisait à son cœur.  
Lorsqu'elle s'était enfin ouverte à lui, il en avait été si heureux qu'il aurait pu rivaliser avec Thor tellement il illuminait les pièces où il entrait.

_Il était tellement occupé par sa jeune épouse qu'il en oubliait même de faire suer tout le monde avec ses bêtises. Rien que cela avait largement augmenté le crédit de la jeune femme auprès du reste de la population.  
Une semaine sans salle du trône repeinte en rose bonbon était une bonne semaine._

_Le mariage s'était établit dans une confortable routine._

_Petit à petit, Loki avait reprit ses bêtises, Sigyn l'y aidait même parfois.  
Le prince avait reprit l'habitude de s'entrainer avec Thor ou d'aller chasser avec lui._

_Sigyn soignait lentement son cœur maltraité et lui vénérait presque sa jeune épouse._

_Peu lui importait qu'ils ne prolongent pas la lignée royale. Ils avaient tout le temps du monde._

_Tant pis pour les rumeurs.  
Tant pis pour les protestations du conseil._

_S'ils voulaient que la ligné continue, ils n'avaient qu'à lui rendre ses enfants. Où forcer Thor à faire son devoir autrement qu'au hasard avec des paysannes._

_Lorsque Loki avait réalisé qu'il portait a nouveau un enfant, il avait fallut expliquer à Sigyn que sa magie n'en faisait qu'a sa tête. Il avait fallut expliquer qu'il avait déjà porté quatre enfants._

_Sa jeune épouse avait un peu fait la tête mais… C'était à charge de revanche non ? Elle porterait les suivants !_

_Loki ne l'en avait aimé que davantage.  
Comment pouvait-il ne pas l'aimer sa belle princesse aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris._

_Elle était si compréhensive, si tendre._  
Cette fois, Loki n'avait pas perdu de temps pour prévenir ses parents de la bonne nouvelle.  
Odin avait un peu soupiré, Frigga lui avait sauté au cou et Thor avait rit avec affection.  
Son frère ne ferait donc jamais rien comme les autres. Mais c'était aussi pour ca qu'il l'aimait.

_Comme avec Angrboda, Loki avait enchanté son tour de taille et celui de Sigyn.  
Quand il avait été prit des premières douleurs, c'était Frigga et Thor qui une fois de plus l'avaient aidé._

_Personne ne devait savoir._

_Narli et Vali avaient vite poussés comme des champignons._

_Les deux petits garçons étaient la prunelle des yeux de leurs parents et les joyaux de la famille royale._

_Les deux petits polissons tenaient de leur "maman" pour leur caractère et de leur mère pour leur capacité à se faire aimer de tous._

_Même si Loki était "papa" pour les deux bambins, ils avaient très vite apprit la vérité de leur naissance. Ca ne les avait pas perturbés plus que ca.  
Ils avaient "papa", ils avaient "maman" et peu important que ce soit papa qui les ai mit au monde. Pour eux, du haut de leurs quelques décennies, rien ne comptait plus que leur famille._

_Ils adoraient leur tonton Thor qui les portait sur ses épaules. Ils adoraient leur papi Odin qui leur racontait des histoires lorsque leurs parents étaient absents, et surtout, surtout, ils adoraient leur mamie Frigga qui leur préparait des gâteaux au miel pour quatre heures.  
Avec leur très jeune âge, ils ne comprenaient pas qu'il était étrange qu'ils ne soient entourés exclusivement que de leur famille et de quelques gardes triés sur le volet._

_Ils étaient trop jeunes pour comprendre les menaces qui pesaient sur eux._  
Nombreux étaient ceux qui se rappelaient encore des monstres produit par Loki  
Et nombreux étaient ceux qui ne voulaient pas en voir d'autres.

_Avant même leur premier anniversaire, plusieurs tentatives de meurtres avaient été arrêtées in-extremis/_

_Thor pour les surveiller ? Qui s'attaquerait au prince…_

_Odin ? C'était le roi, il ne fallait pas lui en promettre.  
Frigga ? Qui pouvait être sur qu'on ne mettrait pas de poison dans leur nourriture…_

_Mais à mesure que les années s'écoulaient sans plus de tentative, la surveillance sur les deux enfants s'était relâchée._

_Lorsque les deux petits avaient eut l'équivalent de six ans humains, leurs parents leurs avaient annoncé qu'ils allaient avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Leur papa attendait un nouvel enfant à la grande irritation résignée de Sigyn._

_Pour fêter ca, Sigyn avait décidé de les emmener voir leurs grands parents maternel._

_Le voyage avait été organisé avec précision._  
Des gardes les avaient accompagnés.  
Loki les rejoindraient dès que ses devoirs de prince lui en laisseraient le temps

_Le trajet c'était bien passé pendant les deux premiers jours._  
Puis les bandits avaient frappés.  
Comment avaient-ils su ? 

_La question sur le moment était restée sans réponse._

_Narli était mort, une épée dans le ventre.  
Le pauvre petit bouchon avait agonisé pendant des heures pendant que les bandits abusaient de sa mère._

_Vali avait réussit à se cacher, assommé sous le cadavre d'un garde._

_Puis Loki était arrivé, heureux d'avoir pu se dégager plus vite.  
Il s'était téléporté sur la présence de son épouse sans réfléchir._

_Il était resté horrifié un instant._

_Si, des siècles plus tard, on lui demandait ce qui s'était passé, il aurait été incapable de répondre._

_Lorsque Thor était arrivé avec Sif, leurs amis et d'autres gardes, alertés par le seul soldat qui avait réussit à s'enfuir pour demander de l'aide, ils avaient trouvés Loki assit sur le sol, le cadavre de son fils dans ses bras, Sigyn et Vali soignés, autours d'un feu._

_Loki avait perdu le bébé qu'il portait deux jours plus tard._

_Un moi après, rendue à moitié folle par la douleur, Sigyn avait exigé le divorce puis était partit avec Vali pour retourner chez ses parents._

_Anéanti, Loki n'avait pas protesté._

_Il avait passé les dix mois suivant dans la chambre de son frère à tenter de se remettre._  
Après ça, les deux frères s'étaient lentement séparés l'un de l'autre.  
Loki avait de plus en plus de mal à accepter que quelqu'un soit proche de lui.  
Il s'était fait plus sec, plus agressif, plus…méchant même.

_Au début, Thor avait tenté de ne pas faire attention, mais même quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que lui avait finit par ne plus supporter l'agressivité de son frère._

_Avec les années, elle avait finit par diminuer mais le mal était fait._

_Loki s'était retrouvé isolé, seul._  
Perdu.  
Lorsque Thor avait été banni, il venait de fêter en silence et solitaire les cinq cent ans de Vali, le cœur en miette pour tous ces enfants qu'il avait perdu, les uns après les autres.

 

#############################################

 

Loki avait ouvert les yeux.

Il se sentait fatigué et nauséeux.

Son sommeil n'avait rien fait pour le reposer, bien au contraire.

Une boule au fond de la gorge, il ne pouvait que penser à ses enfants.  
Tous ses enfants.

Il ne lui restait plus que sa petite princesse à présent.

Lentement, il se redressa.

 

"- Hé, Loki. Un peu reposé ?"

 

Le prince mit une minute à réaliser qu'il était non pas dans les bras de Thor mais dans ceux de Stark.

Il resta surpris.  
Depuis qu'il avait perdu Sigyn, il n'avait dormit avec personne d'autre que son frère, sauf pour des questions de "boulot".

Quelques heures entre les draps faisaient parfois des miracles, bien plus que toute la diplomatie ou toute la magie du monde. C'était une corde de plus à son arc. Juste un outil.

Comme le reste.

Loki se pencha sur le berceau pour prendre sa petite dans ses bras.

Immédiatement, elle cessa de pleurer.

Elle hoqueta un peu puis se mit à gazouiller de contentement.

Il la berça longuement contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme complètement.

Il le réalisa pas que Tony l'aidait à s'habiller ni qu'il le guidait vers le salon.

 

_"- MAMAN !!!"_

 

Loki tomba à la renverse quand un énorme loup gris foncé lui sauta dessus, vite suivit par un énorme cheval et un jeune homme aux courts cheveux noirs.

Le prince glapit

Machinalement, il serra très fort Thyra contre lui avant de réaliser.

 

"- …F…Fen ???"

 

Le loup lui lécha le visage un instant. Si le loup avait pu pleurer, il l'aurait fait.

Sleipnir se pencha devant lui pour effleurer sa joue de son museau puis le jeune homme s'accroupit près de lui.

 

"-……. Jor ?"

 

Le serpent avait toujours été le plus magique de ses enfants. C'était pour ca qu'il grandissait tellement. Il fallait bien que la magie aille "quelque part". Comme lui, il pouvait changer de forme ?

 

"- Bonjour maman."


	6. Chapter 6

Le sourire de Thor était aussi lumineux que douloureux.  
Son frère s'était éclairé comme un soleil après une éclipse lorsqu'il avait réalisé que ses enfants étaient près de lui.  
Assit sur le sol, une main serrant sa poupée contre lui, il cajolait libéralement de l'autre ses trois fils.  
Sleipnir s'était couché dans son dos pour qu'il s'appuie sur son épaule, Fenrir s'était couché près de lui pour poser son énorme tête sur ses genoux tout en poussant de petits geignements de chiots, quand à Jörmungand, il s'était assit de l'autre côté du jotun pour poser sa tête sur son épaule.  
Aucun des quatre ne disait quoi que ce soit pourtant.  
Ils étaient juste…trop bien. Ils renouaient une relation qui leur avait été arrachée bien des siècles avant lorsque deux d'entre eux n'étaient encore que des bébés.  
Tony se coula vers Thor qu'il entraina un peu à l'écart.  
Une fois de plus, Loki semblait oublieux de tout à part de ses enfants.  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les caresser, de les toucher, de les fixer avec une étincelle d'adoration absolue sur le visage. 

Un peu à l' écart, les Avengers observaient la scène sans savoir s'ils devaient être charmés ou désolés.  
Thor n'avait pas présenté les nouveaux venus mais tous se doutaient.

"- Les enfants de ton frère sont bizarres." Finit par murmura Bruce  
"- Oui, ils le sont. Mais ils sont tous magnifiques quand même."

Jor' finit par quitter l'épaule de Loki.  
Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front puis s'approcha des Avengers.  
Loki le regarda s'éloigner avec angoisse mais finit par se détendre lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il se contentait d'aller parler aux Avengers.  
Le serpent s'inclina.  
Ses yeux étaient du même vert acide que ceux de Loki. Comme ses deux frères. La seul différence étaient ses pupilles verticales.

"- Salutations amis humains. Je suis Jörmungand Lokison. Mais vous me connaissez probablement sous les sobriquets de "Serpent de Midgar" ou "Ouroboros"." Le sourire du fils de Loki était à la fois calme et posé mais tous pouvaient sentir le pouvoir et la force enfler derrière.  
"- Pour un serpent, vous manquez d'écailles." Sourit Tony avant de lui tendre la main." Anthony Stark." Puis l'humain présenta le reste des Avengers.

Un peu surprit, Jor' prit la main offerte. La poignée de main de l'humain était ferme mais pas brutale. Chaleureuse presque. Mais en tout cas honnête. Jor' Approuvait.

"- Odin a finalement accepté de libérer les enfants de Loki et de leur permettre de venir le voir. J'ai été un peu plus long que prévu parce que Fenrir était un peu….perturbé. Et je suis passé également par Helheim."

Jor renifla.

"- Fenrir est complètement fou, mon oncle. Il n'est qu'un chiot dans un corps adulte qui a été torturé presque toute sa vie depuis qu'on l'a arraché à maman."

Le ton était dur, presque agressif mais également si triste…

"- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait au louveteau ?" S'inquiéta immédiatement Clint qui se retenait de plus en plus difficilement d'aller caresser le cheval et le loup presque aussi grand que l'équidé arachnéen  
"- Odin l'a exilé sur l'ile du silence. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que le conseil le ferait enchaîner, avec une épée magique pour lui transpercer la gueule."

Les Avengers pâlirent un peu.

"- Mais…. Pourquoi ?"  
"- Pour la même raison qu'ils ont fait assassiner Hela. Parce qu'ils haïssent les Jotuns et que maman est un Jotun…."

Tous serrèrent les poings.  
La punition avait donc précédé la faute. Et sans doute plus d'une fois.  
Comment en vouloir à Loki d'avoir finalement pété les plombs ?

"- Ils vont allez bien tous les deux, Thor ?"

Le prince haussa les épaules.

"- Je n'en sais rien, ami Banner. Mon frère a été très doué pendant des siècles pour camoufler sa peine. A présent qu'elle a réussit à sortir, elle ne peut plus l'infecter comme un poison. Mais il en souffre depuis si longtemps qu'il faudra du temps avant qu'il aille mieux. Et Thyra…."

Jor posa une main sur l'épaule de son oncle. Le Serpent était aussi mince que sa mère mais une tête plus grand que son oncle.

"- Qu'a dit Hela ?"

Thor soupira avant d'expliquer a ses amis.

"- Je suis allé voir Hela, la Reine du Monde des Morts. Elle est la fille de Loki et la triplée des garçons. Elle est…. Morte… Elle a été assassinée. Loki a conquit Helheim pour elle. Elle regne depuis dessus. Je suis allé la voir pour savoir si l'âme de Thyra était avec elle."  
"- ….Pourquoi ?" S'étonna Steve sans comprendre.  
"- Parce que Loki est le seul à part Héla a pouvoir faire l'aller retour entre Helheim et les autres royaumes sans en souffrir."  
"- Mais tu viens de dire…"  
"- Il faut mourir pour aller à Helheim, mon ami. La mort n'a jamais été mon occupation préféré mais Héla a été assez bonne pour me rendre la vie quand elle a comprit la raison de ma visite."

Les Avengers passèrent au livide.  
Thor s'était tué pour aller voir sa nièce ? Ho bon sang….

"- Et qu'a-t-elle dit ?"  
"- Elle n'était même pas au courant que Loki avait porté un autre enfant. Elle à cherché mais…"  
"- Thyra n'était pas sensé vivre."  
"- Non. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, il n'y avait pas d'âme pour son petit corps. Elle était destiné à ne pas vivre." Confirma le prince avant de prendre son neveu dans ses bras pour le consoler.

Jor s'accrocha à son oncle un instant.

"- Et ton retard ?"  
"- Les Norns…"  
"- Qu'ont-elles dit ?"  
"- Que Thyra était le médicament, ou le poison, dont Loki avait besoin. Qu'elle allait déterminer s'il choisirait un rôle de destructeur ou non."

Jor soupira doucement.

"- Je vois."  
"- Vous êtes bien le seul." Grogna Tony

Le Serpent expliqua.

"- Suivant comment maman va guérir de la mort de Thyra, il déclenchera Ragnarok ou non." 

Ha…Oui….Quand même.  
Violent.

########################################

Tony grinçait des dents.  
S'il était content de voir Loki aller mieux, il était aussi affreusement jaloux.  
Si voir que Loki avait réintégré les bras de Thor ne le dérangeait pas (trop), il n'avait pas pu accéder au prince en trois jours.  
A chaque fois, il y avait quelqu'un pour l'en empêcher.  
Ce quelqu'un était à chaque fois le même : poilu, avec des grandes dents et de la taille d'un cheval de trait.  
Le frère cadet de la boule de poil autant que l'ainé semblaient trouver cela très drôle.  
Tony serra les mâchoires.  
Flute à la fin, il comprenait que le chiot soit possessif avec sa mère mais quand même !  
Même Clint pouvait s'approcher du prince. Et lui, il se faisait grogner dessus à chaque fois.

"- Fenrir vous considère comme une menace." Finit par Expliquer Jörmungand  
"- Une menace ? Moi ?"

Non mais sérieusement !!! Il n'était pas une menace !

"- Si. Il sent votre…intérêt… Et l'intérêt que d'autres ont portés à maman ne s'est jamais bien finit."

Le playboy se sentir affreusement rougir.  
Mais…mais NON !!! Il ne s'intéressait pas à Loki comme ca ! Enfin, il ne pensait pas… Si ? Mais non. Enfin….  
Jor éclata d'un petit rire moqueur.  
Cet humain était absolument adorable.  
Et que leur mère lui fasse confiance n'était pas pour rien dans l'affection croissante du serpent pour la créature mortelle.

"- Fen n'est qu'un enfant dans un corps d'adulte, Monsieur Stark. Traitez-le en enfant pour l'apprivoiser."

Le milliardaire fit la moue.  
Puis le sourire lui revint lorsque Loki déposa un baiser sur le museau de Fenrir.

######################################

Loki paraissait plus stable que jamais.  
A part la poupée qui ne quittait jamais ses bras, le prince donnait l'impression d'être presque… Normal…Plus même que lorsqu'il avait attaqué Midgar.  
La présence de ses enfants près de lui, Thor, et même Clint et Tony semblaient donner au jotun une assise sur sa vie qu'il n'avait pas eut depuis très, très longtemps.  
En quelques jours, le silence et la discrétion du prince avaient disparus pour laisser découvrir aux mortels le Loki que Thor connaissait depuis toujours. Le Loki d'avant l'amertume, avant la colère, avant la jalousie… le Loki qui prenait plaisir à lui teindre les cheveux en rose, à mettre des araignées dans ses chaussures ou à couper les cheveux des filles.  
Natasha avait hurlé de trouver ses cheveux sur son oreiller mais c'était très vite calmé quand Loki les avait fait repousser dans un blond vénitien superbe.  
Thor ne comprenait pas pourquoi Loki aimait à ce point jouer avec les cheveux des gens, mais personne n'était épargné.  
D'ailleurs, tout de suite, il était assit par terre entre les jambes de son frère qui lui brossait les cheveux avant de les natter.  
Près de sa mère, Jor gardait contre lui la poupée que lui avait confié Loki.  
C'était un immense pas en avant pour le jotun.  
Il commençait très très lentement à se détacher de la poupée.  
La nuit, il acceptait même de la poser dans le berceau près du lit à la condition que Thor ET Tony dorment avec lui.  
Sleipnir se couchait près du berceau, Fenrir de l'autre côté. Quant à Jor, il reprenait sa forme serpentine pour s'étaler dans TOUTE la chambre.  
Y entrer pendant que Jor y était sous sa vraie forme était se retrouver confronter à des murs de chair écailleuse et d'anneaux froids qui crissaient les uns sur les autres sans fin jusqu'à une hauteur de plus de deux mètres.  
Jor était grand. Très grand.  
Et très long.  
Quand il était sous sa forme première, c'était la plus petite taille qu'il pouvait assumer, et encore pour quelques heures seulement.  
Il avait même moins de mal à garder sa forme humaine que sa mini forme de serpent. Mais que ne ferait-il pas pour sa maman…  
Si Jor tentait de paraitre aussi fort que possible, il ne se languissait pas moins que Fenrir des attentions de sa mère.  
Il le montrait juste moins.  
Le louveteau ne quittait jamais Loki, quoiqu'il se passe à présent.  
Il le suivait même au bain, l'attendait devant la porte des toilettes, et ne laissait personne qu'il pensait dangereux l'approcher.  
Autant dire que Fury avait fuit le loup en hurlant, le fond de son pantalon en cuir arraché à son emplacement d'origine et bien à l'abri dans les crocs du prédateur.  
Loki avait rit devant la scène.  
Un chaud rire de gorge qui avait forcé un immense sourire sur les lèvres de Thor.  
C'était le genre de rire dont il se souvenait et qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis une éternité.  
Thor avait enlacé son frère avant de déposer un baiser sur la tempe.  
Loki s'était détendu contre lui pour lui rendre son baiser.  
Les deux frères avaient été extrêmement câlins à une époque lointaine. A présent, ils parvenaient à retrouver cette époque.

A mesure que le regard de Loki perdait sa fixité trouble, il s'investissait de plus en plus dans la vie de la tour.  
Il n'était plus rare de le trouver en cuisine, Fenrir près de lui, sa poupée dans les bras ou dans ceux de Jor et Sleipnir près du comptoir.  
A mesure que les jours s'écoulaient, Loki prenait le temps d'apprendre à ses fils ce qu'il n'avait jamais eut le temps de leur apprendre avant.  
Petit à petit, il les aidait à apprendre à utiliser leur magie.

"- J'AI FAIM !!!"

Tony sursauta si fort qu'il faillit se blesser avec son fer à souder.  
Il remonta ses lunettes sur son front avant de baisser les yeux sur l'enfant de ciq ou six ans près de lui.

"- Duh ?"

Qui….  
Le bambin aux cheveux gris foncés s'accrocha à sa manche.

"- J'ai faim oncle Tony." Répéta le petit dont les yeux verts acide le transperçaient de par en part.  
"- ….. Fenrir ?"

L'enfant eut un immense sourire puis son contrôle sur sa magie disparu. L'enfant changea de forme pour reprendre celle de l'énorme loup que connaissait l'ingénieur.  
Presque en autopilote, Tony posa une main sur le garrot de l'animal.

"- On va aller à la cuisine…. Où est ta mère ?"

Normalement, il loup ne quittait jamais Loki.

"- Monsieur Loki est dans sa chambre avec Monsieur Thor, Monsieur Sleipnir et Monsieur Jörmungand et fait la sieste monsieur. " Prévint JARVIS  
"- Ho…."

Tony gratouilla la nuque de Fenrir un moment pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Pourquoi le loup venait-il le voir alors qu'il le chassait en permanence de sa mère dès qu'il le pouvait ? Ca n'avait pas de sens. Mais à cheval donné on n'en regarde pas les dents.  
Il entraina le loup jusqu'à la cuisine pour le gorger de nourriture. Il ne fit pas plus de commentaire sur la petite transformation du louveteau.  
Sans doute Loki parvenait-il petit à petit à apprendre à ses enfants à utiliser leur magie.

#########################################

L'urgence était tombée au milieu de la nuit.  
Ni Tony ni Thor n'avaient voulu laisser Loki seul dans la tour mais ils n'avaient pas eut le choix. Des vies étaient en jeu…  
Finalement, c'était Loki lui-même qui les avait encouragés à partir.  
Entre tous ses enfants et les agents du SHIELD qui resteraient dans la tour, les Avengers étaient à peu près sur qu'il ne se passerait rien de mal  
Ils avaient eut raison, d'une certaine façon.

"- Maman, j'ai mal aux jambes." Se plaignait Sleipnir depuis deux ou trois jours.

Loki resserra l'écharpe autour de son torse, déposa un baiser sur le front de Thyra qui gazouillait de contentement puis matérialisa un onguent pour masser les jambes du grand cheval.

"- Je sais trésor. Je sais."

Sleipnir avait besoin de se dérouiller les membres.  
Comme Fenrir qui trottait d'un bout à l'autre du penthouse, presque hors d'haleine.  
Tous avaient autant besoin de sortir que d'évacuer l'angoisse qu'ils recevaient de leur mère.  
Loki était inquiet pour les Avengers.  
Son frère lui manquait, Tony lui manquait.  
Tous lui manquaient.  
Il s'était habitué à leur présence. Il s'était même mit à les apprécier lentement  
Même Thyra qui au début avait eut énormément de mal avec Natasha commençait à s'habituer à sa présence.  
A présent qu'ils étaient loin de lui, la tour était désagréablement vide. Ce n'était pas les quelques agents qui hantaient les couloirs qui allaient parvenir à lui remonter le moral.  
Une fois les jambes de Sleipnir massées, Loki se rassit sur le canapé.  
Fenrir sauta près de lui pour poser son énorme tête sur ses genoux pendant que Jor s'installait, la tête sur son épaule.  
Loki aimait avoir ses enfants près de lui.  
Son cœur se serrait lorsqu'il pensait à l'absence de ses trois autres bébés.  
Sa gentille Héla, les jumeaux…. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'ils soient eux aussi avec eux…  
Aurait-il un jour la chance de revoir son cadet ?  
Il ne doutait pas que sa douce Sigyn lui avait apprit à le haïr à présent.  
Lui qui les aimait tant...  
Un gros soupir lui échappa.  
Il entraina ses petits à la cuisine, nourrit tout le monde puis resta un long moment à fixer l'extérieur, les yeux dans le vague, tout en chantonnant doucement pour sa fille.

"- Les enfants, ca vous dirait d'aller vous promener au parc ?"

Sleipnir, Fenrir et Jörmungand se redressèrent de leurs assiettes/gamelles/abreuvoir, les oreilles dressées et l'œil humide.  
Si ca leur plairait ? Tu m'étonnes !!!!  
Loki éclata de rire.  
L'enthousiasme de ses enfants était adorable.  
Il les laissa finir de manger puis les rassembla autour de lui.  
Ils n'allaient certainement pas prendre une voiture. Pas avec Sleipnir et Fenrir.

"- JARVIS ? Nous allons nous balader."

L'IA n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le dieu et ses enfants avaient disparus.  
JARVIS lança une recherche frénétique sur la ville tout en prévenant l'agent sénior en charge de la tour.  
Comme aurait dit Tony s'il avait été là : "Ho merde"

####################################

Fenrir était partit au grand galop dès qu'ils s'étaient matérialisés dans Central Park.  
Heureux comme tout, le grand loup fonçait depuis en tout sens pour dépenser son énergie.  
Il n'avait pas pu galoper ainsi depuis qu'il était un chiot. Depuis qu'il avait été arraché à sa mère.  
Près de lui, Sleipnir galopait tout aussi vite et lui mettait même quelques longueurs dans le museau régulièrement avant de se laisser rattraper de loin en loin.  
Les deux fils du prince étaient fous de joie de pouvoir courir ensembles.  
Plus mesuré, Jor avait simplement reprit sa forme de serpent pour s'entortiller dans un bouquet d'arbres et se chauffer au soleil.  
Sa grosse tête pendouillait lamentablement de l'arbre dans lequel l'avant de son corps était installé pour se poser sur l'épaule de Loki, assis sur un banc.  
Dans ses bras, le jotun berçait gentiment sa fille, un sourire immense aux lèvres.  
Régulièrement ses fils revenaient vers lui pour vérifier qu'il était bien là puis filaient à nouveau à fond de train dans le parc, faisant éclater de rire Loki.  
Il aimait voir ses enfants aussi heureux et content.  
Bien sur, il n'avait pas vu les policiers évacuer la zone et mettre des barrières en place, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient fait attention aux militaires qui commençaient à se presser sur zone.  
Fenrir déboula soudain, un petit arbre entre les dents.  
Il le jeta au pied de sa mère puis se coucha à moitié sur le sol, le cul en l'air fouetté par sa queue touffue puis lâcha un petit "Yif !" de chiot.  
La magie de Loki saisit l'arbrisseau pour le lancer au loin.  
Fenrir fonça après son jouet pour le rapporter à sa mère, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se laisser tomber aux pieds de Loki, hors d'haleine, la langue roulée en mirliton sur le côté de la gueule.  
Sleipnir avait cessé lui aussi de galoper en tout sens pour revenir auprès de sa maman et se coucher près de lui.  
Une fois ses trois ainés autour de lui, Loki se mit à leur raconter une histoire en asgardien sans réaliser que les micros directionnels des journalistes enregistraient tout, qu'ils avaient filmé toute la scène et que même les militaires étaient des plus perplexes.  
IronMan se posa soudain près du prince.  
Une vague de soulagement balaya la foule des spectateurs.  
Tony remonta le masque de son casque.

"- Loki. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"  
"- Les enfants voulaient se dégourdir les jambes et Thyra a besoin d'un peu d'air frais" Sourit le Jotun avec ce sourire immense et si chaleureux que Tony aimait tant.

Thor se posa à son tour près de son frère.  
Un peu de sang couvrait son bras.

"- Thor, qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?"  
"- Rien de méchant mon frère."

Loki retira précautionneusement la poupée de son écharpe pour la confier à Tony qui la prit avec surprise avant de la serrer contre lui comme un bébé.  
Loki prit immédiatement le bras de son frère entre ses mains pour le soigner puis récupéra son bébé avant de se rasseoir sur le banc.  
Thor joua des muscles une seconde pour vérifier que la plaie était bien refermée puis échangea un regard avec Stark.  
Les deux hommes s'assirent de chaque coté du prince jotun qui leur sourit encore.

"- Alors Lok' si tu nous racontais ta journée ?"

Tony posa ses pieds sur le dos de Sleipnir qui ne laissa faire sa protester, pas plus que Fenrir lorsque Thor imita son ami. Les deux Avengers ne bronchèrent pas lorsque Jor se laissa tomber sur leurs genoux pour réclamer des caresses.  
Niché entre les deux hommes, Loki posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère.  
A mi-voix, il se mit à raconter les exploits du jour de ses enfants.  
Sa poupée dans ses bras, il la berçait avec tendresse.  
A l'écart, les journalistes noyaient les autres Avengers sous les questions auxquelles ils refusaient de répondre.  
Lorsque Loki finit par s'endormir, Thor le souleva dans ses bras pour le porter à la maison.  
Tony rassembla les trois enfants du prince comme une volée de poules pour tout le monde monta dans les SUV du SHIELD pendant que Sleipnir suivait au grand galop, la tête haute.  
Suivre les voitures n'était rien pour lui.

#######################################

"- J'attendrais maman, tu sais. Je t'aime."  
"- Thyra ?"  
"- Oui maman. Je reviendrais plus tard. Mais maintenant, tu dois me laisser partir. "  
"- Mais… Ma chérie… non.. Tu es avec moi ! Je ne peux pas te perdre !!!"  
"- Ce n'étais pas prête maman. Ce corps n'était pas pour moi. Mais je reviendrais, je te promets."  
"- Thyra… THYRA !!!! THYRA !!!!!!!!!!"

Loki se dressa dans le lit en hurlant.  
Frénétique, il marcha sur Thor pour lui passer dessus et se précipiter sur le berceau.  
Il prit la poupée avec précaution dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui.

"- Ma chérie… ma chérie…."

En larmes, il la berçait contre lui, la peur évidente sur son visage.  
Thor et Tony, réveillés en sursaut, s'assirent sur le sol près de lui.

"- Loki ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.  
Les yeux verts de Loki avaient reprit le vitreux qu'ils avaient apprit à haïr.  
Loki faisait une rechute.

"- Loki…. Mon frère…. S'il te plait…" Supplia Thor.

Même avec l'aide de Tony et des autres enfants de Loki, il leur fallut un long moment pour ramener un peu de conscience dans le regard émeraude et plus encore pour parvenir à le faire parler.  
Une fois que Loki eut réussit à raconter son rêve, les deux Avengers échangèrent un regard angoissé.  
L'esprit fragile de Loki tentait-il de le libérer de son obsession ? Si c'était le cas, ils allaient devoir le surveiller de prêt.  
Si Hela n'avait pas assuré à Thor que Thyra n'était pas avec elle, Thor aurait presque pu penser qu'il s'agissait vraiment de la petite mais… A moins qu'une âme n'attende réellement, quelque part, de naitre ?  
Thor frémit.  
Si c'était le cas, ca voulait dire que son frère aurait un autre enfant d'ici peu.  
Il serra les mâchoires.  
Personne ne toucherait encore son frère.  
Personne.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci a Splanchnique pour son fanart de Thyra. Elle est juste trop mignonne.   
> Vous le trouverez ici : http://splanchnique.deviantart.com/#/d5qr450

Le début de journée avait été pénible pour tous.  
Il avait fallu un long moment pour que Loki émerge de sa semi catatonie, suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de ses enfants.  
Le regard inquiet, Jörmungand tentait de ne pas faire voir sa peur.  
Comme les autres, il était persuadé que si Loki sombrait à nouveau, il sombrerait définitivement.   
Finalement, c'était Clint qui était parvenu à sortir réellement Loki de son angoisse.  
L'action avait été choquante mais particulièrement efficace.  
Clint n'était juste jeté sur lui en braillant "Attaque chatouilles !!!"  
Loki était resté immobile une seconde avant de s'écrouler sur le sol en riant. Très vite, il s'était débattu en hurlant d'un rire quasi hystérique.  
Clint avait continué jusqu'à ce que Jor' se jette dans la bagarre contre lui. Tony s'en était mêlé, puis Thor, puis finalement toute la maisonnée.  
La bataille de chatouilles s'était finalement terminée avec tout le monde épuisé par des fou-rire explosifs, en tas sur le sol et les uns sur les autres.  
Très content de lui, Clint avait caressé les cheveux de Loki qui avait posé sa joue sur sa cuisse le temps que le prince se remette.  
Assis tranquillement sur le canapé, la poupée dans les bras, Fenrir sous sa forme d'enfant avait observé la scène avec Sleipnir.  
Le grand cheval, lui aussi sous humanoïde, était aussi amusé que son petit frère.  
Leur maman finit par se redresser avant de venir les prendre dans ses bras avec affection.  
Le rêve de la nuit était oublié.  
Immédiatement, Loki reprit sa poupée contre lui, puis installa Fenrir sur sa hanche. Le louveteau monté en graine se laissa faire avec un sourire d'absolue béatitude.

"- Qui a faim ?" Finit par demander le prince. 

Clint l'avait "agressé" avant même le petit déjeuner. Une collection de regards touchant et d'estomacs grondant lui répondit.  
Amusé, Loki secoua la tête. Tout semblait oublié.  
Il effleura les cheveux de la poupée avec tendresse, déposa un baiser sur le crâne de Fen' puis prit les rênes de la cuisine.  
Un grand sourire au visage, Thor regarda son frère préparer un petit déjeuner Asgardien avec toute la dextérité que pouvait avoir Loki.  
Même s'il avait une main prise par Fenrir, même si le louveteau l'encombrait, même si la poupée le gênait, même si Slei et Jor étaient dans ses pattes, Loki les gérait avec une efficacité remarquable.

"- Thor…"

Le prince blond tourna à peine la tête vers Tony.

"- Ami Stark ?"  
"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé chez ton frère pour le transformer de maman attentive en monstre aigri ?"

Thor soupira.

"- Odin lui a retiré ses enfants. Loki l'a…très mal vécut. Mais je crois qu'il y a autre chose, ami Stark. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose…." Il s'interrompit sans savoir comment expliquer. "Ami Stark. Mon frère est un Jotun. Vous le savez. C'est pour ça qu'il peut porter des petits. Nous ne savons pas grand-chose de ce peuple finalement. Juste qu'ils sont à la fois mâle et femelle. Mais il doit y avoir autre chose. Quelque chose de plus profond. Peut-être… Peut-être un instinct plus maternel pour certain et plus paternels pour d'autre… je spécule, ami Stark. Nous ne savons rien d'eux à part comment les tuer, mais…."  
"- Et si tu allais leur demander, Thor ?" Finit par couper Tony que les balbutiements du prince agaçaient. 

Puisqu'il ne savait pas, autant aller voir !  
Tony s'agaçait de plus en plus de voir Thor ne rien faire. Lui ne pouvait pas. Mais Thor pouvait non ? Au moins avoir des réponses !!!  
De plus en plus souvent, l'ingénieur avait envie d'arracher la poupée des bras de Loki et de la remplacer par autre chose. Un autre enfant, un animal… n'importe quoi mais quelque chose qui soit VIVANT.  
Quelque chose qui puisse répondre aux caresses et à l'affection de Loki.  
Quelque chose qui puisse l'aider à s'en sortir.  
Ses autres enfants aidaient bien sûr. Mais Tony anticipait avec angoisse le moment où Loki comprendrait que sa fille était morte.

Thor soupira.  
Aller à Jotunheim ?  
Il n'y avait pas laissé un souvenir impérissable la dernière fois où il y avait mit les pieds. Ou peut-être que si justement.  
Il hésita.

"- Loki ?"

Gentiment, il prit son frère par la taille pour le serrer contre lui.  
Le sourire lumineux du jotun lui serra le cœur. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas vu ce sourire ? Il voulait que son frère redevienne lui-même. Il voulait que son frère lui soit rendu.   
Mais il voulait retrouver son frère heureux. Son frère tel qu'il était "avant". Avant l'aigreur et la douleur.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Thor ?"

Le blond enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de son cadet.

"- Je t'aime mon frère." Murmura l'asgardien d'une voix chargée de tristesse et de tendresse mêlées.

Loki reposa ses poêles, assis Fenrir sur le comptoir puis se retourna dans les bras de son ainé pour le serrer contre lui.

"- Je t'aime aussi grand imbécile. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as l'air malheureux depuis quelques temps…. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider mon frère ?"

Thor sentit son cœur se fendre en deux.  
C'était son frère qui voulait le consoler ? Et Odin qui avait reproché plus d'une fois à Loki d'être d'une froideur de banquise…. Odin ne comprenait tout simplement pas Loki.  
Son frère était tout sauf froid. Son frère était une boule de sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient en permanence. Loki avait besoin qu'on l'aide et qu'on l'aime, rien de plus.  
Thor déposa un baiser sur le front de son frère.

"- Soit heureux mon frère. Soit juste heureux et je serais le grand frère le plus heureux des neuf royaumes."

Loki posa sa joue sur l'épaule de son ainé.  
Il ne comprenait pas ce que lui disait Thor. Il était heureux alors pourquoi Thor lui demandait de l'être ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui cachait ? Et….pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas à Asgard ?  
Loki tressaillit soudain, un peu inquiet.

"- Thor… pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas à la maison ? Où sont père et mère ?"

La question lui semblait soudain d'une importance capitale. Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi avec des mortels ? Et pourquoi son frère repartait-il régulièrement alors que lui restait ici ? Etait-il….exilé ? 

"- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait mon frère ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ?"

#######################################

Jörmungand, Fenrir et Sleipnir avaient tous les trois repris leurs vraies formes.  
Cachés dans une salle de la tour Stark, les trois frères discutaient entre eux mais n'étaient pas seuls.  
Assise sur les anneaux tièdes de l'un de ses deux triplés, Héla écoutait leur rapport, les sourcils froncés.  
Installé dans le giron de sa sœur jumelle, Fenrir lui léchait gentiment les doigts pendant que Sleipnir finissait.

"- Maman commence à se poser des questions, Héla. Si c'est une bonne chose, j'ai peur qu'il ne puisse pas accepter la vérité quand elle se présentera. Qu'est ce qui se passera lorsqu'il réalisera que Thyra n'a jamais vécu ?"  
"- Que veux-tu que nous fassions, Slei ?" Soupira lourdement Jor. "Nous ne pouvons pas demander aux mortels d'endormir maman pendant des mois, que l'un deux le féconde, d'attendre la naissance du bébé, prier que ce soit une fille et la lui donner comme si elle était Thyra !"

Héla paru réfléchir à la question un moment.  
Ça aurait été une méthode.  
La déesse de la mort pouvait parfois être extrêmement….extrême dans son pragmatisme, justement. Si l'idée avait eu 100% de chance de succès, elle n'aurait pas réfléchit une seconde à endormir sa mère elle-même avant de choisir l'étalon. Comme ce n'était pas le cas…

"- Une idée les garçons ?" 

Les trois princes animaux s'entre regardèrent.  
Non, ils n'avaient aucune idée.  
Et c'était bien ce qui leur faisait peur.  
Comment pouvaient-ils aider leur maman ?  
Finalement, ils le connaissaient si peu… Odin avait toujours veillé à ce qu'ils passent le moins de temps possible ensembles. Ils…comprenaient…un peu….  
Les Norns avaient prédits qu'ils seraient la destruction des neufs royaumes après tout. Mais les quatre enfants de Loki ne voyaient qu'une seule raison à un tel geste. Et il suivrait forcément la mort de leur mère.   
S'ils détruisaient les mondes, ce serait parce que leur mère serait morte.  
Hors les norns étaient certaines. S'ils détruisaient les mondes, ce serait main dans la main avec Loki  
Les deux étaient donc totalement incompatible.  
Les norns devaient s'être pris les pieds dans leur tapisserie. C'était la seule explication rationnelle.

"- A part le surveiller, on ne peut rien faire d'autre." Finit par soupirer Jor.

Les quatre enfants se renfrognèrent un peu. Leur mère n'avait rien pu faire pour les sauver. Mais eux avaient une chance de l'aider à présent. Ils ne la gâcheraient pas.

#######################################

Thor caressait le visage de son frère avec tendresse.  
Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul, enfin, sans lui, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

"- Je reviendrais vite, mon frère…."  
"- Je veux venir avec toi, Thor."  
"- Non, Loki. Je sais que tu veux venir mais tu ne peux pas." 

Le regard vert se chargea de tristesse.

"- Pourquoi ?"  
"- Asgard n'est pas sur pour toi en ce moment mon frère…Sans compter que le Bifrost serait trop violent pour Thyra. Elle est encore fragile après tout."

Le brun baissa le nez.  
Thor le serra gentiment contre lui.  
Il n'aimait pas voir son frère aussi défait.

"- Je demanderai à mère si elle peut venir te voir, mon frère. Je suis sur qu'elle sera heureuse de voir ses petits enfants."

Cela ramena le sourire sur le visage ouvert du prince cadet. 

"- D'accord."

Thor glissa une main sous la chemise de son frère pour lui caresser gentiment le dos. Le jotun se laissa faire avec un plaisir évident. Loki avait toujours été un tactile lorsqu'ils étaient jeune avant de s'éloigner de tout le monde. C'était une méthode facile pour calmer Loki.  
Une méthode que Thor appréciait particulièrement en plus.

"- Je vais revenir vite, Loki. Juste quelques jours. Tu ne te rendra même pas compte de mon absence."

Loki enfouit son nez dans le creux du cou de son frère.

"- Tu va me manquer quand même. Tu me manques toujours." Souffla doucement le petit jotun.

Thor l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front avant de le lâcher.  
Loki le regarda disparaître dans le Bifrost avec angoisse. Très vite, il resserra son étreinte sur sa poupée. 

"- Allez maman, viens. J'ai faim !!" Plaida Fenrir pour détourner son attention.

Loki s'occupa immédiatement de son fils.  
Il parvint même à lui sourire. Pourtant, l'absence de Thor lui pesait déjà.

############################################

Assise sur son trône, Héla fixait le plafond de son palais sans vraiment le voir.  
L’existence de Thyra, l’état de sa mère, la présence de ses frères auprès de leur mère, Odin qui avait relâché Loki et qui cherchait à s’occuper de lui au mieux…  
Quelque chose n’allait pas c’était une évidence.  
Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi autant de changement en si peu de temps autour de sa mère ?  
Ce n’était pas la première fois que Loki perdait un enfant, bien au contraire. C’était peut-être la première fois qu’il montrait autant de peine mais la douleur avait toujours été là.  
Pourquoi Odin s’en souciait-il maintenant ? Qu’est ce qui avait changé pour Odin ?  
La jeune déesse de la mort serra les mâchoires.  
Une fois de plus, elle venait de recevoir une offrande de la part de Thanos.  
Cet imbécile ne réalisait-il pas qu’elle était la fille de son père ?  
Probablement pas.  
Elle ne s’était jamais vraiment souciée du Titan avant. Mais ça, c’était avant.  
Avant qu’il ne blesse sa mère. Avant qu’il ne lui fasse du mal et prenne possession de son esprit. Avant qu’il ne transforme le digne et puissant sorcier en créature brisée.  
C’était intolérable.  
Et si Hela était beaucoup de chose, elle était, comme sa mère, très protectrice de sa famille.  
Soudain décidée, elle bondit sur ses pieds puis chemina parmi les branches d'Yggdrasil comme sa mère le lui avait appris jusqu'à la caverne qu'habitaient les Norns.  
Les trois femmes sans âge et sans visage l'accueillirent.

"- Bonjour petite Princesse. Nous t'attendions."  
"- Bien sûr que vous m'attendiez."

La plus vieilles des trois Norns gloussa.

"- Ne soit pas amère, ma petite chatte. Ça ne te va pas. Pas alors que tu es si jeune."  
"- Et si morte."  
"- Ton destin était celui-là…."

La jeune reine se retint de grincer des dents.  
Elle ne demandera pas pourquoi.  
Elle se refusait à s'abaisser à cela.  
Elle préféra se concentrer sur sa petite sœur.

"- Thyra."

Les trois femmes sans visages hochèrent la tête.

"- Ta petite sœur."  
"- Vous avez dit à Oncle Thor qu'elle ne devait pas vivre, qu'il n'y avait pas d'ame pour elle. Pourtant, vous avez dit aussi qu'elle serait le poison ou le médicament pour ma mère."  
"- Tu es plus futée que ton oncle."

La petite reine renifla.

"- Mon oncle à autant de suite dans les idées qu'un ravioli trop cuit." Et pourtant, elle adorait son oncle. Elle était juste réaliste.

Les Norns gloussèrent.

"- Ne soit pas aussi dure avec ton oncle ma petite. Il est juste lent à murir. Quand le moment sera venu, il éclora dans toute sa majesté. Comme ta mère. Laisse-leur le temps…."

Hela se renfrogna.

"- Ma sœur…"  
"- Ta sœur reviendra à ta mère. Au moment de son choix et de sa propre volonté. Ta sœur est destinée à de grandes choses ma petite. Laisse-lui le temps…"  
"- Le temps, toujours le temps…."  
"- Ainsi en va-t-il pour les immortels, mon enfant. Même si je conçois que le concept est difficile à comprendre pour toi qui est morte et ne peut plus évoluer."

La petite reine de la mort retint difficilement sa rage

"- Où est ma sœur ?"  
"- Dans le limbes bien sûr. Où veux-tu que soit l'âme d'une enfant qui m'a pu naitre ?" Rit la plus jeune des trois Norns. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui doit t'inquiéter pour l'instant ma petite. Nous te l'avons dit. Elle reviendra quand il sera le bon moment. Et il est loin, très loin d'être là."

Ce qui devait l'inquiéter ?  
A part sa mère… Mais sa mère était en sécurité avec son oncle, ses frères et les humains qui le protégeaient.  
A eux tous, elle ne voyait pas trop ce qui pourrait l'atteindre.

"- S'il vous plait. Pour UNE fois, cessez de parler dans le vide ! Qu'est ce qui menace ma mère !"  
"- La même chose que ce suit menace toute vie ma petite. La Mort. Ou l'absence de vie. Ce qui n'est pas la même chose"  
"- Mais je ne….."

Les yeux de la petite déesse s'agrandirent soudain démesurément.

"- Thanos…"

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure.

"- Ta mère a montré un grand pouvoir à Thanos, mon enfant." Souffla doucement la seconde des trois Norns. "Ne fais pas l'erreur qui le conduirait à un destin plus funeste qu'il ne l'ai déjà."  
"- Il est trop tard ma sœur." Coupa la plus jeune.  
"- Elle est partie."

Les trois Norns soupirèrent.  
La plus jeunes chercha un fil particulier dans la tapisserie qu'elle tissait.  
Il était vert luisant, enlacé étroitement avec un autre bleu et un troisième rouge. Elle le tira sur une certaine longueur puis le coupa.  
Le temps que le tissage arrive au bout du fil se raccourcissait. Mais l'écheveau vert luisant ne fut pas jeté, juste mit à l'écart. Avec un autre, d'un doux gris argenté.  
Puis les trois norns tressèrent trois fils vert/bleu avec le rouge et le bleu qui restaient.  
Enfin, elles laissèrent les fils tranquilles.  
Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.  
Attendre que le gros fils violet soit coupé.  
Peut-être.  
Déjà, il se rapprochait du fil vert.

"- Fais attention petite…Fait très attention ma petite." Murmura doucement la plus vieille des trois Norns en effleurant du bout d'un doigt ridé un dernier fil noir pérylène.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais, c'est court, mais faut que je me remette dedans.   
> Je vais finir !! èé/


	8. Chapter 8

Le louveteau s'était caché sous le bureau de Tony, dans son atelier.  
Depuis une semaine, ça semblait être le jeu préféré de Fenrir.  
Dès qu'il le pouvait, le louveteau se faufilait près de Tony pour tenter de lui mordiller les orteils.  
Au début, l'ingénieur en avait été agacé. Puis très vite, il y avait vu les avantages. A avoir Fenrir près de lui, Loki suivait assez rapidement derrière.  
Le jotun était incapable de rester très longtemps sans tous ses enfants près de lui.  
Loki était une mère poule.

"- Tony ? Fenrir est avec toi ?"

La poupée confortablement installée contre son torse, comme toujours, Loki trainait derrière lui un jeune homme aux cheveux noir et un autre aux cheveux gris.  
Sleipnir et Jormugandr.  
Les deux demis-jotuns se laissaient trimbaler sans protester, bien au contraire.  
Plus Loki s'occupait d'eux et plus ils avaient de chance que leur maman finisse par se détacher de la poupée qu'il avait encore contre lui.  
Petit à petit, Loki faisait des progrès.  
A présent, il laissait la poupée dans le berceau.  
Petit à petit, il était éloigné du lit sans que Loki ne proteste plus avant.  
Il se levait bien deux ou trois fois dans la nuit pour s'assurer que la petite était encore là, mais n'insistait plus pour qu'elle reste avec lui.  
Loki dormait toutes les nuits avec son frère, l'ingénieur et ses enfants.  
Le tout faisait grande pile de câlins mais personne ne s'en plaignait, bien au contraire. Les trois petits avaient bien trop manqués à leur maman. Loki avait trop saigné de leur absence. Thor ne pouvait se séparer de son frère quant à Tony, il prenait un plaisir fou à avoir les même personnes dans son lit chaque nuit.

"- Fenrir est toujours à me mordiller les orteils quand il n'est pas avec toi, Loki."

Tony tenta sa chance au passage.   
Comme Loki avait les deux mains prises, il l'attrapa par la taille au passage.  
Le jotun resta surprit une seconde. Il faillit se débattre mais se détendit lorsque le millionnaire déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant d'en déposer un autre sur sa joue.  
Loki se releva du genou de l'ingénieur.

"- Anthony Stark. Voyons !"

Tony eut un grand sourire plein de dents. Il avait bien veillé à lancer un bout de saucisson au chiot avant de se risquer à se montrer tactile avec le jotun.   
Le prince déchut lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

"- Veuillez cesser !"

Le regard de l'humain lui donnait chaud.  
Il avait se donner à lui pour payer sa protection. A présent, il se prenait à apprécier être dans ses bras juste pour le plaisir d'y être.  
Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus prit plaisir à être dans les bras de qui que ce soit à part dans ceux de son frère.

"- Loki ?"

Le jeune prince sursauta.  
Il était repartit dans ses pensées sans même s'en rendre compte. A présent, cela l'agaçait régulièrement.  
Tony comme Thor appréciaient de le voir s'énerver ainsi.  
C'était une excellente chose.

"- Désolé, Ami Stark. Je ne cesse de me perdre dans mes pensées. Je n'étais pas comme ça avant."

Le jotun fronça les sourcils.  
Il faisait tellement petit garçon perdu ainsi…  
Sleipnir se bouina contre sa mère, vite imité par les deux autres enfants du prince.  
Tony se mordit la langue.  
Il était de plus en plus difficile de se taire.  
Loki allait VRAIMENT mieux.  
Et de plus en plus vite.  
La présence de ses enfants avait fait des miracles sur le jotun.

"- Loki… Sais-tu si tes parents vont venir ? Tu les réclamais l'autre jour. Et avec Thor qui est allé à Asgard…." Le prince ne leur en avait pas reparlé.  
"- Je ne sais pas, Tony. Thor ne m'en a pas reparlé. Mais j'aimerais vraiment ! Au moins pour qu'ils voient à quel point Thyra à grandit !"

Le sourire lumineux du jeune prince fit soupirer le milliardaire silencieusement.  
Parfois, Loki semblait presque guérit. Mais il suffisait d'une phrase pour calmer tout le monde.

"- JARVIS, où est Thor ?"  
"- Monsieur Thor est à la salle de sport monsieur. Voulez-vous que je lui demande de monter ?"  
"- S'il te plait, J. Fais ça."  
"- Bien monsieur."  
"- Maman ! J'ai faim "

Se plaignit soudain Fenrir qui avait pris forme humaine.  
Loki attrapa immédiatement son petit pour l'installer sur sa hanche. Fenrir s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces.

"- Slei, Jor ? Vous venez ?"

Sleipnir suivit sa mère à la cuisine avec empressement. Lui aussi avait un creux. Jor déclina. Il voulait parler avec l'humain.  
Le grand serpent était généralement assez silencieux. Il était rare qu'il parle à quiconque sans avoir longuement pesé ses paroles avant.  
Loki déposa un baiser sur la joue de son reptile de fils puis entraina les deux autres à la cuisine, sa poupée étroitement serré contre son torse;

"- Que voulez-vous demander à oncle Thor ?"

Tony était toujours fasciné par la voix à la fois douce, puissante et basse de Jormugandr. Le serpent de Midgar était une force de la nature et une force magique qu'il serait bon de ne jamais se mettre à dos.

"- Je viens de réaliser quelque chose." Soupira Tony. "Ta mère est déjà traumatisée par la perte de Thyra au point de l'avoir remplacé par une poupée. Mais…est-ce qu'il se souvient qu'il n'est pas Asgardien ?"

Jor se figea avant de pâlir lentement.

"- Qu'est ce qui va se passer s'il l'a oublié aussi et que ça lui retombe au coin du museau par accident ? Genre s'il met la main dans le congélateur ?"  
"- Je n'y avais pas pensé." Avoua le serpent, livide.

Thor le rejoignit.

"- Que puis-je pour vous, ami Stark ?"  
"- Ton frère, il sait qu'il est un jotun où il l'a oublié aussi ?"

Thor se figea avant de pâlir aussi brutalement que non neveu.

"- Ho bon sang… non, je ne crois pas qu'il s'en souvienne ami Tony. Il a oblitéré presque tout ce qui lui a fait du mal. Cela en fait partie. C'est ce qui nous a séparés si fort après tout….Il ne faut pas que mon frère l'apprenne par accident…  
"- Il ne faut pas que j'apprenne quoi ?" S'inquiéta Loki, une lueur inquiète dans l'œil.

L'humain, l'asgardien et le serpent avalèrent difficilement leur salive.

############################################

Hela surveillait son "soupirant" depuis plusieurs semaines.  
Thanos était un pur malade.  
Chaque jour il lui sacrifiait des vies pour lui faire plaisir.  
La déesse de la mort se sentait sale.  
A chaque vie que le Titan tranchait pour elle, elle se sentait de plus en plus nauséeuse.  
Comment n'avait-elle pu voir avant ? D'accord, elle était occupée ailleurs. Mais quand même !  
Et puis…Elle avait vu "L'Autre".  
Le géniteur de Thyra, elle le savait.  
La créature était à la fois répugnante et magnifique. Répugnante à cause de sa bestialité mais magnifique par sa force et sa puissance.  
Et dire que cette belle créature était sous la domination de Thanos…  
Hela secoua doucement la tête.  
Sans Thanos pour les contrôler, la race des Chitauris serait certes brutale et puissance mais pas aussi destructrice ! C'était à cause du titan qu'ils erraient de planète en planète pour les détruire, comme des criquets lâchés sur des champs de blé. Sans lui, ils seraient probablement encore tranquillement dans leur système.  
La déesse se recroquevilla dans la poche dimensionnelle d'où elle observait le Titan.  
Il lui faisait aussi peur qu'il lui donnait des envies de meurtres.  
Si elle l'avait pu, elle l'aurait tué sur place, juste en lui arrachant son âme.  
Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle était peut-être la déesse de la mort, mais si elle pouvait rendre la vie à une âme tombée sous sa coupe, elle ne pouvait l'arracher à un vivant.  
A son grand désarroi.  
Elle frémit.  
Une autre victime venait de tomber sous les coups du Titan. Pour elle.  
Dégoutée, elle retourna à son domaine.  
Elle ne pouvait rester très longtemps loin de lui de toute façon. Elle était morte après tout. Elle était autant la reine de son domaine que sa prisonnière. Comme toutes les autres âmes des morts. Sa mère avait peut-être conquit Hellheim pour elle, mais n'en restait pas moins morte. Si elle ne portait pas la couronne, elle serait comme toutes les autres âmes.  
Dès qu'elle fut à nouveau dans son domaine, elle convoqua ses serviteurs. Elle voulait rassembler toutes les âmes victimes de Thanos. Plus que les autres, elles méritaient de retourner rapidement à la vie.

#####################################

"- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?" Exigea Loki en sifflant de rage

Thor retint un pauvre sourire.  
D'un côté, il était content de retrouver son frère plus lui-même que depuis longtemps. Mais la cause….  
Loki serrait sa poupée contre lui.

"- Loki… Calme-toi s'il te plait."  
"- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez !!!" Insista le jeune prince qui se mit lentement à trembler. 

Sa colère avait fait long feu, laissant juste la peur.

"- Loki…" Thor vint prendre son frère dans ses bras. "Je t'aime Loki…"  
"- Thor…S'il te plait." Supplia le prince en s'accrochant à lui.

Le blond hésita.  
Il leva les yeux sur Tony.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?

"- Les mômes ? Vous allez venir avec moi. On va laisser maman et tonton discuter." 

Il vint cueillir Fenrir de la hanche de Loki puis cornaqua les trois gamins dans la cuisine, laissant les deux immortels ensembles.

"- Loki… je peux prendre Thyra ? Elle va bientôt prendre son biberon et vous allez discuter longuement."

Le petit jotun hésita un long moment, visiblement perdu.  
Sa magie commençait à s'agiter mais pas encore trop dangereusement.

"- S'il te plait Loki ?"

Timidement, Loki retira l'écharpe autour de lui pour la sécuriser autour de Tony.  
Normalement, il ne l'aurait jamais fait.  
Mais il voulait savoir.  
Quelque chose lui hurlait en silence qu'il savait déjà et que savoir à nouveau allait lui faire du mal.  
Mais il fallait savoir. Il avait besoin de savoir.  
Une fois sa fille sécurisée contre Tony qui serra étroitement la poupée contre son torse comme si c'était un vrai bébé, l'humain abandonna les deux dieux dans son atelier.

"- JARVIS ? Toutes sécurités en stand-by. On ne sait jamais…Enfin, si. On sait. Ça va être moche."

Fenrir geignit doucement contre Tony.

"- Ca va aller boule de poils. Fallait bien que ça en arrive là de toute façon. Même si nous avons un poil merdé."

Jor et Sleipnir suivirent le milliardaire dans le salon après que Tony leur eut distribué une glace à chacun dans une futile tentative de les détendre un peu.  
Assit sur les genoux de Tony, roulé en boule sur lui, Fen lâchait de petits cris de chiot blessé à intervalle régulier. Les deux autres fils de Loki avaient un peu hésités puis avaient fini par s'installer de chaque côté de l'ingénieur.  
Tony n'était peut-être qu'un humain mais là, tout de suite, il était la seule chose qui leur permettait de garder un peu leur calme.  
Même s'ils semblaient relativement adulte tous les deux, Jor comme Slei n'étaient finalement encore que deux enfants.

"- Ca va pas aller bien hein." Finit par murmurer Slei.

Tony lui caressa les cheveux.

"- Non… pas bien du tout. Mais avec un peu de chance, ça ira quand même mieux que la première fois. Loki sait déjà ce qu'il est. Il faut juste qu'il s'en rappelle.

Tony grinça des dents lorsqu'il sentit la tour entière se mettre à frémir.

"- JARVIS ?"  
"- Monsieur Loki ne prends pas bien les choses, Monsieur. Pas bien du tout…"

Toutes les lumières coupèrent soudain.

"- JARVIS ?..... JARVIS ??????........J ????????"

###########################################

Thor entraina Loki avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assis sur le canapé déglingué de l'atelier de Tony.  
Il n'aurait jamais imaginé devoir un jour dire à Loki qui il était. Et surtout, ce qu'il était.  
Mais c'était peut-être une opportunité après tout.  
Il pourrait peut-être adoucir un peu le choc et la douleur.  
Il ferait tout pour en tout cas.  
Gentiment, il caressa la joue de son frère.  
Presque paniqué à présent, Loki ne conservait qu'un vague bout de calme que parce que son frère était près de lui.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe Thor ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

Thor lui caressa encore la joue.

"- Rien. Tu n'as rien fait Loki. Ce n'est pas toi."  
"- Alors quoi !!! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pitié Thor !"

Le prince blond ferma les yeux un instant.

"- Loki… je ne sais pas comment te le dire. Il n'y a pas trente-six façons de le faire et…. Je t'aime Loki… Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher dans les neuf royaumes. N'en doute jamais, je t'en supplie."

Il prit Loki dans ses bras pour le tenir très fort contre lui.   
Thor sentait le cœur de son frère battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, aussi vite que celui d'un lapin chassé par des mâtins. 

"- Loki…. Tu as été adopté."

Le petit jotun se figea brutalement.

"- ….Q…..Quoi ?"

Le ton était si ouvertement plaintif et désespéré que Thor serra plus fort son frère contre lui.

"- Chhhh… Tout va bien mon frère. Tout va bien… je t'aime. Père et mère t'aime. Nous t'aimons tous."

Loki resta comme prostré encore quelques minutes.

"- Je ne suis…. Pas ton frère ?" La douleur était si audible que le cœur de Thor se fripa dans sa poitrine.  
"- Si ! SI !!! Loki si !!! Tu ES mon frère !!! Nous avons grandis ensembles, joué ensemble, combattu côte à côte !!! Nous n'avons peut-être pas les mêmes parents, mais notre sang s'est suffisamment mélangés au cours des siècles sur le champ de bataille, à l'entrainement, partout, que nous ne pouvons pas dire que nous ne sommes pas du même sang !"

Les yeux emplis de larmes, Loki fixait son frère comme s'il détenait la Verité Universelle;

"- C'est…. C'est vrai ? Tu…. Tu m'aimes quand même ? Même….Même si je suis juste…personne ?"

Si Thor l'aimait vraiment quand même, alors ce n'était pas grave s'il n'était pas vraiment son frère, n'est-ce pas ?  
Thor lui caressa longuement le dos.

"- Tu n'es pas personne, Loki. Tu es mon frère. Tu es le fils adoptif d'Odin Borson Père de Toutes Choses et Roi d'Asgard et de Frigga. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas né du sang d'Asgard que tu n'es pas mon frère."

Loki tressaillit.  
Pas du sang d'Asgard ?

"- ….Thor….. Pas du sang d'Asgard ?"

Le prince ainé soupira.  
Il n'avait pas fait d'erreur.  
Il avait fait exprès.

"- Non mon frère. Tu n'es pas Asgardien…. C'est pour ça que tu as autant de magie…Et tu n'es pas personne. Tes vrais parents sont de sang royal eux aussi. Ton père était roi. Comme nous l'avais dit Père, nous sommes tous les deux nés pour être rois. Simplement, pas sur le même monde…"

Loki se mit à trembler furieusement.  
Sa magie se déploya autour des deux frères, prête à attaquer n'importe qui.  
La tour elle-même se mit à trembler en rythme avec Loki.

"- Thor…. Je suis QUI ?"

Le blond prit le visage en larmes de son frère entre ses mains.

"- Loki… Loki… Calme-toi, je t'en prie… S'il te plait…"  
"- JE SUIS QUI ???"

Le jotun se débattit entre les bras de Thor jusqu'à ce que le premier prince d'Asgar le lâche.  
Loki bondit sur ses pieds.

"- Qu'est-ce que je suis ?"  
"- Tu es mon frère !"  
"- Et quoi de plus que ça ?"

Loki s'approcha de son frère.  
Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir davantage.

"- Suis-je… Où ai-je été pris ?"  
"- …. Père n'a pas pris que la Cassette de l'Hiver quand il a vaincu Jotunhein."  
"- …. Pas que la Cassette ?" Le ton à la fois horrifié et désespéré de Loki fit bondir Thor sur ses pieds.   
"- Loki….."  
"- Dis-moi…. "  
"- A la fin de la bataille… Odin est entré dans le Temple… Il a trouvé un bébé. Petit pour l'enfant d'un géant. Abandonné. Hurlant. Laissé à mourir…. Le fils de Laufey."  
"- Le…fils de Laufey ?"

Le coeur au bord des lèvres, Thor hocha la tête.  
Les larmes coulaient autant sur ses joues que sur celles de son frère.

"- Oui…."

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se rendaient compte qu'ils répétaient presque mot pour mot l'affrontement qui s'était déjà produit entre Odin et Loki dans le coffre aux reliques.

"- Pourquoi ? Il pataugeait dans le sang jotun jusqu'aux genoux; pourquoi m'aurait-il prit ?  
"- Tu n'étais qu'un bébé innocent."  
"- Non ! Il m'a pris pour une raison particulière ! Un but ! Odin ne fait rien sans raison ! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait !!!"

Thor hésita.

"- DIS-MOI !!!"

Sa magie avait depuis longtemps soufflé toute électricité dans le quartier.   
Il n'y avait plus que la lumière étouffé de l'extérieur pour les éclairer. Le peu de lumière que l'orage monstrueux qui avait éclaté laissait passer. Le ciel pleurait assez pour eux deux.

"- Il pensait pouvoir unir Jotunheim et Asgard. Créer une alliance. Une peine permanente.  
"-…Quoi ?"  
"- Mais il y a longtemps que cette raison à disparu, Loki… Odin t'aime. Frigga t'aime…. Et je t'aime plus que ma vie, Loki."

"- A…Alors je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une relique volée ? Enfermé à Asgard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé un moyen de m'utiliser ?"  
"- LOKI !!! Ho… Non… Loki…. Je te promets que non…" Souffla doucement Thor .

Le prince bondit sur son frère pour le reprendre dans ses bras.  
Loki s'accrocha désespérément à lui.

"- Il… Il aurait pu me le dire depuis le début ! TU aurais pu me le dire. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait ?"  
"- Je ne savais pas Loki. Je ne l'ai appris que très récemment. Et encore, pas pur accident… J'étais tellement en colère contre Odin !!! Tellement…Mais tu es mon frère… Et…Si je ne te l'ai pas dit dès que je l'ai su….Loki, je me fiche que tu sois du sang d'un autre !!! Tu es MON FRERE !!! Quant à père… Il voulait te protéger de la vérité…  
"- Quoi ??? Pourquoi ? Parce que je…je….je suis le monstre dont les parents menacent leurs enfants à la nuit tombée s'ils ne sont pas sages ?"

Thor secoua très doucement son frère.  
Les yeux de Loki avaient pris une fixité trouble.  
Thor réalisa.  
Ce n'était plus lui que Loki voyait.  
Loki n'était plus dans la tour Stark. Loki était de retour dans le coffre des artefacts. C'était avec Odin qu'il parlait. C'était Odin qui lui répondait.  
Et Loki souffrait.  
Encore.  
Mais cette fois, c'était Thor qui était là. Ce n'était pas un Odin épuisé et incapable d'accepter la colère de son fils sans y succomber.

"- Loki…. Tu n'es pas un monstre."  
"- Je comprends maintenant. Pourquoi Thor a toujours été favorisé, toutes ces années ! Parce que peu importe combien tu pouvais bramer que tu m'aimes, jamais tu ne laisserais un Géant des glaces sur le trône d'Asgard !"

Les mains de Thor se refermèrent les poignets de son frère qui s'était débattu et le fixait avec rage.  
Silencieux, le prince attendit que Loki se calme.  
La fureur et la haine dans les yeux du jotun étaient si vibrant… Thor ne s'était pas languit de ce regard.  
Il serra un peu plus lorsque Loki se débattit encore.

"- Lâche-moi… LACHE MOI !!!"  
"- Non Loki…."

Le jotun se figea.  
Non Loki.  
Il se mit à trembler à nouveau, si fort que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui.  
Thor l'attrapa au vol.  
Gentiment, il le souleva dans ses bras pour retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé.  
Serré contre lui, Loki s'était remis à pleurer.  
Etroitement roulé en boule contre le torse de son frère ainé, il pleurait comme jamais auparavant, le cœur brisé.  
Thor l'embrassa sur le front.

"- Chhhh… je suis là mon Loki… je suis là…. Je t'aime… Tout va bien. Je te promet que tout va bien…"

Le cœur brisé, Thor berçait son frère contre lui sans savoir quoi faire d'autre. Chaque sanglot de Loki était comme un coup de poignard supplémentaire dans sa poitrine.

 

####################################################

"- Le plus gros de la crise semble terminé." Prévint JARVIS après que Tony ai changé les fusibles principaux de la tour.  
"- Pas de blessés ?"  
"- Non monsieur. Monsieur Loki pleure dans les bras de son frère, monsieur."

Tony soupira.

"- C'est déjà ça."

Puis il se tourna vers les trois enfants de Loki.

"- Bien. Maintenant, question. Sachant que maman ne savait pas ce qu'il était. Comment VOUS le saviez-vous ?"

Les trois bestioles reprirent leurs formes poilues ou à écailles à la vitesse de la lumière avant de tenter de fuir au plus vite mais se retrouvèrent devant les portes closes du salon.

"- J'attends."

Même Jor jeta un regard noir à Tony.  
Ils s'étaient fait eut.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'aime pas ce chapitre. Mais vraiment pas. Je n'ai pas réussit à en faire ce que je voulais mais ca fait une quinzaine de fois que je le recommence. Je lache l'affaire. A défaut de me convenir, il faut au moins le lien avec le prochain chapitre -_-

Tony croisa les bras sur son torse.

"- Ok… Qu'est-ce que vous avez trafiqué ?"  
"- Monsieur ? Je crois que l'un des jeunes messieurs a dû utiliser sa magie sur les résidents de la tour" Informa JARVIS.

Tony resta silencieux un instant.

"- Explique ?"

Une vidéo apparue sur un écran ou un Tony et un Bruce ravis expliquaient les différences biologiques entre jotun et asgardien. Entre autre.

"-….Je ne me souviens pas de ça."

Le serpent grimaça.  
Il n'était pas au courant de ça ! S'il l'était, il n'aurait pas utilisé sa magie de cette façon.

"- Jörmungand Lokison….." Le ton de Tony était à la fois si impérieux et si désappointé que le jeune serpent baissa le nez comme il l'aurait fait devant sa mère.  
"- Je voulais juste aider maman." Souffla doucement le serpent. "Vous avez vu la différence ! Vous avez vu qu'il va mieux !!!"  
"- ….Parce que tu as retiré de son esprit le souvenir qu'il est adopté et un jotun ?"

Jor hocha tristement la tête.  
C'était bizarre de voir cette grande chose aussi piteuse.  
Pour la première fois, Tony réalisait réellement que Jor avait le même âge que Fenrir.  
Jor était un petit garçon ! Comme son frère !  
Tony se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts puis fit signe a tout le monde de s'asseoir.

"- Très bien. Je t'écoute."

####################################

Loki avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de son frère.  
L'angoisse du prince d'Asgard avait lentement mué en étonnement, puis en colère, lorsque le sortilège qui retenait ses souvenirs s'était désagrégé.  
Pourtant, il n'avait pas bougé.  
Quelques mois plus tôt, il se serait rué sur Jor pour exiger une explication.  
Cette fois, pourtant, il fit passer son frère avant tout le reste  
Il n'y avait qu'à espérer que Loki n'irait pas trop mal à son réveil.  
Thor lui caressa le front avec tendresse.  
Plus le temps passait et moins l'idée d'être séparé à nouveau de son frère était supportable pour le prince couronné.  
Lorsque le jotun se mit à gémir dans son sommeil, Thor le berça avec douceur.  
Son pauvre frère…

####################################

Loki rêvait.  
Non… il ne rêvait pas vraiment.  
Il se souvenait.  
Des souvenirs enfouis qui remontaient à présent, aussi fragiles qu'une bulle de savon mais tout aussi amer sur la langue.

"- Qu'avez-vous trouvé là ?"

Il était faible, épuisé par des heures ? Des jours ? Des semaines ? Plus ? D'errance dans le néant entre les branches d'Yggdrasil.  
Seule sa magie lui avait permit de survivre aussi longtemps.   
Ils l'avaient trouvé par hasard.  
Une de leurs navettes de reconnaissance avait accroché son signal radar à cause du métal qui le couvrait.  
Ils l'avaient récupéré.  
Ils avaient pensés trouver un cadavre.  
Ils s'étaient trompés.  
Dès qu'il avait été placé dans une salle avec de l'air, il s'était remis à respirer.  
L'Autre avait été appelé.  
L'Autre était devant lui.

"- Quelle est cette créature ?"

Il était trop faible pour se débattre, sa magie était trop faible pour le protéger plus longtemps.  
Il avait sombré dans le coma.  
Ca avait été une bénédiction pourtant.  
Il n'avait rien sentit de leurs tests, de leurs aiguilles qui rentraient dans ses veines, des produits qu'ils lui injectaient ou des bouts de peau qu'ils lui arrachaient.  
Sa magie le soignait.  
Sa magie l'aidait à survivre.  
Puis il avait reprit connaissance.   
Il avait été placé dans une cellule de pierre. Sa cheville était attachée au mur.  
Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, l'Autre avait été appelé.  
Il se souvenait de sa peur devant cette créature.  
Il se souvenait de son angoisse et de sa crainte.  
L'Autre n'avait pas été délicat.  
Il avait été battu comme plâtre. Non plus le blesser, mais pour lui enfoncer dans le crane son statut inférieur.   
Lorsqu'il avait demandé grâce, les coups avaient cessés de pleuvoir.  
Alors l'Autre lui avait fait part de son destin.  
Il servirait Thanos.  
Comme eux tous.  
Mais ils avaient un peu de temps.  
Alors il le servirait lui. Il servirait la race entière des chitauris.  
Leur race se mourrait.  
Leur dernière reine était morte sous les coups de Thanos.  
Alors, puisque leurs examens montraient qu'il pouvait le faire, il porterait leur prochaine reine.  
Les bourdons s'étaient relayés sur lui pendant des jours jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'aient fertilisé.  
Puis ils l'avaient laissé tranquille.  
Lorsque l'Autre était revenu, il l'avait examiné.  
Il portait un mâle.  
Le fœtus avait été éliminé aussi vite que possible.  
Puis il avait été livré à nouveau aux bourdons. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'Autre s'agace des essais ratés et prenne les choses en mains.  
Il était venu lui-même le voir trois fois par jours, lorsque Thanos laissait l'esprit du jotun quelque peut en paix après l'avoir forcé aux quatre coins de l'univers pour préparer l'invasion de Midgar.  
Puis le moment de partir sur la terre était venu.  
L'Autre avait été fou de rage de ne pas avoir eut le temps de l'engrosser. Il ne savait pas que ses dernières tentatives avaient réussit.  
Puis le gâchis avait continué.  
Et Thyra était née.  
Qu'il l'aimait sa petite fille…  
Elle valait bien toutes ses souffrances.  
Loki pleurerait toujours chacun de ses frères qui lui avaient été arraché. Mais il avait sa petite reine avec lui.  
Perdu dans son rêve souvenir, Loki se voyait saigner sur le sol de sa cellule à Asgard. Cette fois, ce n'était pas l'Autre qui l'avait battu pour lui faire perdre son enfant. C'étaient des gardes.  
Sa petite fille.  
Sa petite princesse qui baignait dans le sang de sa mère, qui ne respirait pas, qui ne bougeait pas…  
Sa princesse !!!

Il se réveilla en hurlant d'angoisse.

"- THYRA !!!!"

######################################

"- Je pensais bien faire." Avoua Jor, le nez bas. "Je pensais qu'en allant assez loin, petit à petit, je finirai par lui faire complètement oublier Thyra."

Tony soupira lourdement.  
C'eut été une méthode oui. Mais une méthode qui à terme aurait fait plus de mal que de bien. Surtout en n'en parlant à personne.

"- Si au moins tu nous en avait parlé. A présent, il sait qui et ce qu'il est."

L'humain passa un bras autours des épaules du serpent sous forme humaine pour le serrer contre lui.  
Le fils de Loki se mit à pleurer lourdement contre son épaule.  
Il avait beau tenter de faire croire qu'il était fort et solide, il n'était qu'un petit garçon qui avait besoin de sa maman ! Certes, Jor était plus stable que Fenrir, mais le louveteau restait son triplé. Ils n'étaient que des enfants à la magie immature, imparfaite et sous entrainée.  
Tony déplaça le serpent du canapé sur ses genoux.  
Ce n'était plus un tout jeune homme qu'il avait dans les bras mais un enfant de six ou sept ans. Comme Fenrir.  
Le louveteau se mit à geindre doucement, terrifié par la détresse de son frère.  
Tony accueillit la boule de poil contre lui de l'autre côté avant que Sleipnir ne s'installe à son tour, la tête sur ses genoux, tout aussi perturbé que ses cadets.   
Tony les laissa pleurer contre lui un long moment.  
Les trois enfants avaient été aussi forts que possible pour leur maman. Mais à présent, ils ne pouvaient plus.  
C'était trop leur demander.

"- Allez, vous en faites pas. Ca va aller." Promit le milliardaire sans savoir comment il pourrait faire en sorte de respecter sa promesse.

Mais ce n'était pas l'important pour l'instant.  
L'important, c'était de les rassurer.  
S'ils restaient dans un tel état de détresse lorsque Loki reviendrait, il y aurait un autre drame il le savait.  
Petit à petit, les trois garçons finirent par se calmer.

"- Pardon…" murmura Jor.

Tony lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
Ils étaient noirs comme la nuit.

"- Je te dirais bien que ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il faut que tu t'excuses mais si Loki se doute de ce que tu as fait, ca va faire encore une catastrophe. JARVIS, prévient les autres de ce qui s'est passé pour qu'on évite les boulettes."  
"- Bien sur monsieur."   
"- Et toi, monsieur l'écailleux, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te pencher davantage sur tes études de magie.  
"- Oui, Oncle Tony."  
"- Et vous aussi les boules de poils"  
"- Oui, Oncle Tony."

Tony leur sourit.  
Il fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas laisser un sourire idiot apparaitre largement sur son visage mais juste un sourire rassurant.  
"Oncle Tony"  
Ca remplissait son petit cœur en vibranium de contentement béat.  
"Oncle Tony"  
Il embrassa les trois enfants sur le crâne.  
Il les aimait ces petits monstres….  
Il les aimait vraiment.

###################################

Thor retint son frère avant qu'il ne bondisse du lit.

"- LOKI !!!"

Il le serra contre lui avec tendresse.

"- Shhhh… Tout va bien Loki… Tout va bien…"  
"- Non ! Non ! Tout ne va pas bien Thor ! Thyra !!! Ma Thyra !!!"

Thor hésita. Que dire à son frère ?  
Loki finit par se calmer un peu.

"- J'ai rêvé…Qu'elle était morte." Sanglota doucement Loki.

Thor se raidit.  
Il dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas aller dans le sens de son frère.  
Petit à petit, le jotun se détendit contre lui.

"- J'ai rêvé de l'Autre… Et de mes autres bébés. Ceux qu'il a tué parce qu'ils étaient des mâles."

Thor faillit fondre en larmes.  
Il y en avait eut d'autres ?  
Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il ainsi sur Loki et ses enfants ? S'il ne devait pas en avoir, pourquoi était-il aussi fertile ? Ce n'était pas juste.

"- Ho… Mon Loki…"

Le prince d'Asgard déposa un baiser sur le front de son cadet.

"- Tout va bien se passer maintenant. Tu vas voir."  
"- ….Où est Thyra ?"  
"- Là ou t'as laissé. Avec l'ami Stark."

Loki bondit avant même que Thor ai pu le retenir.  
Il se rua dans le salon.  
Tony lui rendit la poupée à la seconde.  
L'étincelle d'animal traqué dans les yeux de Loki était inquiétante.  
Le jotun serra sa fille contre lui avant de ressembler ses autres enfants autour de lui.  
Il avait besoin de se rassurer.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Thor soupira lorsque Tony l'interrogea.

"- Il sait ce qu'il est. Et il a revé que Thyra était morte. Comme les autres que les Chitauris lui ont forcés."

Le milliardaire reste silencieux un long moment.

"- Ho….Faudrait penser à lui mettre un implant, Thor. Au moins le temps qu'il ailler mieux.   
"- Un implant ami Stark ?"  
"- S'il est capable de faire des bébés avec tout ce qui bouge, ce serait une bonne idée de l'en empêcher. Au moins le temps qu'il retrouve un peu les commandes de sa petite cervelle.

Ce qui pouvait ne jamais arriver, ils en étaient tous conscients.  
Thor finit par hocher la tête.  
S'il y avait un moment de contrôler la fertilité de son frère, il était plus que temps de l'utiliser.

"- Fais au mieux, Ami Stark."

Tony fit passer le message à Bruce.

########################################

"- Tu es sur ?"  
"- Oui maitre. Nous l'avons trouvé."

Thanos eut un grand sourire un brin sadique sur les bords.  
Non seulement ils avaient retrouvés physiquement le dieu du chaos (ça, ça n'avait pas été difficile) mais surtout, la Ruche avait retrouvé le chemin de son esprit.  
S'introduire encore à l'intérieur et le manipuler à nouveau serait facile.  
L'esprit du prince d'Asgard était brisé depuis un moment.  
Le plus difficile en cheminant à l'intérieur serait de ne pas s'y perdre.

"- Alors fais, mon cher esclave. Reprends ce qui nous appartient."

L'Autre s'inclina profondément.

"- Et qui sait, peut-être que ta reine est née." Rit le Titan.

L'Autre se raidit brutalement. Thanos savait cela ?

#######################################

"- Comment il va ?"

Les Avengers observaient Loki et ses enfants du coin de l'œil.  
Le sorcier semblait avoir régressé largement en l'espace de quelques heures.  
Il refusait qu'on les approche, il refusait qu'un seul de ses enfants s'éloigne de lui plus de quelques minutes et encore fallait-il qu'il reste dans son champ de vision.  
A présent que le jotun dormait, ils avaient pu venir apporter de la nourriture aux trois garçons.  
Fenrir était le plus inquiets des trois enfants.  
Il avait fallu que Tony négocie un long moment avec lui pour qu'il accepte de manger un peu.  
Finalement, ce n'est que lorsque Clint avait apporté l'assiette à Fenrir que le louveteau s'était laissé nourrir.  
Le petit loup avait accepté Clint comme l'un de ses frères quelque part. L'archer portait sur lui la trace de sa maman. Comme eux. Il faisait donc partie de leur fratrie.  
Clint s'assit tout contre le louveteau, entre les jambes de Sleipnir.  
Jörmungand s'était installé autour de ses frères et de sa mère.  
De là, il pouvait surveiller ce qui se passait.  
Clint caressa doucement la joue de Loki avec douceur.

"- Pas bien, Nat. Je crois qu'il a de la fièvre." 

La tueuse voulu s'approcher mais le grondement de Fenrir la calma de suite.  
Le louveteau ne lui faisait pas confiance.

"- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Thor ??? "

Le prince s'approcha doucement.  
Le chiot le laissa faire.

"- Je ne sais que te répondre, Ami Barton. Mon frère était souvent malade quand il était petit. Avec les années, sa magie l'a nettement protégé. Mais à présent… Je crois que la faiblesse de son esprit impacte celle de son corps."

Il caressa la joue de son frère.  
Sous ses doigts, la peau du jotun passait au bleu, puis revenait au rose avant de virer encore… Loki…Clignotait.  
Comme si son esprit ne savait plus ce qu'il était. Ou ce qu'il devait être.  
Thor hésita.  
La poupée était posée sur le torse de Loki mais le jotun ne la tenait pas.  
Il avait une folle envie de la prendre et de la retirer à son frère.  
L'esprit de Loki était déjà tellement troublé… Un peu plus ? Un peu moins ?  
Ecœuré, Thor ne savait plus quoi faire.  
Il se sentait aussi perdu que son cadet.  
Où était passé son frère exactement ? Où était le sorcier dangereux à la langue acérée qui semblait capable de pelurer la peau du dos de quelqu'un d'une phrase et un sourire ?  
Où était le second prince joueur mais implacable, capable de tuer d'une dague lancée avec précision ?  
Thor se pencha sur le visage de son cadet.  
Qu'est-ce que Loki murmurait exactement ?   
A qui…Parlait-il ?

"- L'autre…."

Thor se redressa d'un bond lorsque la magie sauvage de Loki se déploya autour du jotun.  
Ce n'était pas un rêve que son frère était en train de faire !

"- Le rythme cardiaque de monsieur Loki est de plus en plus hiératique." Prévint soudain JARVIS avec inquiétude.

Sleipnir, Jor, Fenrir et Clint s'écartèrent immédiatement.  
Bruce se précipita près de Thor.

"- Le rythme cardiaque de monsieur Loki est imperceptible." Ajouta encore JARVIS pendant que Bruce commençait un massage cardiaque énergique.  
"- On va avoir besoin d'aide !!!"

Thor se redressa d'un coup.  
Les sourcils froncés, il leva Mjolnir au-dessus de lui puis posa sa main sur le torse de son frère.  
La foudre courue dans le corps de Loki.

"- Rythme cardiaque normal."  
"- …Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ?"

#######################################

Loki hurla de peur et de rage mêlée.  
Lorsque l'Autre était apparu dans ses rêves, il n'avait eu aucune peine à réaliser qu'il était vraiment là, qu'il n'était pas un rêve justement.  
Lorsque l'Autre avait tenté de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit, Loki s'était débattu de toutes ses forces.  
Peu importait ce qui se produisait.  
Il ne voulait pas retomber sous le contrôle des Chitauris.  
Il s'était débattu, avait hurlé, s'était battu comme il avait pu mais n'avait rien pu faire.  
Puis il n'avait plus été seul.

"- MAMAN ! VIENS !!"

Sans réfléchir, Loki avait attrapé la main de sa fille.  
Héla l'avait tiré vers elle.  
Le cœur du jotun s'était arrêté.  
Puis Thor l'avait relancé.  
La foudre avait séparé mère et fille.  
Héla avait hurlé encore alors que sa mère lui était arrachée.  
Puis Loki oublia qui il était, ce qu'il voulait ou que ses enfants étaient près de lui.  
Seul comptait les ordres.

"- Où est la reine ?"  
"- Avec les Avengers, à New York. Dans la tour."  
"- Très bien. Dès que tu seras réveillé, tu vas me l'apporter."  
"- Où ?"  
"- Une nouvelle armée est presque totalement débarquée. Thanos nous à fait dont d'un portail de son invention. "  
"- Le tesseract…"  
"- N'a jamais été qu'un plan A. Ne doute pas de l'intelligence de notre maitre, Loki."  
"- Non. Je ne doute pas."

L'Autre lui tapota doucement la joue.  
Les yeux bleus du sorcier étaient bien plus à son gout que le vert.  
Et bientôt, il tiendrait sa reine entre ses mains.


	10. Chapter 10

Poupée  
Chapitre 10

 

Loki s'était levé sans bruit.  
Il était seul dans l'infirmerie.  
Il n'entendit pas JARVIS lui demander comment il allait, s'il voulait qu'il prévienne quelqu'un ou s'il avait besoin de quelque chose.  
Près de lui, dans un berceau, Thyra dormait d'un sommeil profond.  
Le dieu s'en fichait un peu. Ce n'était qu'une larve qu'il devait apporter à son maitre.  
Il attrapa la poupée par un bras, la roula dans une petite couverture, puis se téléporta avec elle.  
Docile, sa magie le couvrit de son armure de bataille.  
Il pleuvait mais l'eau ne touchait ni Loki ni sa fille.  
Central Park était désert à cette heure de la nuit.  
Il attendit un long moment jusqu'à ce que de nouveaux ordres le mettent en mouvement.  
Sans un son, Loki alla jusqu'à une bouche d'égout.  
Il descendit l'échelle de métal corrodé puis avança dans l'eau dégoutante sur plusieurs kilomètres avant de s'arrêter enfin.  
Une main à six doigts se posa sur sa joue.

"- Enfin…"  
"- Es-tu satisfait ?" S'amusa Thanos.

Loki avait le regarde vide, sans expression.  
L'Autre haussa les épaules.  
Il avait fallu sacrifier l'esprit de dix-huit bourdons pour reprendre le contrôle de celui de Loki. Mais ça en valait la peine. Les bourdons étaient de toute façon trop nombreux.   
Il en suffisait d'un pour féconder la reine après tout. Dès qu'elle serait féconde, elle pondrait plusieurs centaines d'œufs chaque jour. Il ne faudrait que quelques semaines pour que leur race soit sauvée. Ils devraient forcer la croissance de leur petite reine pour ca, ils devraient sacrifier de nombreux ouvriers et elle ne serait qu'un esprit vide, un corps entièrement dédié à la reproduction mais c'était sans importance. Elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à produire elle-même d'autres reines qui elles pourraient être instruite et prendre le contrôle de leur colonies. Il fallait parfois savoir sacrifier une génération pour donner un avenir à une espèce.  
Les doigts frémissants, l'Autre utilisa les esprit détruits des bourdons qui tenaient celui de Loki plus fermement que jamais sous leur contrôle.

"- Donne moi la reine."

Loki tendit la poupée à l'autre.  
Le regard fixe, immobile, le jotun ne bougeait pas.  
L'autre repoussa les couvertures autours de la poupée.  
Son sourire disparu immédiatement.  
Quelle était cette plaisanterie ?

"- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

Assit sur son trône, Thanos observait la scène avec un amusement intense.  
Il sentait l'esprit de Loki se rebeller de toutes ses forces, incapable de se libérer, incapable de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il entendait ses hurlements, ses suppliques de laisser sa fille tranquille…  
Mais l'éclat de l'Autre le surprit.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ta reine n'est pas a ton gout ?"

Au sommet de la rage, l'Autre jeta la poupée à la figure du titan.

"- LOKI ! QUELLE EST CETTE PLAISANTERIE ! OU EST MA REINE ! OU EST TA FILLE !!!!"

Incapable de faire autre chose que de répondre honnêtement, Loki ne bronchait pas.

"- Je viens de vous la donner."  
"- C'EST UNE POUPEE !!!"

Cette fois incrédule, Thanos tenait la poupée de chiffon par un bras. C'était en effet une poupée !!! Pourtant, il sentait la terreur de Loki pour sa fille. Pour Loki, la chose en tissus dans ses mains était sa fille.

"- Relâche-le un peu." Ordonna le titan.

Le contrôle sur Loki diminua suffisamment pour que l'angoisse du jotun soit clairement visible.

"- Ne faites pas de mal à ma fille !!! Rendez-moi ma fille !!!"

Thanos quitta son trône, la poupée à la main.  
L'horreur et l'angoisse du jotun l'amusait grandement. Autant qu'elle titillait sa curiosité.  
Loki était-il devenu fou ? La petite reine était-elle morte et son esprit vacillant s'était-il raccroché à ce jouet ?  
Il posa une main sur le front de Loki.  
Le prince hurla de douleur lorsque l'esprit du titan viola le sien à la recherche de réponse.  
De sa main libre, Thanos enflamma la petite poupée.  
La souffrance absolue de Loki devant la mort de sa fille n'en fut que plus douce encore.

#####################################

"- Pourquoi est-ce que JARVIS ne nous a pas prévenu !" S'emporta Clint.  
"- Quelque chose à altéré son système." S'excusa Tony.

Lui aussi état furieux que Loki ai quitté la tour. Pire, qu'il l'ai quitté il y avait plusieurs heures.  
Monté sur le dos de Sleipnir, Thor suivait la trace de son frère avec Fenrir.  
L'énorme loup avait le nez à ras de terre pour chercher l'odeur de sa mère.  
Perché sur les épaules de Clint, Jörmungand sifflait d'angoisse pour sa maman.  
Le moineau caressait le crane plat du serpent pour tenter de le calmer un peu. Silencieusement, Clint en était venu à considérer les trois créatures bizarres comme des grands frères. Il ne le dirait jamais à personne bien sûr. Il n'était qu'un petit humain après tout. Mais si s'était réellement attaché à cette famille bizarre. L'affection maternelle débordante de Loki était tellement agréable… Le jeune prince l'avait pris sous son aile sans réfléchir.  
Pour l'archer c'était comme trouver enfin le chemin de la maison après des années tout seul dans le désert.  
Et dire que Loki avait été son pire cauchemar quelques mois plus tôt.  
L'archer escalada rapidement un arbre jusqu'à sa cime pour observer un maximum de terrain.

"- Bon sang !"

Jor siffla doucement dans son oreille.

"- On va le retrouver. T'en fait pas." Assura encore Clint.  
"- Fenrir a trouvé une piste !"

Clint redescendit de son arbre à la vitesse de la lumière pour rejoindre les autres.

"- Il est descendu dans cet égout." Assura Thor.

Sleipnir donna un coup de sabot sur le sol, furieux.  
Il ne pourrait pas suivre. S'il changeait de forme pour cette d'un enfant, il serait un poids et sa forme équine ne passerait pas non plus.  
Jor se laissa tomber dans l'égout, reprenant rapidement une taille pour agréable pour lui et surtout, le laissant capable de se défendre.  
Fenrir sauta dans l'égout à sa suite puis tous les avengers un à un.  
Sleipnir hennit avec rage.

"- Je vais retourner à Asgard. Heimdall pourra peut-être nous aider." Prévint l'équidé arachnéen.

Et au pire, il tiendrait Odin au courant comme ça. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'ils auraient bientôt besoin d'une armée.

########################################

Thanos arpentait l'esprit du jeune dieu des mensonges avec surprise.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il violait le jotun. Que ce soit physiquement ou métaphoriquement.  
Loki était un jouet magnifique.  
Ses hurlements physiques ou mentaux de douleur étaient un plaisir à savourer.  
Mais c'était la première fois qu'il parvenait à entrer aussi loin dans son esprit.  
Jusque-là, il était à peine parvenu à prendre possession de son esprit public.  
Moins qu'une possession, il n'avait réussi qu'à tordre les perceptions du prince pour qu'il aille dans le sens qu'il voulait.  
Loki n'était pas le genre de créature qu'on pouvait faire obéir aveuglément.  
Même maintenant, alors que l'esprit du jotun se tordait entre ses doigts, Thanos savait qu'il le détruirait avant de le soumettre.  
La Ruche ne parvenait à le contrôler que parce qu'elle avait repoussé son esprit très loin et prit tout simplement le contrôle de son corps.  
L'esprit de Loki restait, encore une fois, hors de leur portée.  
Mais s'ils ne pouvaient le contrôler, lui pouvait encore déchiqueter son esprit pour apprendre ce qu'il voulait.

"- Alors…. Qu'as-tu fait de cette petite reine ???"

Thanos fouilla longuement dans les souvenirs de Loki sans parvenir à y trouver ce qu'il voulait. C'était comme si quelqu'un déplaçait les souvenirs pour les cacher plus loin.  
Le titan commençait à s'agacer.  
Cet esprit était blessé, agonisant presque, mais même ainsi il ne parvenait pas à le dominer ?  
La créature violette changea de cible.  
Puisqu'il ne pouvait trouver ce qu'il cherchait, il trouverait le propriétaire des souvenirs. Une fois qu'il l'aurait trouvé, il lui arracherait à travers lui ce dont il avait besoin.  
Le titan déchira plus profondément encore la psyché défaillante.  
Tant que le corps vivait, ses serviteurs auraient ce qu'ils voulaient.  
Un corps n'avait pas besoin d'esprit pour porter un rejeton.  
Il s'enfonça de plus en plus loin.  
A mesure qu'il s'enfonçait, la couleur et le gout de l'esprit de Loki changeait.  
Thanos ne s'en étonna pas.  
Il était au-delà de l'esprit public. Plus bas que l'esprit conscient.  
Il avait dépassé Loki l'adulte pour s'enfoncer progressivement dans le Moi du petit prince.  
Enfin, il s'arrêta.  
Il avait entendu un sanglot.  
Oui…Par là…  
Le titan suivit les sanglots jusqu'à une grande chambre lumineuse remplie de jouets.  
Il n'en fut pas étonné.  
L'esprit profond était souvent de cette forme.  
Comme il était fréquent que la forme de l'esprit profond soit celui d'un enfant.  
Plus les premiers traumatismes avaient été subit jeune et plus l'esprit était jeune également.  
Mais là, Thanos leva un sourcil.  
N'était-ce pas beaucoup ?  
Au milieu de la chambre, posé sur un bout de ce qui devait être de la glace reposait un bébé tout bleu.  
Le titan s'approcha.  
Le bébé cessa de pleurer pour tendre ses bras vers lui.  
Sans réfléchir, Thanos prit le nourrisson dans ses bras.  
L'apparence du minuscule Jotun se modifia pour s'accorder à la sienne.  
Thanos faillit lâcher Loki.  
Le bébé semblait avoir cinq ou six ans à présent.

"- Voilà qui est remarquable."

L'enfant le fixait sans comprendre.  
Il ne savait pas qui il était.  
Normalement, l'esprit de Loki aurait dû le reconnaître comme son bourreau. Etait-il à ce point blessé ? Visiblement oui.  
Thanos jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.  
La pièce était cernée de pièce. Extrêmement classique.  
Il en poussa une.  
Avec un cri, le titan fit un bond en arrière avant d'être englouti dans le néant.  
Prudent, il ouvrit chaque fenêtre l'une après l'autre.  
Certaines donnaient sur le néant, d'autre sur des flammes si haute qu'il était impossible de les franchir et d'autre enfin était condamnées par une glace si épaisse qu'elle était bleue.  
L'Asgardien.  
Le Dieu du Chaos, de la Destruction et du Feu.  
Le Jotun.  
Hum… Normalement, Thanos n'aurait pas dû trouver ici ces éléments. Pour les trouver ici, au cœur même de la psyché de Loki était un peu inquiétant. Ils n'auraient pas dut être si intimement liées à ce qu'était Loki.  
Ce genre de représentation était normalement bien plus haut dans l'esprit d'un individu. A moins, bien sûr, que l'individu soit tellement blessé qu'il ne lui resta plus rien d'autre que ses charges pour se définir.  
C'était agaçant. Où étaient les souvenirs ?

"- Loki !"

L'enfant se détourna pour aller jouer avec ses livres.  
Thanos l'attrapa par le col.  
Le gamin d'une dizaine d'années se débattit.  
Où Loki pourrait-il garder ses souvenirs ?  
Ha ! Mais oui. C'était évident.  
Thanos jeta l'enfant sur le lit.  
Puis il lui ouvrit la poitrine sans se soucier de ses hurlements de douleur.

Svadilfari était énorme. Il lui faisait mal. Il avait peur.  
Sleipnir venait de naitre. Il avait mal. Il avait peur. Et Odin le fixait avec déception.  
Fenrir était venu immédiatement se bouiner dans ses bras pour téter. Il avait mal mais il n'avait pas peur. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Et la déception des siens était attendue.  
Jörmungand était né si facilement. Un petit œuf de la taille d'un œuf de poule qu'il avait évacué après six ans de grossesse. Jor état si petit ! Personne ne savait qu'il était de lui. Personne ne savait qu'il l'avait porté. Il se fichait d'Odin.  
Elle était si belle sa petite Hela. Si belle sa princesse. Elle était reine de son propre domaine à présent. C'est avec orgueil que Loki posa sa couronne sur les cheveux noirs de sa fille. Sa petite déesse de la mort….  
Il hurlait de douleur. Ils l'avaient frappés presque à mort. Très vite son sang avait commencé à couler. Très vite les contractions s'étaient déclenchées. Elle était née. Trop tôt, trop vite. Elle ne respirait pas. Sa petite princesse à la peau d'argent. Elle était morte, morte, comme les autres. Un enfant de plus qu'on lui arrachait.  
Non… Non… Elle n'était pas morte sa petite.  
Elle n'était pas morte !  
ELLE N'ETAIT PAS MORTE !  
SIF LA LUI AVAIT RENDU !

Thanos parvint à s'arracher à l'esprit du jotun.  
Les yeux écarquillés, il fixait le corps épuisé qui sanglotait sur le sol.

"- Seigneur ?"

L'Autre semblait avoir peur.  
Thanos se toucha le front. Il se sentait nauséeux.  
Du sang ? Quand s'était-il blessé ?

"- Où est notre reine ?"  
"- Elle n'a jamais vécu."  
"- MA FILLE N'EST PAS MORTE !!!" Hurla Loki en se redressant un peu, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Thanos eut un sourire cruel.

"- Evidement, puisqu'elle n'a jamais vécu."

Il alla chercher les restes à moitié carbonisés de la poupée qu'il jeta dans les bras du jotun.

"- Tient, la voilà, ta "fille". Je t'avais promis pire que la mort si tu ne me rapportais pas le Tesseract mais je n'ai même pas besoin de me fatiguer !"

Loki attrapa les restes de la poupée avec un couinement de terreur.  
Il n'avait pas conscience des bourdons qui mourraient l'un après l'autre, brulés de l'intérieur par sa magie à mesure qu'il s'arrachait petit à petit à l'emprise de la ruche.

"- Seigneur ! Il se libère !" Prévint l'Autre avec inquiétude.  
"- Aucune importance. Lâche-le, nous allons nous amuser. Et appelle tes bourdons. Qu'ils s'amusement."

L'Autre hésita encore.  
Lâcher ce qui retenait encore Loki ? Thanos avait-il à ce point confiance en ses capacités ?   
Il était un titan, d'accord. Mais Loki était un dieu.  
Et pire, un dieu qui était en train de totalement perdre pied.  
A genoux que le sol, le regard perdu dans le vide devant lui, Loki finit par faire tomber la poupée dans la poussière.  
Elle n'était qu'une poupée.  
Pas sa fille.  
Sa petite Thyra qui n'avait jamais vécu.  
A présent que Thanos avait déchiqueté chacun des murs mémoriels que l'esprit du prince avait tissés pour se protéger de la douleur, il se souvenait de tout.  
Tout.  
Absolument tout.  
Il se souvenait certes de la naissance de Thyra, du petit corps qui refroidissait si vite, ce pauvre petit corps qui n'avait jamais vécu et n'aurait jamais pu vivre. Mais il se rappelait aussi de tout le reste.  
Il se rappelait d'Erik, son petit ami, qui ne s'était rapproché de lui que pour s'amuser avant de le jeter devant tous ses amis juste pour rire.  
Il se rappelait de ses cours de magie où son maitre lui cinglait les épaules quand il se trompait, juste parce qu'il était jaloux.  
Il se rappelait des heures passées dans les bras de Thor quand il était encore trop petit pour apprendre à lire et que Thor ne le savait pas encore. Son frère passait des heures et des heures à inventer des histoires pour lui, pour qu'il puisse dormir.  
Il se rappelait de la première fois où il avait été pris en otage et où Odin avait refusé de payer la rançon et qu'il avait dû se débrouiller seul.   
Il se rappelait du sort que le roi lui avait lancé pour qu'il oublie ce "détail".  
Il se rappelait des énormes mains de Laufey qui le posait sur l'autel dans le temps alors qu'il était encore humide des humeurs de la naissance.  
Il se souvenait des larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de son géniteur, de ses lèvres épaisses et glacées qui se posaient sur son front, de ses excuses alors qu'il s'éloignait pour le laisser mourir.  
Il se souvenait de tout. Du moindre souvenir conscient à la moindre odeur, à la moindre sensation.  
Et l'afflux de souvenirs menaçait de l'engloutir totalement.  
Il ne bougea pas lorsque l'Autre l'attrapa par un bras avant de le jeter sur son épaule.  
Il ne réagit pas lorsque Thor l'appela de l'autre côté de la grande caverne remplie de Chitauris.  
Il ne broncha pas davantage lorsqu'un bourdon près de lui tomba sur le sol avec une flèche entre les deux yeux.  
Thanos l'attrapa soudain par la gorge.  
Désarticulé comme une poupée de chiffon oubliée, Loki se noyait lentement en lui-même, submergé par la redécouverte de tout ce qu'il avait consciencieusement oublié pendant des siècles pour tenter de continuer à vivre malgré la douleur perpétuelle qu'il avait au cœur.  
Le titan lui attrapa la tête.  
Le jotun ne lui servait plus à rien.  
Il sera son poing sur le crâne fragile pour le faire éclater comme une coquille d'œuf.

#############################################

Le groupe avait pataugé un long moment dans les égouts avant de s'arrêter.  
Plusieurs d'entre eux voulaient appeler du renfort. Les autres voulaient juste avancer.  
Fenrir finit par en avoir assez.  
L'énorme loup disparu dans un couloir sans être vu pour revenir une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un corps dans sa gueule.  
Il le lâcha aux pieds de Thor.

"- Il y en a des milliers comme ça, mon oncle."

Les Avengers se figèrent.  
Des Chitauris.

"- Des milliers ?"  
"- Des couloirs et des couloirs sont remplis. Ils ont visiblement commencés à creuser eux-mêmes des galeries. On dirait des termites. Il y a des jeunes aussi qui creusent et qui fabriquent comme une ruche. Les adultes sont les guerriers." 

Natasha n'hésita pas plus.

"- Je remonte à la surface et je vais chercher des renforts. S'ils sont aussi nombreux, c'est une véritable guerre que l'on va devoir faire. Comment est-ce possible qu'ils soient là ?"  
"- Des chitauris qui nous auraient échappé et qui se seraient reproduits ?"' Tenta Steve.  
"- Non, ils se sont désactivés lorsque leur vaisseau mère a explosé.  
"- Ça voudrait dire qu'ils ont établis une colonie ici."  
"- Mais si vite ?"  
"- ….Trop vite…."  
"- La colonie était déjà là avant….."

Tony se redressa. Le masque de son armure se rétracta. Dessous, il était blême.

"- Ca veut dire que nous n'avons rien empêchés du tout. Peut-être à peine l'arrivée de quelques troupes mais certainement pas l'invasion ! Ils doivent être là depuis une éternité. Et si Loki est avec eux…"  
"- Ca veut dire qu'ils ont repris le contrôle de son esprit." Confirma Clint qui semblait au bord de la nausée.

Thor serra très fort le manche de Mjolnir entre ses doigts.  
Son frère était encore entre les mains de ces… créatures…

"- Allons-y."  
"- Thor ! Attends ! On ne peut pas foncer tête baissée !" Tenta de la convaincre Steve mais le dieu était déjà totalement focalisé sur son frère.  
"- Fen. Trouve ta mère. Jor. Dès que nous l'aurons trouvé, la seule chose qui compte c'est que vous protégiez votre mère. Je m'occupe du reste."

Le serpent et le loup hochèrent la tête.  
Sans s'occuper une seconde des mortels, le dieu couru derrière ses deux neveux à longues enjambées puissantes.  
Il allait leur montrer à tous ce qu'était la colère d'un dieu.

##########################################

Sleipnir déboula directement dans la salle du trône au grand galop.  
Il utilisait généralement le Bifrost mais cette fois, la frustration autant que l'inquiétude lui raidissaient tellement les muscles d'adrénaline qu'il avait préféré galoper le long des branches d'Yggdrasil.  
Son arrivée causé une panique intense et immédiate.  
Deux gardes tentèrent de l'attraper mais l'étalon les envoya bouler pas trop durement avant de se ruer sur son grand-père.

"- Sleipnir ? Qu'est ce que…"

A la grande surprise du Roi autant que de toute la cour, l'étalon changea de forme pour révéler un jeune homme à la longue crinière noire et aux durs yeux verts.

"- Grand père. Les chitauris sont sur Midgar depuis un long moment à présent " Etre un fils de Loki avait son avantage. Pouvoir communiquer d'esprit à esprit avec ses frères en était un. "Ils sont des milliers. Et ils ont repris mère."

Odin resta figé une minute avant de bondir que ses pieds.

"- QUE L'ARMEE SE RASSEMBLE ! MIDGAR A BESOIN DE NOUS !!!"

Frigga s'était levée elle aussi.  
Le regard dur, elle s'était immédiatement précipitée pour prévenir les guérisseurs de se tenir prêt.  
Asgard n'était pas entrée en guerre depuis plusieurs siècles mais y était toujours prêtes.  
Odin sauta sur le dos de son petit-fils dès que Sleipnir fut de retour à huit jambes.

"- Emmène-moi, mon petit. Et raconte moi." 

L'étalon déploya toute sa vitesse pour retourner sur Midgar.  
Odin seul était déjà une force de la nature.  
Avec une armée d'Asgardiens prête à lui obéir….  
Ils firent un arrêt devant le Bifrost.

"- Heimdall. Dès que les troupes seront prêtes, envoie les moi."  
"- Je les enverrai au plus proche, mon roi. Mais je ne vois toujours pas Loki. Quelque chose le cache à ma vue."  
"- Et Thor ?"  
"- Non, lui je le vois."  
"- Alors focalise-toi sur mon fils, Heimdall. Le connaissant, il sera au plus près de Loki. Et au cœur de la bataille."  
"- Bien mon roi."

L'étalon et le roi disparurent dans les méandres d'Yggdrasil.

#########################################

Héla avait prévu de revenir au plus vite auprès de sa mère et de ses frères.  
Malheureusement, les choses n'allaient pas comme elle l'avait voulu.  
Elle savait sa sœur dans les limbes, ce lieu de néant entre son domaine et le Walhalla où flottaient les âmes qui n'avaient pas encore de place ou devaient repartir pour un tout de roue.  
Héla s'y était rendu.  
Elle avait appelé Thyra de toutes ses forces.  
Des centaines d'âmes gémissantes s'étaient jetées sur elle. Mais ce n'étaient que des âmes déchues. Des âmes qui attendaient leur tour pour revenir.  
Alors elle avait cherché l'âme de sa sœur.  
Elle avait trouvé des dizaines d'âmes nouvelles, encore recroquevillées sur elles-mêmes, comme encoconnées dans un linceul de soie non tissée.  
Certains se déchiraient soudain, puis la petite âme ouvrait les yeux avant de disparaître.  
Pour naitre.  
Mais sa sœur ?   
Rien.  
Alors elle avait continué à chercher, encore, et encore.  
Elle devait la trouver.  
Si elle n'y arrivait pas, elle savait que leur mère ne s'en remettrait pas.  
L'idée d'endormir Loki pour le faire engrosser par qui voudrait bien et forcer l'âme de sa sœur dans le bébé la titillait de plus en plus.  
C'était un forçage odieux mais elle ne supportait plus la douleur de sa mère.  
Pour l'instant, deux choses la retenaient.   
De n'avoir pas encore trouvé sa sœur et les paroles des Norns.  
Causerait-elle Ragnarok par ricochet en se mêlant de ce qui ne la regardait pas ? Ou au contraire l'éviterait-elle ?  
Elle aurait tué pour que les Norns soient plus précise.

"- Bon sang !!!"

Une toute petite main se glissa soudain dans la sienne.  
La reine des morts baissa les yeux.  
Une petite fille.  
Une fillette pieds nu qui devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans.  
A la peau d'argent.   
Aux yeux verts brillants intelligents  
Et ce sourire….

"- Thyra…."

La reine souleva la petite fille dans ses bras.

"- Comment ?"  
"- Tu me cherchais. Tu as besoin de moi."  
"- Tu devrais dormir encore."  
"- Oui."  
"- Alors…."  
"- Je suis venue à la conscience de ma propre volonté.  
"- …Je ne comprends pas."

Thyra ouvrit la bouche, observa sa grande sœur un moment, puis referma la bouche.  
Lui expliquer ce qu'elle représentait ? Ce qu'Hela représentait ? Ce qu'étaient Sleipnir, Jor et tous les autres ? Elle n'en avait pas le temps. Et sa sœur ne la croirait sans doute pas. Ici, Thyra avait conscience de ce qu'elle était. Lorsqu'elle serait née, elle l'oublierait. Comme ses frères et sœur avaient oubliés. Comme chaque Asgardien avait oublié. Certains retrouvaient cette connaissance, souvent imparfaitement et devenaient réellement des Dieux et non plus de simples Asgardiens.   
Elle était Esprit, comme sa sœur était Mort, leur mère Chaos ou leur oncle Air.   
Bientôt, elle aurait oublié tout cela.   
Ils étaient des concepts prenant vie.  
Non…elle ne pouvait l'expliquer à sa sœur.  
Ce serait trop dangereux.  
Ragnarok ne serait que cela après tout. Les grands concepts de l'univers se heurtant à nouveau pour aller en construire un ailleurs, puis, le temps passant, à mesure que l'univers grandirait et murirait, reprendraient vie pour se diriger à nouveau lentement vers un nouveau Ragnarok.   
Et le cycle recommencerait.  
Ragnarok ne serait pas la mort de cet univers, juste leur départ à tous pour aller bâtir ailleurs.  
Si tout se passait bien.  
Si tous ne reprenaient conscience qu'ensemble.  
Si l'un d'eux s'éveillait à sa conscience avant, alors oui, à ce moment, Ragnarok ne serait que destruction.  
Et pour l'instant, Chaos était le plus proche de l'éveil.  
Thyra était désolé de devoir user de sa mère ainsi, comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée de chair pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.  
Elle devait apaiser l'âme du Chaos avant qu'il ne s'éveille et n'engloutisse les neuf royaumes sous son chagrin.  
Pour cela, il n'y aurait pas trente-six solutions. Et malheureusement, toutes seraient douloureuses pour leur mère à toutes les deux. Pourquoi l'Ordre ne pouvait-il naitre que du Chaos ?

"- Ce n'est pas grave grande sœur. Pour l'instant, je dois retrouver maman. Il a pris conscience que je ne suis pas vivante. Il est en état de choc mais ça ne va pas durer. Et je ne vais pas rester encore très longtemps ici."

Héla pâlit brutalement.

"- …Ho non…."  
"- L'Autre ne laissera pas passer sa chance encore. Maman représente la seule chance pour sa Ruche de survivre. Il lui faut une Reine. Il fera tout pour l'avoir"

Les contours de la petite fille commencèrent à devenir indistincts.

"- Pars d'ici, grande sœur. Maman va avoir besoin de toi. Je serais bientôt avec lui."

Hela hocha sèchement la tête.

"- A plus tard petite sœur."  
"- Ho ! Insiste bien auprès de maman. J'aime beaucoup le nom de Thyra."

Puis l'âme nouvelle disparue, absorbée par la minuscule cellule qui allait rapidement se diviser pour donner une jolie petite princesse d'ici quelques mois.  
Hela se secoua.  
Sa pauvre mère…  
Loki ne pourrait-il donc jamais avoir un enfant sans se faire violenter avant ?

#####################################

L'Autre était resté stupéfait de sa propre impudence.  
Il ne pouvait pas laisser Thanos tuer le jotun.  
Il avait besoin de lui pour que sa race puisse avoir une chance de survie.  
Sans réfléchir, il avait enfoncé son épée dans l'aisselle du Titan.  
Thanos avait lâché un cri de douleur.  
Loki s'était effondré sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon.  
Mit en mouvement par un ordre mental de leur chef, les Chitauris s'étaient mis immédiatement entre l'Autre et le titan.  
L'Autre n'avait pas perdu une seule seconde.  
Il avait chargé Loki sur son épaule, sourds aux cris d'agonies des siens.  
Ce n'étaient que des drones. Ils mourraient pour la bonne cause.  
Une fois à l'abri dans son alcôve, L'Autre jeta Loki sur son nid.  
Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps.  
Thanos voudrait certainement le tuer. Quant aux humains, ils le cherchaient déjà surement.  
Il lui fallait faire vite.  
Le corps amorphe sous lui ne protesta pas.  
Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps de toute façon.  
La volonté de se débattre du jotun avait été depuis longtemps arrachée.  
Il se soumettait. C'était moins douloureux.  
L'Autre finit son affaire à la seconde où la porte de son alcôve vola en éclat.  
Le grondement de fureur de Thor fut la dernière chose qu'il perçut avant que son crâne ne se trouve écrasé entre le mur et Mjolnir.  
Mais l'Autre mourut sans remord  
Il savait que cette fois, une petite reine naitrait de son étreinte. Il y avait mis toute sa magie pour s'assurer que l'œuf se développerait correctement cette fois.  
Il ne vit pas la confusion quitter les yeux de Loki pour être remplacée par une souffrance infinie, pas plus qu'il ne vit sa magie commencer à se rependre dans la ruche, tuant tout ce qu'elle touchait et qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas comme "ami"

#########################################

"- Je livrerais vos âmes à mon aimée, humains…" Ronronna Thanos.

Le titan avant refusé de comprendre une partie de ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Loki.

"- Pauv'fille. Ça s'appelle être un stalker, hein !" Prévint Tony.

Thanos haussa un sourcil, surprit  
Comment ces créatures pouvaient-elles ne pas avoir peur de lui et ce qu'il représentait ? Il était le Glorieux Général de la Mort elle-même !!!

"- Vos morts seront…"  
"- Pas pour ce soir, t'en fait pas cocotte." Insista Tony.

Un grondement échappa à la créature violette.  
Ce misérable humain lui pourrissait tout son groove !

"- Tu seras le premier à mourir, mortel."  
"- Ca, c'est presque sûr, je suis le plus vieux du groupe, le plus fragile et le plus cabossé. Mais ce sera pas pour ce soir quand même. Ce soir, c'est soit toi qui crève, soit tu te rends bien gentiment."

Tony ne montrait pas sa crainte mais elle était là et bien là.  
Thor avait filé à la poursuite de la créature qui avait embarqué Loki en les laissant avec ce truc pour se débrouiller.  
Bizarrement, ils se retrouvaient avec les chitauris pour les aides !  
Il ne savait pas ce que ce machin était ou avait fait, mais en tout cas, tous ce que les tunnels semblaient comporter de Chitauris se ruaient sur le grand bidule violet pour tenter de le tuer.  
Tenter étant le mot magique puisque les aliens se contentaient surtout pour l'instant de mourir en grand nombre.

"- On fait quoi ???" Finit par demander le milliardaire à ses collègues.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ndas: deux énormes erreurs ont été modifiées sur le chap précédent)

Sleipnir se figea dans la grande salle.  
Des milliers de Chitauris tentaient d'abattre l'énorme monstre violet qui continuait à les tuer sans remords.   
Un peu plus loin, les amis de Thor se battaient eux aussi contre le titan.  
Odin avait reconnu sans mal les mortels.  
Les descriptions de Sleipnir avaient été parfaites.

"- Où est ta mère ?" Souffla le roi.  
"- Vers l'ouest. Oncle Thor est avec lui."

Odin serra les dents.  
Son instinct de père lui hurlait d'aller à la rescousse de ses fils mais la situation ici était plus importante. Il devait faire confiance à ses héritiers.  
Il serra à peine les genoux.  
L'énorme étalon bondit par-dessus les concrétions organiques qui constituaient la grotte pour venir en aide aux humains.  
Odin leva Gungnir devant lui pour projeter l'énergie de la lance sur le titan avant qu'il ne frappe un Clint tombé au sol.  
Le titan rugit de rage.

"- Odin…"  
"- ….Thanos."

Oui, il savait qui il était à présent.  
Il s'était battu contre lui avant même la naissance de ses petits. Il était parvenu à lui arracher le Gantelet Infini et à le mettre à l'abri.

"- As-tu apprécié ce que j'ai fait de ton garçon, Odin ?" Sourit la grande créature.

Les Avengers s'étaient reculés, comme les chitauris.  
Les créatures insectoïdes étaient peut-être stupides individuellement, mais elles avaient un esprit de groupe remarquable.  
L'arrivée d'Odin était une variable que leur Roi n'avait pas anticipé. S'ils avaient tous sentit l'Autre mourir, ils n'en étaient pas plus affecté que ça. Un autre bourdon prendrait rapidement la place.  
L'Autre était juste le dernier reproducteur en date de leur dernière reine. Un autre viendrait vite.  
En attendant, ils resteraient fidèles à leur dernier ordre : détruire le titan et protéger le porteur de leur prochaine reine.  
Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.  
Les créatures se regroupèrent autours des Avengers, des enfants de Loki et d'Odin.  
Pour l'instant, c'était le plus intelligent à faire.  
Thanos leva un sourcil inexistant.

"- Même ton armée t'abandonne" Fit remarquer Odin.  
"- Mon armée ? Peuh ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ces créatures !"

Le titan leva la main pour déverser sa magie sur les pauvres insectes qui tentaient de l'ennuyer.  
Gungnir repoussa le torrent de mort avant qu'il n'atteigne ses alliés du moment.

"- Hé, papa Odin, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour aider ?"

Le roi en resta comme deux ronds de flancs une seconde.  
Cette outrecuidance !

"- Vous n'êtes pas de taille, homme de métal."  
"- On l'est assez pour avoir torché les Chitauris une première fois."

Le roi hésita une seconde.

"- Laissez-moi Thanos, occupez-vous du reste."  
"- Ca roule ma poule ! Les enfants, vous avez entendu papi ?"

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, Fenrir et Jörmungand auraient été en train de mourir de rire lentement sur le sol.  
La tête d'Odin valait son pesant de cacahouètes au chocolat.  
Puis Thanos en eut assez d'attendre et la grande salle souterraine ne fut plus qu'un champ de bataille incohérent.

#####################################

Thor avait instantanément oublié les restes de l'Autre à la seconde où il l'avait transformé en peinture murale pour se ruer sur son frère.  
Les quelques chitauris qui restaient moururent rapidement à mesure que la magie sauvage du jotun se déployait.

"- Loki…."

Le jotun n'entendait pas la voix de son frère.  
Il ne sentait pas la douleur de son corps meurtrit pas plus qu'il ne réalisait que sa magie déchiquetait ses victimes comme si elles étaient de papier.  
Thor hésita une seconde devant la marée de sang qui grossissait autour de ses pieds.  
La magie de son frère avait toujours été forte. A présent, elle semblait hors de contrôle au point qu'elle modifiait la structure même de la grotte autours d'eux.  
La roche se mit à gémir et à se tordre puis à saigner comme un corps blessé.  
Horrifié, Thor était incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait.  
Une vague de magie quitta le corps de Loki lorsqu'il se redressa.  
Si elle évita Thor délibérément, le bourdon chitauri qui la prit de plein fouet hurla de souffrance pendant que son corps changeait. La créature tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mou.  
Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Thor ne put que regarder avec une horreur fascinée l'énorme vers blanc au visage humain se mettre à ramper sur le sol pour tenter de s'enfuir.  
Loki écrasa la tête de la chose de près de deux mètres de long sous son talon.  
Autour de lui, tout se modifiait dans la plus totale folie.  
La roche devenait chair, les substances organiques solides qui couvraient les murs suintaient, les chitauris changeaient en hurlant.  
Le chaos le plus total semblait se rependre comme la plus répugnante des maladies.  
Blême, les mains tremblantes dans l'œil du cyclone, Thor ne parvenait pas à réagir.  
Il n'osait même pas tenter de secouer son frère.  
La magie du jotun était devenue folle et détruisait tout sur son passage.  
Une nouvelle vague de magie se rependit dans l'alcôve. Elle frappa le cadavre sans tête de l'autre. Le roi chitauri s'agira comme une poupée sous les fils de son marionnettiste.  
Le cadavre se leva lentement. Les flots de sang qui coulaient encore de son cou arraché tombèrent sur le sol ou ils se transformèrent en le touchant en une énorme patte supplémentaire.  
La chose qui avait été l'Autre se mit à ramper sur le sol en cliquetant sur les membres de chitine qui avait remplacés ses jambes et ses bras en une affreuse parodie d'insecte issu de l'imagination malade d'un scientifique fou.  
Loki tendit la main vers la chose qui présenta immédiatement son dos à la caresse.  
Le regard vert avait perdu toute raison. A moins qu'il ne l'ai totalement regagné au contraire.  
Thor ne savait plus.  
Le regard de Loki avait perdu la petite étincelle qu'il y avait toujours vu, même aux pires heures de leur vie.  
La magie exsudait de lui par vague, balayant à chaque fois un peu plus la cohérence autour d'eux au point que le prince ne put bientôt même plus mettre de nom sur les choses qui avaient été des chitauris et qui rampaient autours d'eux.  
Thor écrasa une espèce de gros ténia couvert de pustules en forme de visage de femme de sa botte.  
Loki s'éloignait.  
Loki s'était mis à la recherche de quelque chose.

"- LOKI !!!"

Le jotun ne tourna pas la tête vers son frère ni ne ralenti.  
Le visage froid ne semblait plus contenir la moindre émotion. Comme si tout en avait été drainé pour ne plus que laisser le chaos et la folie.   
C'était mauvais…Très mauvais…  
Pourtant, Thor refusait de désespérer.  
Au fin fond de sa folie, Loki savait qu'il était là, près de lui. Et Loki savait encore qui il était.  
Sinon, Thor était sûr qu'il serait en train de ramper sur le sol avec les chitauris, sa forme première atrocement mutilée.  
Une espèce d'énorme mouche aux ailes trop nombreuses pour els compter et qui hurlait par des centaines de bouches tomba non loin d'eux. Une nouvelle vague de magie…non…de chaos pur l'engloutit. Elle hurla encore lorsqu'elle changea de forme. Lorsque le chaos se résorba, la mouche était un serpent qui se tordait dans l'agonie d'hémorragies monstrueuse à mesure que le chaos lui arrachait sa peau comme un retourne un gant.  
La créature qui avait été un chitauri s'immobilisa enfin.  
Loki l'enjamba sans même lui accorder un regard.  
Les vêtements déchirés du jotun pendaient lamentablement sur ses épaules sans qu'il ne fasse un geste pour se couvrir.  
Thor se mordilla encore la lèvre.  
Il finit par retirer la cape de ses épaules pour la poser sur son frère.  
Le contact fit se figer le jotun.  
Lentement, Loki leva les yeux sur son frère.  
Thor tressaillit mais étouffa le cri de terreur débilitante presque animale qui lui monta dans la gorge lorsqu'il vit les yeux de son frère.  
L'émeraude avait totalement disparu pour ne plus laisser que deux puits de noirceur sans vie.  
Thor serra les mains sur les épaules de son frère.  
La magie remonta le long de ses muscles.  
Le prince serra les dents lorsqu'il vit sa peau s'ouvrir comme un fruit trop mur et son sang couler. Il retint un nouveau hurlement de terreur lorsqu'une vague d'écailles couru sur ses doigts à l'assaut de ses membres.  
Allait-il finalement lui aussi finir comme les autres créatures autours ?

"- Loki… Loki !!! Je t'en prie Loki !!!"

La douleur était atroce à présent. Ses doigts changeaient rapidement pour être remplacées par des serres aigues de rapace. Thor n'avait pas besoin de miroir pour savoir que ses cheveux étaient eux aussi en train de changer pour des plumes.  
La magie folle de son frère le changeait à son tour.

"- LOKI !!!"

Thor le secoua rudement une derrière fois avant de l'étreindre dans ses bras.

"- Loki, s'il te plait."

Il sentit ses bottes éclater pour laisser s'échapper les serres aigues qui remplaçaient lentement ses pieds.

"- S'il te plait, Loki !!! Petit frère !"

La vague de magie suivante plia en deux le prince blond qui s'affala dans la rivière de sang qui coulait autour d'eux mais il refusa de lâcher son frère.  
Loki suivit le mouvement.  
Le regard sans vie se posa enfin sur lui.  
A genoux lui aussi dans le sang, Loki pencha la tête sur le côté.

"- T….Thor ?"

Le prince faillit pleurer de soulagement.  
Le bec qui lui déchirait le visage l'empêcha de sourire mais pas trop de parler.

"- Oui Loki… Mon Loki… S'il te plait… Arrête…"

Le jotun posa ses doigts sur le visage de Thor. Le visage humain avait presque entièrement disparu. Les plumes le couvraient presque entièrement tandis que de longues ailes doubles, affreusement monstrueuses et inutiles pendaient lamentablement sur le sol.  
La magie chaotique heurta à nouveau Thor qui hurla. Cette fois, ce n'est pas un cri humain qui quitta sa gorge mais celui, aigu, d'un faucon.  
Thor sentit les mains de Loki se poser sur ses épaules juste avant qu'il ne perde conscience lorsque la douleur l'englouti tout à fait.

################################################

Les agents du SHIELD avaient été un apport utile pour nettoyer la zone.  
Menés par Natasha, ils s'étaient placés à la lisière de la zone de combat et abattaient à vu tout ce qui n'était pas humain et qui tentait de fuir.  
Les chitauris tombaient comme des mouches sous les doubles coups de Thanos et des Avengers.  
Les pauvres créatures auraient presque pu faire peine.  
Ils n'étaient finalement que des insectes qui s'agitaient en tous sens sans savoir quoi faire à présent que tous leurs bourdons étaient tombés.  
Certains s'asseyaient même sur le sol, incapables de savoir quoi faire et se laissaient tuer les uns après les autres.  
Même Odin commençait à avoir pitié d'eux.  
A ce rythme, ils allaient exterminer la race.  
Il finit par se détourner des créatures pour se concentrer exclusivement sur Thanos.  
Les Avengers finirent par faire de même pendant que les agents cornaquèrent les survivants insectoïdes à l'écart.  
Même pour sauver la terre, le massacre systématique de créatures qui ne semblaient même pas savoir pourquoi ils étaient là tenait un peu trop du génocide systématique. Les humains avaient un gros passif avec les génocides.

"- Tu as perdu ton armées, Thanos."  
"- Que m'importe !!!"

Odin saignait d'un peu partout mais ses blessures étaient bégnines.  
Celles de Slepnir aussi, heureusement. L'énorme étalon prouvait à tous qu'il était avant tout un cheval de bataille qui n'avait peur de rien.  
Si le grand père et le petit fils avaient nombres de sujets d'achoppement, ils excellaient au combat.

"- Il est plus que temps d'en finir." Gronda le vieux roi en déviant une attaque magique du titan avec Gungnir.

La magie engloutit une poignée de chitauris dans les flammes.

"- Hé ! Attention papi ! On est là hein !" Protesta Tony qui avait manqué se faire prendre dans la décharge.  
"- Reculez, humains. Ce n'est ni votre niveau, ni votre combat." Gronda le dieu

Tony faillit répondre mais Steve l'attrapa par l'épaule.

"- Il a raison, c'est trop dangereux pour nous. Occupons-nous plutôt des agents et de trouver Thor et Loki."

Tony jura.  
Bon sang !   
C'était vrai ! Les deux princes n'étaient toujours pas reparus.  
Un poing de glace se saisit de l'estomac du milliardaire et refusa de le lâcher.  
Où étaient les deux jeunes dieux ?  
Fenrir sauta près du groupe d'Avengers qui reculait lentement vers le tunnel d'accès.

"- Quelque chose approche. Je le sens. Ce n'est pas… C'est…"

L'énorme loup secoua la tête.  
Ses yeux verts roulaient non d'angoisse mais d'une peur primaire qui le faisait haleter de plus en plus fort.

"- Qu'est-ce que…."

Odin et Thanos le sentirent à leur tour.  
Le même frémissement leur remonta le long de l'échine.  
Sleipnir fit un écart.  
Inquiet, l'énorme étalon recula de plusieurs pas.  
Ça venait sur sa gauche.   
C'était totalement anti-naturel… Non….Ca tordait même la structure même de la nature !!!  
L'étalon n'écouta pas les hurlements de son grand père.  
Les yeux roulant fous dans leurs orbites, la tête haute et la bouché écumante, il ne pouvait plus rester là. Malgré tout, sa nature était celle d'un herbivore.  
Ce qui approchait était au-delà du prédateur.

"- SLEIPNIR !!!"

L'énorme étalon tourna sur le postérieur sans se soucier du rire moqueur de Thanos. En trois foulées, il prit assez de vitesse pour sauter de plateforme en plateforme d'excroissances organiques pour se mettre à l'abri avec Fenrir et les Avengers.

"- Sleipnir ! Qu'est ce qui se passe !" Finit par exiger Odin avant de descendre du dos de son petit-fils.

L'étalon était impossible à calmer.  
Il se cabra même plusieurs fois avant de hennir si haut dans les aigus que les chitauris encore en vie cliquetèrent de douleur en se bouchant les oreilles  
Puis les rires de triomphe de Thanos s'étranglèrent dans la gorge du titan lorsque la première vague de Chaos transforma la concrétion organique sous ses pieds en sang chaud et sirupeux.  
Le titan hoqueta.  
D'un bond, il se mit à l'abri sur une autre plateforme.  
Les chitauris sifflèrent d'angoisse.  
Sans se soucier des humains qui tentaient de les cornaquer, ils cherchèrent à s'enfuir.  
Eux recevaient la communication permanente de la ruche.  
Ils savaient ce qui approchait.  
Puis ça fut là.  
La magie chaotique se déversa pleinement dans la caverne.

"- …..Loki…."

L'horreur dans la voix d'Odin fit hoqueter les Avengers.  
C'était Loki, ca ?

"- Où est Thor ?"

La voix de Steve n'était plus qu'un souffle au bord de la nausée. Une vague de créatures qui semblaient hésiter entre le cafard et le ver blanc se déversaient autours des pieds de Loki qui les écrasaient sans se soucier une seconde de l'affreux bruit de chitine écrasée et de chair éclatée que chaque pas qu'il faisait générait.  
Le dieu du Chaos marchait sur un tapis de mort qu'il générait à chaque pas.  
Autour de lui, les murs même de la caverne se modifiait, fondaient presque, changeaient, se métamorphisaient un peu plus à chaque vague de magie qui coulait des membres du prince jotun.

"- Odin, vous saviez qu'il pouvait faire "ca" ?" 

D'une voix blanche, Odin répondit.

"- N… non…."

Comment aurait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ca ? Et où était Thor ?  
A moins que son fils ne soit la chose que Loki portait sur son épaule ?  
Loki fit tomber la masse de chair sanglante près de lui.  
La créature se tortilla sur le sol en sifflant puis vint se lover autours des jambes du prince.  
La chose était une espèce d'hybride raté d'humanoïde et de faucon qui hésitait entre avoir quatre pattes et six paires d'ailes dont deux sur le dos et deux à la place des bras.  
Des plumes écarlates couvraient sa tête et tombaient dans les deux paires d'yeux qui fixaient le jotun avec terreur.  
Mais la forme hybride n'était pas le pire.  
Non.  
C'étaient les yeux.  
Une paire d'yeux de rapace crevés et sanglant, comme si quelqu'un avait enfoncé ses doigts dedans.  
Et une seconde, bleus glaciers.  
Des yeux que tous connaissaient parfaitement.  
Thor.  
La chose était Thor.  
Loki posa sa main sur le crâne de la créature torturée qui avait été son frère. La chose se calma rapidement lorsque Loki s'agenouilla près d'elle pour lui embrasser le front avec douceur.  
Puis Loki tourna son regard de néant vers les Avengers.  
Tous eurent le même réflexe de fuite qu'ils censurèrent difficilement.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"  
"- Sa magie est devenue totalement folle. Son esprit aussi." Souffla doucement Héla, les larmes aux yeux.

Odin jeta à peine un coup d'œil à sa petite fille. Quand était-elle arrivée ?  
C'était sans importance.  
Le roi avala péniblement sa salive.  
La magie chaotique de son fils continuait à torde la réalité autour d'elle.  
Il n'y avait probablement plus rien à faire pour aucun de ses deux enfants.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à présent ?"

Héla hésita.

"- J'ai vu Thyra. Maman la porte à nouveau."  
"- Quoi?"  
"- L'Autre à dut en profiter. La race entière des chitauris est au bord de l'extinction. Il voulait utiliser Thyra pour en faire la reine d'une nouvelle ruche et sauver leur race."  
"- Héla…"  
"- C'est pour ça que je suis en retard. J'ai attrapé l'Autre au vol quand Thor l'a tué. J'ai eut les réponses que je voulais. Mais maintenant…."  
"- Alors on fait quoi?"  
"- Je crains qu'il n'y ai pas beaucoup de solutions." Souffla doucement Odin. "Il faut les tuer… Tous les deux…"  
"- Thanos et Loki ? On arrive déjà pas à toucher Thanos !"  
"- Non, humain Stark. Je parle de Loki et Thor."  
"- …. Pardon ?"  
"- Vous avez vu son état ? Loki à totalement tordu ce qu'il est. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. Pour aucun d'eux."

Fenrir se mit immédiatement à gronder.

"- Tu ne toucheras pas maman ! Je te tuerais avant !!!"  
"- S'il le faut." Promit le roi, le regard dur.

Mais Sleipnir poussa brutalement le roi dans le dos en même temps que Jor giflait son frère lupin de sa queue.

"- Non ! Vous ne voyez pas ce qui se passe ?"

Sleipnir attrapa Odin par le col avec ses dents pour le pousser en arrière.

"- Je ne vous laisserai pas vous entre-tuer tous les deux ! Nous savons tous ce que voudrait dire un combat entre vous !"  
"- RAGNAROK ! C'est ça !!!" S'exclama soudain Héla. "Les norns l'avaient dit ! Ho les salopes. C'est ca ! Si vous vous battez maintenant, ce sera le début de Ragnarok ! Regardez comme Thor s'accroche à Loki. Il se battra pour lui, il le défendra de tout ! Il attaquerait quiconque s'approcherait de lui malgré tout."  
"- Alors que j'envisageai d'aller récupérer Oncle Thor." Hoqueta Jor. "Il m'aurait attaqué ! Nous nous serions battus ! Comme prévu ! Nous nous serions entre-tués !"  
"- Ragnarok. Nous sommes au bord de Ragnarok. Si nous ne faisons rien, le chaos va totalement se déverser sur Midgar et rompre l'équilibre des Royaumes. Ce sera la fin de tout. Si vous vous battez, rien ne pourra empêchez Loki de tout détruire."  
"- Si on fait rien, on crève. Si on bouge, on crève !" Résuma Clint. "Alors on fait quoi ?"  
"- Rien. Il n'y a rien à faire. Thyra est la seule qui puisse calmer Loki."  
"- Mais il sait même pas qu'elle est avec lui !" S'emporta Tony.  
"- Il faut que quelqu'un arrive à le convaincre."  
"- Ho. Merde."

Et leur seule chance d'y arriver roucoulait sous une forme effrayante aux pieds du prince.

##############################################

Thanos observait la scène avec un mélange d'incrédulité et…D'un peu de peur.  
Oui, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait peur.  
Qui aurait cru que la petite putain jotun pourrait devenir "ca" une fois qu'il lui aurait arraché toute raison de vivre et toute raison tout court ?  
C'était intéressant. Vraiment.  
A croire que tout ce qui avait contraint jusque-là le petit prince avait volé en éclat pour laisser s'exprimer son essence même.  
C'était amusant.  
Thanos savait que le petit jotun se targuait d'être le Dieu du Chaos en plus de celui des Mensonges, des Sottises, du Feu et de la Destruction mais là… C'était au-delà de tout ce que Thanos aurait pu imaginer.  
Au point de le faire se sentir mal à l'aise.  
Lui… Mal à l'aise.  
C'était une aberration  
Il était Thanos, le Titan Eternel.  
Il n'était PAS mal à l'aise. Et encore moins à cause d'un petit jotun qui avait pété les plombs.  
Non, ce n'étaient que les derniers reliefs d'une magie mourante qui s'exprimait.  
Il bondit à l'abri lorsqu'une vague de chaos détruisit le promontoire sur lequel il se tenait.  
La concrétion organique se transforma en une répugnante masse gélatineuse dans laquelle nageaient des milliers de minuscules créatures dont la forme était intermédiaire entre des humains et des araignées.  
C'était…Répugnant.  
Le titan ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vague de dégout.  
Il aimait la mort.  
Mais il aimait la dignité dans la mort !  
Ceci…  
Il balaya une partie des choses d'une brusque bouffée d'énergie.  
Les choses moururent en hurlant de soulagement.  
Une vague de nausée manqua terrasser le titan.  
Les choses hurlaient avec la voix de milliers de bébés humains qu'on aurait égorgés.  
Il leva une main pour détruire les autres mais se figea.  
Comment sa Dame la Mort prendrait-elle l'arrivée de ses choses ?  
Il frémit.  
Elle lui en voudrait, c'était une certitude. Si son propre dégout faisait écho à celui que pourrait avoir sa Dame…  
Il ne pouvait pas détruire ces choses !  
Pas tant quelles étaient aussi monstrueuse en tout cas.  
La créature qui se tortillait autour de Loki siffla contre lui lorsqu'il tendit la main vers eux.  
Quelle était cette chose ? Il avait reconnu dans peine la créature arachnoide à cinq pattes qui trottait de mur en mur autours de Loki mais cette chose prédatrice ?  
….. Thor ?  
Il était le seul qui manquait avec les Avengers et était partit à la recherche de son frère.  
Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi répugnante, Thanos aurait éclaté de rire.  
Voir ce que le petit prince avait fait de son frère qui l'aimait si fort était absolument risible.  
Diosparu le fier et fort prince d'Asgard.  
Il ne restait plus que cette créature affreusement déformée qui s'accrochait aux jambes du jotun comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Ce qui était sans doute le cas.

"- THANOS !!!"

Le titan tressaillit lorsqu'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs se matérialisa près de lui.  
Qui ?

"- Je suis Héla. Je suis la Mort." Prévint la jeune fille.

Le titan n'y cru pas une seconde puis l'aura de la petite déesse le fit gémir de plaisir lorsqu'elle l'effleura.

"- Ma Dame… Que puis-je pour toi." Sourit le titan.

Héla frémit.  
Le titan était répugnant.  
Mais pour l'instant, il était sans doute le seul qui pouvait les aider.

"- Te faire pardonner. Peut-être." Claqua la déesse de la mort.

Le sourire du titan disparu immédiatement.  
Il avait raison ? Sa Dame la Mort n'avait pas aimé sa dernière offrande mais il ne pouvait que comprendre.

"- Commande et j'obéirais, Ô ma Dame."

Héla du faire un effort pour toucher le bras du titan.

"- C'est ta faute si ma mère est devenue fou ! C'est a toi de réparer."

Thanos se figea un instant.

"- Je ne…." Les yeux du titan s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il se souvint de ce qu'il avait dû dans les souvenirs de Loki et qu'il avait balayé comme impossible. "Loki ?"  
"- Oui Loki ! Loki est ma mère !"

Le titan blêmis affreusement.

"- Ma Dame… Je ne savais pas… je…"  
"- PEU M'IMPORTE !! SAUVE MA MERE ! OU SUBIS MON COURROUX !"  
"- Je ne….." Comment sauver la raison du petit prince ? 

Il ne pouvait rien faire ! Loki avait perdu la carte lorsqu'il avait compris que sa fille était morte. Il ne pouvait pas la lui rendre ! Et puisqu'elle n'avait pas vécu, sa Dame la Mort non plus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire ? Ce n'était pas comme si… Mais si ! Justement ! Ça avait été le seul acte de rébellion de l'Autre lorsqu'il avait voulu tué le Jotun.

"- L'Autre…"  
"- Tu dois convaincre mère qu'il porte à nouveau sa fille." Sanctionna calmement Héla.  
"- Comment puis-je faire ça ? Et pourquoi moi ?"  
"- Tu es le dernier à être entré dans son esprit. Recommence. Trouve-le. Et convint-le."

Puis Héla disparu, laissa le titan consterné par la tâche que sa Dame venait de lui confier.

#####################################

Thor était au-delà de la douleur.  
Chaque terminaison nerveuse de son corps lui semblait avoir brulé au-delà de tout espoir de guérison.  
Il ne sentait plus aucune douleur.  
Son corps entier lui semblait baigner dans un bienfaisant cocon où plus aucune sensation n'avait de prise sur lui.  
Il voyait, il entendait, il sentait, mais plus rien ne le touchait.  
Il n'y avait plus que la voix perpétuelle de Loki dans son esprit qui le caressait, ses mains sur sa tête et ses épaules…  
Mais il n'aimait pas entendre sa voix.  
Loki pleurait.  
Son esprit saignait sans qu'il ne sache comment l'apaiser.  
Thor n'aimait pas que son Loki pleure.  
Alors pour tenter de l'apaiser, il se serrait contre lui, roucoulait doucement comme il le pouvait malgré sa gorge modifiée qui n'émettait plus que des sons étranges.  
Son corps entier avait succombé à la magie chaotique de Loki mais Thor n'en avait ni conscience, ni remords.  
Il était avec Loki donc tout allait bien.  
Il n'avait pas conscience de ses mains qui hésitaient entre griffes et ailes.  
Il n'avait pas conscience des quatre extensions de chair dans son dos couvertes de plumes, si lourde que la chair se déchirait lentement sans qu'il se soucie du sang qui coulait sur le sol.  
Il n'avait pas conscience de ses yeux déchiquetés ou des créatures minuscules qui grouillaient sur lui et se nourrissait du sans qu'il abandonnait derrière lui.  
Lorsqu'il aurait faim, il se contenterait de planter son bec dans l'une de ses choses pour l'avaler.  
Lorsqu'il aurait soif, il en broierait une entre ses dents restantes et boirait le jus qu'il en extrairait.  
Lorsque ses ailes auraient fini de se déchirer et qu'il les abandonnerait sur le sol à la faim d'autres créatures, la magie serait là pour lui en donner d'autre. Ou lui donner autre chose, il le savait.  
Lorsque Loki s'était arrêté, il s'était collé plus étroitement à lui.  
La magie passait encore et encore sur lui, le modifiant à chaque vague un peu plus sans qu'il n'y prenne plus garde.  
Seule comptait la main de Loki sur son crâne, ses bras autour de ses épaules lorsqu'il s'était agenouillé devant lui.  
La chose qui avait été Thor avait sifflé en direction de Thanos lorsque le titan s'était montré menaçant.  
Puis la petite chose à deux pattes qu'il connaissait sans pouvoir mettre de nom dessus avait parlé avec Thanos avant de partir.  
Il avait senti l'intérêt brusque de Loki pour la petite fille. Oui….C'était une fille… La fille de son Loki.  
Héla.  
Le nom était revenu de lui-même.  
Il roucoula plus fort pour que Loki s'intéresse à nouveau à lui.  
C'était Héla. Sa fille. Sa petite fille. Il aimait sa fille n'est-ce pas ? Il n'allait pas lui faire de mal hein ?  
La magie coulait plus fort autour d'eux, attaquant tout ce qu'elle pouvait toucher.  
Puis Loki hurla soudain en se prenant le front dans les mains.  
Thor hurla lui aussi, comme les milliers de créatures qui se tordaient sur le sol et mourraient de douleur lorsque le chaos les écrasaient entre ses doigts pour tenter de soulager la souffrance de son maitre

#############################################

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"  
"- Evacuez."  
"- Mais monsieur…"

Steve secoua la tête, imperturbable.

"- Evacuez, agent. Et évacuez aussi les chitauris que vous pouvez. Tous ceux qui le veulent, partez aussi."

L'agent hocha la tête avant de relayer les ordres.  
Les simples humains ne pouvaient rien faire. Déjà qu'il était douteux que même Odin puisse faire quelque chose….  
Les Avengers reculèrent autant que possible jusqu'à la gueule du tunnel qui leur avait permis de venir.  
Ils s'y arrêtèrent.

"- Je reste là." Prévint Steve."

Aucun des autres ne bougea. Ils resteraient aussi.  
Derrière Odin, Sleipnir agitait sa queue avec angoisse. Fenrir avait lui carrément sauté à cou dans les bras de Tony et y restait en gémissant depuis qu'Héla était revenue de sa petite discussion avec Thanos. Jörmungand s'était enroulé autour des épaules de Clint, quand à Héla, elle se serrait contre son grand père.  
Les quatre enfants avaient peur de père leur mère.  
Autant qu'Odin avait peur de perdre ses enfants.

"- Majesté." 

Le roi tourna à peine la tête vers Tyr.  
Le guerrier manchot eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Fenrir dans les bras d'IronMan. Sans son armure, Tony n'aurait jamais pu porter l'animal.

"- Vous êtes en retard."  
"- Le Conseil à fait opposition. Nous ne sommes que quelques dizaines à avoir défié leur interdiction."

Odin serra les mâchoires.  
Il faudrait vraiment qu'il règle les choses avec le conseil.  
"- Qui est là?"  
"- Les anciens."

Ceux qui étaient avec lui quand il avait vaincu Laufey donc. Et ceux qui savaient qui était réellement Loki.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"  
"- Loki a perdu la raison. Sa magie est devenue folle à force de souffrances." Souffla doucement Héla, les larmes aux yeux.

Tyr ne montra aucune réaction mais ses prunelles très dilatées montraient à elles seules son horreur. Il savait Loki puissant, et dangereux, mais ça ?

"- Qui est l'ennemi ?"  
"- Pour l'instant, l'ennemi est chargé de calmer Loki. On verra après." Expliqua Odin avant de grimacer lorsque Loki se mit soudain à hurler de douleur.

Tous se bouchèrent les oreilles pour étouffer le hurlement qui sortait de milliers de gorges torturées.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"  
"- Thanos est entré dans l'esprit de Loki."

Odin s'appuya un peu contre l'épaule de Sleipnir.  
Le titan avait réussi à s'approcher assez de Loki pendant qu'il s'occupait de ce qui restait de Thor pour arriver à le toucher avant que la magie de l'impact.  
Puis même Thanos se mit à hurler quand le chaos s'attaqua à lui et que sa peau se mit à fondre comme la cire d'une bougie.

################################

Thanos avait arpenté cet esprit moins de quelques heures auparavant.  
Lorsqu'il l'avait fait, il avait été étonné par la netteté relative de l'esprit.  
A présent… Tout avait volé en éclat.  
Le chaos extérieur était même moins violent que le chaos intérieur.  
Chaque particule de ce qui était en train de se modifier à l'extérieur recevait un écho à l'intérieur de l'esprit du prince.  
Le Chaos prenait lentement le contrôle total du jotun au point qu'il effaçait lentement ce qu'était Loki.  
Loki disparaissait lentement pour ne plus laisser que Chaos.  
Lorsque ce serait fait, lorsqu'il n'y aurait plus rien pour retenir le Chaos, il engloutirait tout.  
Le titan se figea.  
Son espèce était ancienne. Plus ancienne que celles des neufs royaumes. Elle était originaire d'un autre univers qui avait péris bien des millénaires auparavant.  
Sa Dame lui avait donné une mission qu'il devait mener à bien.  
S'il n'y parvenait pas, il n'aurait même plus de Dame pour le punir.  
Il n'y aurait plus rien.  
L'esprit du titan plongea au cœur de la psyché qui se délitait sans réaliser que son corps était en train de subir les assauts de la magie à son tour.  
Il n'avait plus le choix de toute façon.  
Il plongea plus loin.  
Il devait retrouver la chambre.  
Avec grand peine, il finit par la retrouver.  
Elle se délitait lentement mais moins que le reste.  
Et surtout, elle n'était pas seule.  
Autre chose était apparu.  
C'était petit, c'était fragmentaire, c'était minuscule même mais c'était la preuve qui serait suffisante.  
Il entra dans la chambre sans prendre de gant.  
Comme il s'y attendait, Loki était allongé sur le lit.  
Le regard vide, il ne bougeait pas.  
Thanos ne prit pas le temps d'y aller en douceur.  
Il poussa le jotun sur le sol d'un coup de pied avant de lui coller la petite chose dans les mains.

"- …..Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"  
"- Ca c'est ce que l'Autre t'as laissé avec son dernier viol."

Loki tressaillit.  
Il refusait d'accepter qu'il s'était encore fait agresser.

"- C'est ta fille." Insista le titan.  
"- Ma fille est morte.  
"- Ta fille n'a jamais vécu. Maintenant, elle est là. Encore. A toi de voir si tu veux la tuer encore."

Loki releva le nez, une étincelle haineuse dans le regard.  
Il serra contre lui l'étincelle de vie.

"- Je t'interdit de lui faire du mal !"  
"- Tu lui en fais suffisamment à rester là. Ha et tu es en train de tuer Thor aussi. De tuer tout le monde en fait."  
"- …..Quoi?"  
"- Sort un peu de là, jotun. Et tu verras."

Le titan se sentit propulsé à l'extérieur de l'esprit qu'il agressait. Son retour dans son propre corps fut plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter d'un coup.  
Les hurlements de son corps s'interrompirent brutalement.  
Pourtant, il n'était pas encore mort.  
Juste paralysé par la douleur.

#######################################

"- …… On dirait que ça se calme."  
"- …..Tu es sur ?"

Odin se pencha sur le bord de l'abysse sur lequel ils se pressaient.  
Petit à petit, la magie sauvage avait commencé à carrément grignoter la roche et la transformer.  
Ils avaient lentement reculés. A présent, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de choix.   
Soit sa se calmait, soit ils devraient fuir eux aussi.  
Au milieu du carnage, Il n'y avait plus que Loki dont la forme restait reconnaissable.  
Le corps de Thanos avait fondu comme une bougie. Il ne restait plus de lui qu'une tête et un tronc écorché qui finissait lentement de se vider de son sang et sur lequel des milliers de petits vers blancs se nourrissaient furieusement.  
Contre les jambes de Loki, ce qui restait de Thor continuait à roucouler doucement sans se soucier une seconde de l'aile qui avait fini par s'arracher pour être remplacée par trois paires de bras supplémentaires. Une paire était tombée elle aussi avant d'être remplacée par des yeux jaunes assez répugnants.  
Une vague colossale de magie monta si haut qu'elle se heurta au toit de la caverne avant de se déverser sur ses victimes. Elle en tua une partie, en modifia une autre puis la magie monta comme des embruns vers les mortels qui étaient restés à observer.  
Puis la magie se figea soudain.  
Odin repoussa doucement le bouclier qu'il avait levé pour se protéger et protéger les autres.  
La magie ne bougeait plus.  
Pour les mortels, rien ne bougeait.  
Pour lui, il voyait la vague de magie qui s'était immobilisée au-dessus d'eux et semblait comme hésiter à leur tomber dessus.  
Puis, lentement, comme à regret, la magie descendit lentement.  
Odin frémit.  
Il sentait la faim de la magie, la faim du chaos de les dévorer tous, de les changer, de les modifier en autre-chose.  
C'était sa raison d'être.  
Le roi réalisa soudain. Les capacités de Changeur de Loki n'étaient que le tout petit bout immergé de ce Chaos qui coulait dans ses veines.  
Chaque enfant à qui Loki donnait la vie était également une goutte de ce chaos. Une goutte de changement.  
C'était sa soupape de sécurité pour ne pas exploser.

"- Vous croyez qu'on est bon ?"

La magie se retirait lentement.  
Sur son passage, elle ne laissait que créatures affreusement contrefaites, d'autre bizarre mais charmantes, quelques-unes absolument somptueuse, comme si la génétique planétaire avait décidé de faire un bond en avant de quelques milliards d'années en quelques heures et avait laissé sur le sol quelques exemplaires de chacune de ses tentatives, échec, réussites ou cul-de-sac évolutionnistes.

"- …. Je rêve où c'est une licorne ?"

Fascinée, Natasha ne put que secouer la tête.  
Un corps de cheval, une corne sur le front, oui, c'était une licorne.

"- Et ca ? Un raptor ?"

Le lézard à griffe hurla avant d'attaquer une espèce de gros vers qui lui éclata dans la gueule en rependant un nuage d'acide. Le raptor mourut rapidement dans un gargouillis répugnant.  
Mais tout ca n'avait pas d'importance.  
La seule chose qui avait de l'importance aux yeux d'Odin était que la magie se rétractait enfin et revenait lentement sous le contrôle de son légitime propriétaire.

"- Sleipnir ?"  
"- Montez."

Odin bondit sur le dos de son petit-fils.  
L'étalon sauta immédiatement dans le vide.  
Il s'immobilisa sur le sol sans se soucier des créatures bizarres qu'il écrasait que la magie de sa mère avait généré.  
Derrière eux, les Avengers suivaient. Tony les aida à descendre pendant qu'Héla, Jor et Fenrir descendaient par leurs propres moyens.  
Ils restaient quand même sur la défensive, prêt à fuir à nouveau si la magie devenait folle à nouveau.  
Petit à petit, ils se rapprochèrent assez pour voir ce qui restait de Thor et de Thanos.  
Loki finit de reprendre le contrôle absolu sur sa magie aussi bien que sur son esprit.  
Héla s'agenouilla près de Thanos.  
Du titan, il ne restait quasiment rien.

"- Qu'est ce qu'on en fait ?"

Les enfants de Loki n'eurent aucune pitié pour la créature. Il n'avait que trop commis pour qu'ils aient une once de pitié.  
Héla n'en eut à peine plus que ses frères lorsqu'elle arracha le peu de vie qui restait à la créature.

"- Puisqu'il aime la mort, autant qu'il la rejoigne."

Elle ne lui refuserait pas l'entrée de Helheim, mais uniquement parce qu'il avait été utile. Elle avait déjà en tête ce qu'elle ferait de lui.

"- Maman ?"

Loki releva le nez du corps affreusement déformé de Thor. Le prince respirait avec difficulté.   
De l'Asgardien, il ne restait de reconnaissable que ses yeux. La souffrance indicible qui brillait dedans était si forte qu'Odin faillit vomir.

"- Je vais bien maintenant." Souffla doucement Loki en continuant à caresser les plumes qui ornaient la tête de Thor.

Héla hocha silencieusement la tête.

"- Et maintenant ?"

Loki dédaigna de répondre à sa fille.

"- Odin. J'ai besoin de votre aide."

Le vieux roi s'agenouilla près de ses fils.

"- Que puis-je faire ?"

Loki pouvait-il apaiser la douleur de Thor ? Le vieux roi doutait qu'il lui reste beaucoup de temps à vivre. Un corps aussi contrefait et modifié ne pouvait survivre.

"- Je vais avoir besoin d'une ancre pour ma magie."

Odin tressaillit.  
Que voulait-faire Loki ? Sa magie n'en avait-elle pas assez fait déjà ?

"- Héla, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide aussi."  
"- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Rodolphe ? Tu peux lui rendre son apparence ?"

Loki eut un sourire un peu pénible.

"- Non. Ce corps est en train de mourir. Je ne peux rien y faire."  
"- Alors…"  
"- La magie…Ce chaos…il est en train de couler entre mes doigts comme du sable mais il m'en reste un peu. Juste assez. Je ne peux pas soigner son corps. Mais je peux tuer celui-là et utiliser ma magie pour lui en refaire un tout neuf avec ces restes comme base Mais j'ai besoin d'un ancrage pour ma magie et une autre pour son âme. Mais il faut faire vite. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'aurais encore la force."

Odin et Héla échangèrent un regard.  
Ils prirent chacun une main de Loki.  
Puis le jotun déploya sa magie.  
Cette fois, elle était parfaitement sous contrôle.  
Le cœur des Avengers se serra lorsque la masse de chair torturée cessa de respirer.  
Ils durent retenir un mouvement de recul lorsque la chose qu'était devenue Thor se mit à fondre sous l'assaut de la magie avant de reprendre lentement une structure plus reconnaissable.  
Lorsque les trois dieux se lâchèrent, Thor les fixaient tous avec une évidente horreur dans les yeux, mais il était à nouveau…. Lui-même…..


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdAs : la fin du chap 11 était des plus abrupte. J'avoue, j'en avait plein les flans autant du chapitre qui me résistait depuis plusieurs jours que de l'histoire elle-même. En relisant ce matin à tête reposée, je me suis rendu compte que soit j'aurais du finir avec le retour de Thor, soit que j'aurais du détailler un peu la fin.  
> Donc on va corriger ca  
> Le chap précédent a été modifié en conséquence.

Thor roula lentement sur le flanc.  
Le drap sur son épaule était doux comme le cul d'un bébé.  
Le prince s'étira précautionneusement.  
Il avait l'impression de s'éveiller d'un cauchemar affreux.  
Pourtant, il savait que rien n'avait été un cauchemar. Pour en être sur, il lui suffisait de regarder ses mains.  
Il n'y avait plus le moindre cal dessus.  
Des mains de bébé.  
Il lui faudrait longuement travailler pour retrouver les cals que le maniement de Mjolnir lui avait données au court des siècles.   
Mais il ne devait pas se plaindre.  
Au moins était-il vivant.  
Il avait encore à l'esprit chaque modification que son corps avait subie.   
l savait que l'esprit de Loki s'était accroché à lui sans le vouloir et que c'était pour ça que Thanos avait réussi à le retrouver. S'il n'était pas resté avec son frère, Loki serait…Partit… Définitivement.   
Lui serait mort.  
Et les neuf royaumes ne seraient dans doute plus qu'un monde dévasté, si tant est qu'il en resta quelque chose.  
La magie chaotique qui avait engloutit Loki semblait avoir totalement déserté son frère.   
Odin en avait longuement cherché la moindre trace chez le jotun mais n'avait rien trouvé. Ca ne voulait pas dire que Loki ne serait plus son avatar, juste que pour l'instant, le jotun pouvait être lui-même.  
Thor frémit.  
Pendant qu'il s'était sentit partir, il avait senti quelque chose gronder au fond de lui et qui ressemblait au Chaos qu'avait généré Loki. Etait-ce pour ça qu'il avait pris une forme d'oiseau ? Il était sûr que cette force était aérienne. La marque de son contrôle sur la foudre ? Non…C'était plus profond que ça.  
Mais pour l'instant, peu important.  
Lentement, le prince s'assit.  
Thanos et l'Autre étaient morts depuis six mois à présent mais Thor n'avait pas encore retrouvé toute sa force. Comme Loki n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré non plus.  
Son petit frère adoré semblait normal à présent.  
Il ne se perdait plus dans son propre esprit, il avait retrouvé son mordant et son sale caractère même s'il se fatiguait encore bien vite.  
Sa grossesse n'aidait pas bien sûr, le jotun dormait facilement douze heures par jour après tout. Comme Thor.  
Comme il en avait pris l'habitude lorsque la folie hantait son esprit, Loki dormait entre son frère et Stark.  
Loki avait toujours été une petite chose avide de câlins et de caresse. A présent, le jotun n'avait plus le moindre complexe à prendre ce qu'il voulait de qui il voulait. Il lui arrivait même de s'incruster sur les genoux de Clint pendant un film ou de l'attraper au passage pour le prendre sur les siens quand il sentait que l'humain était d'humeur maussade.  
Loki était né pour être un parent. A présent, il avait cessé de prétendre que ce n'était pas dans sa nature.   
Sa réaction à la perte de Thyra était la preuve la plus manifeste que c'était sa nature profonde.  
Thor réfléchissait parfois à faire de Loki sa reine…   
Comme à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, Thor se surprit à rougir.  
Il faudrait longtemps avant qu'ils soient tous les deux en état de retourner à Asgard et d'assumer à nouveau leurs rôles. Plus encore le trône.  
Et puis, Loki devrait encore mettre au monde Thyra. Mais cette fois, elle vivrait, Hela leur leur avait assuré.  
Il faudrait élever la petite, et puis s'occuper aussi de ses frères ainés.  
Fenrir était un petit garçon blessé profondément dont Loki devait s'occuper. Et puis Jor aussi méritait que sa mère prenne soit de lui.  
Sleipnir était déjà un grand garçon mais même un grand garçon avait besoin de sa maman.  
Thor s'étira encore.  
Il était seul dans son…leur lit.  
Il s'était facilement habitué à dormir avec Stark en plus de Loki.  
L'humain était facile à vivre à l'horizontal.  
Depuis que Loki était redevenu lui-même, il avait aussi retrouvé ses appétits en plus de son sale caractère.   
Si Loki appréciait particulièrement de dormir avec son frère et l'humain, les enfants avaient, eux, désertés la chambre dès que les trois adultes avaient commencés à se montrer un peu tactiles les uns avec les autres.  
Une maman, c'était pur. Quand bien même on tombait dessus en train de faire des galipettes avec la moitié d'Asgard tous les trois matins.   
Ce n'était pas la question  
Mais on ne restait pas à tenir la chandelle.  
Fenrir dormait donc dans la chambre de Clint, Sleipnir dans cette de Steve et Jor avec Natasha.  
La tueuse aimait bien avoir le grand serpent avec elle. Elle adorait l'odeur épicée de sa peau. Et lui au moins ne laissait pas des poils partout.

"- JARVIS, quelle heure est-il ?"  
"- Il est neuf heures, monsieur."  
"- Où est mon frère ?"  
"- Monsieur Loki est en train de préparer le petit déjeuner."

Thor se mit lentement sur ses pieds.  
Loki avait fait un travail remarquable en lui recréant un corps de toute pièce. Il se souvenait encore d'Héla qui avait gardé son âme dans son giron pendant toute la procédure.  
Il se souvenait de son corps d'origine en train de mourir et dont Loki avait utilisé les restes pour faire naitre le nouveau.  
Il se souvenait de la magie d'Odin qui aidait Loki à ne pas se perdre dans la sienne.  
Thor n'en parlait pas.  
Jamais.  
Personne n'en parlait.  
Peut-être dans quelques siècles les quatre immortels en parleraient-ils. Pour l'instant, c'était encore trop douloureux, encore trop frais à leur esprit.  
Ils avaient effleurés du bout des doigts quelque chose qu'ils savaient trop dangereux et trop secret pour leur bien.  
Ils ne voulaient pas savoir.  
Parfois, l'ignorance était la meilleure des protections. Même Loki et son esprit avide de savoir en convenaient.

"- Bonjour Loki."

Le prince sourit largement à son frère.  
Il y avait bien des années que Loki n'avait plus sourit à Thor aussi largement. Il n'y av ait plus de silence douloureux entre eux, plus de cachotteries ni de mensonges. Lorsque Loki avait quelque chose à reprocher à son frère, il le lui disait sur le champ.  
Les deux frères avaient longuement discutés lorsqu'ils avaient cessés de dormir 23h55 par jour.  
Ils étaient parvenus à un accord.  
Thor se montrerait plus à l'écoute et plus respectueux de son frère tandis que Loki ne lui mentirait plus et lui dirait immédiatement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sans plus faire de circonvolutions.   
Les deux princes travaillaient très fort à rétablir un lien de confiance entre eux. C'était parfois douloureux mais ils le voulaient autant l'un que l'autre.  
L'amour qu'il y avait entre eux ne s'était finalement jamais démentit. Il était juste devenu… pervertit par les années, les non-dits et les poisons des mensonges.  
Ce qui s'était passé entre eux les avait forcé à faire table rase de beaucoup de chose. Tant qu'à jeter aux orties leur rancœur, autant balancer avec elle tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de négatif entre eux.  
L'un comme l'autre étaient sortit comme neuf de la catastrophe qui leur était tombé dessus.  
Autant qu'ils en profitent.  
Thor avait le cœur assez large pour ça et Loki suffisamment de raison pour y voir les bénéfices nets.

"- Comment te sens-tu, Thor ?"

Thor passa ses bras autours de la taille de son frère. Il caressa le ventre rond d'une main distraite tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

"- Fatigué. Mais moins."

Petit à petit, ils se remettaient. Mais c'était lent.  
Thor caressa encore le ventre distendu avec un geste de propriétaire. Même si la petite fille qui grandissait n'était pas la sienne, Thor ne pouvait la voir autrement. Si Loki le laissait faire, il adorerait être un père pour cette petite. Et il savait que Tony avait la même idée.  
Ca ne dérangerait pas Thor de partager. Il partageait déjà son frère avec l'humain alors partager aussi sa progéniture (et le changement de couches) n'était pas un problème.  
Même à travers les vêtements, Thor sentait le froid exsuder de la peau de Loki.

"- Tu n'as pas trop chaud ? Ca va quand même ?" S'inquiéta-t-il comme souvent.

Avec sa grossesse en plus de sa fatigue, Loki n'avait même plus assez de magie disponible pour créer une illusion basique. Il avait très vite repris sa peau de Jotun.  
La génétique Chitauri était suffisamment loin de la sienne pour que sa magie doive travailler comme une folle pour combler le pont génétique entre les deux races des deux géniteurs de la petite fille pour permettre au bébé d'avoir une forme viable. C'était ce qui avait manqué la première fois.  
Et puis, cette fois, Loki était surveillé comme le lait sur le feu par Eir.  
La déesse venait vérifier chaque semaine l'évolution du fœtus ainsi que la santé du jeune prince. Elle était intraitable sur son régime alimentaire et n'avait pas peur de lui souffler dans les branches lorsqu'il ne suivait pas le planning qu'elle lui avait concocté.   
Pour motiver le jotun, Tony avait acheté un appareil à échographie. Toutes les semaines, Loki avait droit à sa nouvelle photo de son bébé qu'il mettait religieusement dans un album offert par Steve.  
La déesse de la médecine était tombée amoureuses de l'appareil lorsque Bruce lui en avait fait la démonstration.  
Elle tannait depuis Odin pour qu'il en achète un.  
Tony avait promis d'en offrir un dès qu'il aurait réussi à coupler un ark sur un appareil sans le faire exploser pour l'alimenter. Il n'y avait toujours pas d'électricité à Asgard. Loki avait bien promis à Tony de travailler avec lui pour coupler magie et technologie mais tant que Thyra ne serait pas née, ce n'était qu'un vœu pieux.  
Un sifflement malheureux, presque plaintif, fit tourner la tête des deux princes.  
Le chitauri posa la caisse qu'il tenait puis attendit de nouveaux ordres, accroupit sur le sol.  
Le SHIELD avait réussi à sauver une trentaine de drones. Après une visite exhaustive de ce qui restait de la ruche, deux bourdons encore à l'état larvaire avaient été trouvé ainsi que deux reines drones, également à l'état de larves.   
Loki avait expliqué tout ce qu'il savait de l'espèce. Dans les faits, il se retrouvait avec le contrôle des créatures et des reines drones. Les Chitauris restaient des insectes dans l'âme. Tant que personne ne leur demandait de se battre, il n'y avait aucun intérêt.  
Loki avait donc chargé une poignée des créatures de s'occuper de leurs bourdons et de leurs reines jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient adultes et capable de se reproduire.  
Malgré sa magie à zéro, il ne lui avait pas été dur de se brancher sur l'esprit collectif des chitauris pour les contrôler.  
Les pauvres insectes étaient trop heureux d'avoir à nouveau une Voix pour les guider pour protester. De toute façon, ils ne savaient même pas ce qu'était la protestation.   
Comme Loki ne savait pas trop quoi faire d'eux, il les prêtait de temps en temps au SHIELD à la condition qu'ils ne leur fassent pas de mal volontairement.  
Les Chitauris étaient autant les victimes de Thanos et de l'Autre que lui.  
Et encore.  
L'Autre n'avait servit Thanos que pour protéger sa race… La planète mère des Chitauris avait été ravagée par le titan après tout. Plus le temps passait et plus les créatures oubliaient ce qu'était le combat. Lentement, elles revenaient à ce qui avait de tout temps été leur vie. Ils étaient une race de cultivateur et de fermiers après tout. Leurs armes n'étaient que des modifications de leurs outils. Les baleines de transport de troupe n'étaient que leurs animaux de traits.  
Odin cherchait activement une planète où les derniers représentants de la race pourraient vivre tranquillement. Il ne leur faudrait pas grand-chose, juste une planète avec de l'oxygène, de l'eau et où poussaient des légumes.  
Le roi en était même venu à réfléchir à l'idée de proposer les Chitauris à Jotunheim. Les créatures insectoïdes ne craignaient absolument pas le froid ni n'avaient besoin de lumière puis qu'ils vivaient en souterrain dans des ruches. Ils étaient également des travailleurs acharnés. Avec leur aide, les Jotuns pourraient sans doute se débarrasser des famines récurrentes qui grevaient leur population.  
Les Jotuns resteraient installés en surface comme de toute éternité pendant que les chitauris s'installeraient en sous sol, dans des tunnels de glace qu'ils creuseraient eux-mêmes.  
C'était une idée à creuser.  
Mais pour l'instant, Loki devait trouver quelque chose à faire faire à la créature qui le suppliait du regard de lui trouver une fonction.

"- Thor ?"

Le prince ne répondit pas.  
Loki soupira.  
Thor s'était endormit sur son épaule, une fois de plus.  
Avec l'aide du drone, il alla le remettre au lit puis retourna à la cuisine.

"- Ton oncle est encore bien fatigué, Thyra. Je m'inquiète pour lui tu sais ?" Soupira Loki en caressant son ventre rond.

Le chitauri roucoula doucement.  
Le son était assez proche de celui de Dumm-E  
Loki borda Thor, l'embrassa sur le front puis s'allongea près de lui lorsque le drone le poussa doucement.  
Lui aussi avait besoin de repos.

#################################################

Le travail avait été long, plus de trente-six heures.  
Pour Loki, c'était un record.   
Jusque-là, son accouchement le plus long avait été celui de Sleipnir qui avait duré presque vingt heures. Pour Fenrir, il n'avait pas mit quatre heures. La naissance de Hela en avait prit deux et pour Jor, il avait pondu son œuf en moins de dix minutes.  
Pendant tout le travail, Loki avait dû subir le bourdonnement perpétuel des quelques drones qui restaient à la tour en permanence.   
C'était la naissance de leur reine quand même. Quand bien même elle serait plus humanoïde qu'insectoïde, Loki le savait, elle restait la dernière Reine de cette race mourante. Elle ne serait pas une reine drone, elle. Mais une vraie Reine, une dirigeante autant qu'une reproductrice.  
Loki avait été très angoissé de voir à quoi ressemblerait sa fille.  
Le premier hybride de chitauri qui lui était né avait une queue, des griffes… Mais sa magie n'avait pas pu participer à sa conception.  
Cette fois, il en serait autrement.  
Thor prit le bébé dans ses bras dès qu'Eir eut terminé de nettoyer le nouveau né.  
Il sourit à la petite fille avec tendresse.  
Elle n'était pas de son sang mais il sentait une possessivité toute paternelle pour cette adorable petite.  
Elle était si mignonne !!!  
Avec précaution, il posa le bébé qui aurait pu tenir au creux d'une seule de ses énorme pattes dans les bras de Loki.  
Le jotun arracha presque le nouveau-né des mains de son frère pour serrer sa fille contre lui.  
C'était à sa réaction que Thor savait que si Loki était presque guérit, il ne l'était pas tout a fait.  
Il y avait presque de la panique dans la façon dont son frère retournait le bébé en tout sens pour s'assurer qu'elle était là et bien là. Et surtout qu'elle était vivante.

"- Elle est bien vivante hein ? Elle est bien là ? Elle va bien ?"

Eir rassura le prince.  
Oui, elle allait trop bien. Elle était bien là.  
Loki soupira de soulagement.  
C'était sans doute idiot mais il avait si souvent entendu les pleurs de sa fille dans son délire, il l'avait si souvent vu s'agiter dans ses bras alors que c'était juste une poupée de chiffon qu'il avait besoin que quelqu'un d'autre lui assure qu'il n'était pas fou et que sa fille était bien vivante.  
Il l'embrassa finalement sur le front.  
Les cris de la petite fille étaient comme du miel à ses oreilles.  
Cette fois, le bébé pleurait de toute la force de ses poumons.  
Thor comme Odin n'avaient pu s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement lorsque le nouveau-né avait hurlé à pleine voix dès qu'il avait pointé la tête dehors, les épaules et le reste de son corps encore coincés dans le ventre de Loki.  
La petite avait mit un point d'honneur à hurler sa venue au moinde avec toute la force qu'on pouvait attendre d'une reine. Elle était vigoureuse, parfaite et allait faire tourner les têtes avant longtemps, Thor le savait déjà.  
Appuyé contre le torse de Tony qui lui avait servit d'oreiller pendant toute la durée de l'accouchement pendant que Thor lui tenait la main, Loki défit la couverture autours de sa fille pour l'examiner.  
La peau de la petite était d'un magnifique argenté très doux qui rappelait celui des lignes claniques de sa mère lorsqu'il était sous sa forme de naissance. Comme Loki, elle portait ces mêmes lignes même si elles étaient moins profondes que les siennes.  
La fillette avait des petites mains parfaites à six doigts, de toutes petites écailles couvraient ses épaules et ses hanches mais elle n'avait pas de queue. Son héritage Chitauri semblait se limiter à ces détails.  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, c'est un regard d'émeraude que tous connaissait bien qui les salua.  
Loki effleura le petit nez du nouveau-né du bout des doigts.

"- Bonjour, Thyra."

Le bébé fixa longuement sa mère.  
Puis elle se mit à sourire.  
Ses petits doigts attrapèrent l'index de Loki et serrèrent.  
Le geste amena un sourire sur les lèvres du jotun.  
Elle était déjà si forte !  
La digne fille de sa mère.  
Tony déposa un baiser dans le cou du prince.

"- Aussi belle que sa mère."

Thor ne put que confirmer. Il s'assit près de son frère pour l'embrasser gentiment sur la tempe.  
La petite fixa encore longuement sa mère puis ferma ses petits yeux d'émeraude pour s'endormir.  
Elle avait le temps à présent.


End file.
